Changing the Future
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: The yyh group has to watch their future unravel because of an event that hasn't happened yet. In their futures, war courses through their worlds and families are torn apart. Families that haven't even been thought of yet. HieiXOC KuramaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this fanfic I created. The OC characters belong to me and that's about it! :D Feel free to comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys! Also, I didn't stick directly to the manga/anime BUT I didn't go too far from it either. I think it'll be okay. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**The Present…Koenma's Palace…**

They walked into Koenma's palace slightly irritated at the baby prince. He wouldn't tell them why they had to drop everything and go there so early in the morning, but he said it was of dire importance. So the newly appointed demon lord Yusuke Urameshi and the second in commands to Mukuro and Yomi, Hiei and Kurama, walked into the office to see the baby prince sitting at his desk fidgeting nervously.

"What the hell is this about Koenma?" Yusuke shouted.

Besides maturing slightly, his whole attitude hadn't changed much. Koenma looked at him gravely.

"We must leave to Genkai's temple at once. There, everyone else will be waiting and I will explain everything," he said firmly turning into his adult form.

Yusuke's annoyance died down to a look of concern.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked quickly seeing that Koenma's mood was serious.

Koenma nodded.

"For now," was all he said.

**The Ningenki…Genkai's Temple… **

The men walked into the temple to see Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan sitting by a large screen. Yusuke was glad to see they all looked alright. Keiko, upon seeing Yusuke, stood up and hugged him tightly. It had been about a couple of months since they'd last seen each other. Being a demon lord complicated their relationship slightly.

"I missed you, you jerk," she whispered in his ear, but only hugged him tighter.

Yusuke smiled slightly. She hadn't changed much either.

"I'm sorry I haven't contacted you lately. Ruling is a lot more work than I originally thought," he grinned sheepishly scratching his head.

"You actually have to _do things_," he added when Kuwabara walked up to them.

"Urameshi," he said off handedly.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke returned just as plainly.

There was a pause before Kuwabara broke first.

"I'm your best friend and you didn't think I'd like to hear from you to see how things were going in the Makai?" he ranted.

Yusuke smirked. He knew it was coming.

"Like I told Keiko, it's tough ruling down there!" he shot back.

Hiei and Yukina were communicating silently through their link. He had told her he was her brother after some extreme coaxing by Kurama. She had accepted him with open arms. Kuwabara still didn't believe it.

Koenma spoke before any more arguing could ensue.

"I have brought you all here today because I have grave news," he said solemnly.

Things quieted down and everyone listened closely to him.

"Grave news, Koenma?" Kurama repeated unsure of any bad news brought to his attention in the Makai.

Koenma nodded.

"I have learned, only a few hours ago, that our future…is dying," he said his voice weak.

"What exactly do you mean by _dying_?" Hiei asked from the window sill.

Koenma nodded in understanding.

"We have teams for many things in the Reikai. We have my father's spirit team who works for him. Then there are you guys who work for me. Then we have _other teams_. One particular group does not leave the Reikai. We call them the Onlookers. They monitor our future as a whole and individually. And they have notified me that there was a great disturbance in our future as a whole. They gave me this," he said holding up a tape.

The group stood quiet.

"It's a part of our future. I'm going to show it to you and then we must figure out how to prevent this catastrophe," he said gravely.

"Did they tell you what happens that starts this great disturbance?" Kurama asked curiously.

Koenma sighed.

"My assassination," he said and gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Your assassination? Who the hell kills you?" Yusuke roared in shock.

"And this is the act that will probably throw the future into chaos," Kurama deduced.

"Are you suggesting war between the two worlds?" Hiei asked somewhat in shock as well.

"Three," Koenma said holding up three fingers.

"To get to the Reikai or to the Makai you have to go through the Ningenki first!" Botan yelled covering her mouth.

Koenma nodded slowly and slid the tape in to play it.

"Oh and by the way. Many of you have…families," he said and everyone's eyes widened.

**Now I have set it up going back and forth between the present and the future, the present watching the future and commenting. I think it's pretty cool and easy to follow, but if anyone gets confused then let me know and I will happily explain anything. :D And please give me reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready! Feel free to comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys!Thanks for my first review! You are awesome! :D  
><strong>

_**Last Chapter:**__ "Oh and by the way. Many of you have…families," he said and everyone's eyes widened. _

**The Future…Genkai's Temple… **

As the tape flickered on, a young woman appeared on the screen. She had short, dark, brown hair that lightly brushed her shoulders and intense green eyes that sparkled when the sun hit them. She was dressed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

**The Present… **

"Who the hell is that?" Yusuke questioned.

"That looks like my temple," Genkai chimed in.

**The Future…**

The mysterious woman looked to be doing laundry when Yusuke appeared at the door. He had a matured look to him and his hair was a bit longer than and just as messy as it was presently. He grinned watching the young woman doing the laundry.

"I never pegged you for a housewife Hatorra," he said out loud making the young woman jump in surprise.

She whirled around with a huge smile on her face. Her canine teeth were longer and sharper than the others.

"Yusuke, you're home!" she said almost leaping into his arms and enveloping him in a tight hug.

Yusuke returned it happily and laughed when she kissed his cheek. When they pulled away she got a better look at him.

"You know it's been months right? How long will it be next time?" she scolded him.

Yusuke grinned.

"I'm here now, alright? Enjoy me!" he shot back making her chuckle.

**The Present… **

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

Keiko paled slightly.

"I-Is that his girlfriend?" she mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"No!" Yusuke shouted in protest.

**The Future…**

"I've enjoyed you enough. I think you should go find your wife and let her enjoy you some," Hatorra said smirking.

Yusuke blushed.

"How's she been? How's Hideki?" he asked quickly.

"Ask them yourself," Hatorra said, pointing behind him.

Yusuke frowned and turned around. Keiko stood in the doorway to the laundry room with a little boy about nine years old. Her hair was long, reaching to the middle of her back and she too had matured. The little boy had dark brown hair like his dad, but large brown eyes like his mom.

"Hey dad," Hideki said grinning.

Keiko smiled affectionately.

"Yusuke," she whispered.

Yusuke still shivered when she said his name. He grinned.

"How's my boy?" he yelled and Hideki's grin grew wider.

Yusuke scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly much to the protests of Hideki.

"Come on, dad! I'm not a baby!" Hideki whined angrily, but secretly he loved the attention.

Keiko giggled as Yusuke dropped the boy to the floor with an 'oof' and walked over to her. He let his hands touch her face before he kissed her tenderly. While they kissed Hideki stuck out his tongue.

"Aw, come on, get a room!" he yelled standing up.

Hatorra laughed.

"Really, the laundry room is no place for your make out sessions," she added making Hideki laugh.

Yusuke pulled away from his wife and eyed Hatorra playfully.

"You're just jealous because you can't make out with your mate right now in the laundry room," he shot back.

Hatorra's mouth dropped open.

"That was low Yusuke, even for you!" she yelled pouting some.

Keiko hit his shoulder.

"That _was_ low!" she yelled and stormed off towards the temple.

Hatorra smirked.

"Your woman will always side with me hanyou. I see her more than you do," she grinned evilly showing her canines.

"Demon wolf!" he whined following Keiko to the temple.

Hatorra chuckled and looked down at Hideki. He seemed to be concentrating.

"What's up Hideki?" she asked folding a piece of laundry.

"Kasei is coming," he said and Hatorra smiled.

A young girl of about five walked into the room. She had short, black hair and bright green eyes. She also had a big smile on her face.

"Hi Hideki!" she said brightly.

"Hey Kas," he said blushing some and walking out to join his parents quickly.

Kasei stared at Hatorra.

"Mommy, I saw Uncle Yusuke just now. Does that mean daddy's home too?" the little girl asked still smiling.

Hatorra mustered a weak smile.

"I don't know Kas. We'll just have to wait and see," she tried.

The little girl looked down. She still had a smile on her face.

"He's not coming again is he?" she asked and Hatorra's eyes saddened.

**The Present… **

Keiko had relaxed some and so had Yusuke. They were in shock that they had a child together, though both silently agreed he was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Now they watched curiously as Hatorra and her daughter spoke.

"That kid looks a lot like you shrimp," Kuwabara mumbled, trying to suppress a chuckle.

**The Future… **

Hatorra held out her hand and Kasei took it happily.

"Let's go back to the temple, okay?" she asked and Kasei nodded.

Walking up the stairs, Hatorra stopped suddenly. Kasei looked up.

"Mommy, what is it?" she asked and Hatorra smiled.

"Your father's home," she said and Kasei's eyes lit up.

"Where is he?" she yelled and Hatorra pointed to the temple.

Kasei took off and Hatorra followed. Kasei reached the door as someone opened it.

"Daddy!" she yelled happily and hugged his leg.

Hatorra reached the top of the stairs and smiled a beautiful smile that she saved only for him.

"Welcome back stranger," she said lovingly.

**The Present… **

All eyes widened. Hiei stepped off the window sill and came closer to the screen. The girl had looked like him, but never in a million years did he think he helped create something so…beautiful.

"Hiei, man, you nailed yourself one hot babe!" Yusuke laughed and Hiei glared at him.

**The Future… **

"Hn," Hiei replied casually.

He had gotten taller and had a few more scars on his body, but his personality was intact. He let his hand fall to Kasei's cheek and she nuzzled her head against it happily. He stepped back and Hatorra walked in smiling. She saw that Kurama had come home too. His hair was slightly shorter. A woman with long, black hair that fell to her waist and vivid blue eyes was kissing him passionately.

"Kurama came back too," Hatorra said more to herself than anyone else.

"We came back together," Hiei said walking up to her.

Kasei now rested on his back, her head on his shoulder.

"How quickly she calms down when you're around," Hatorra chuckled lightly.

"She's tired. I can feel it," he said glancing back at his daughter drifting off to sleep on his back.

**The Present… **

"Oh she's the cutest thing!" Yukina said happily.

Hiei blushed slightly.

"Kurama, who the hell is all over you? She's hot!" Yusuke yelled earning a bump on the head from Keiko.

Hiei and Kurama could not take their eyes off the screen.

**T****he**** Future…**

Hatorra walked over to the couple who couldn't seem to take their hands off each other.

"Hey, there are children present," Hatorra said and Kurama broke the kiss and smiled.

"Sister, it is so great to see you again," he said and hugged her.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! ;D LOL Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready! Feel free to comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys! **

_**Last Chapter:**__ "Sister, it is so great to see you again," he said and hugged her._

**The Present…**

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Kurama, you have a sister?" Yusuke yelled shocked.

"Yes, but I thought she had died long ago," he said shocked as well.

"Well it looks like you were wrong," Genkai said and Kurama sweat dropped.

**The Future…**

Hatorra returned the hug tightly. The woman standing next to Kurama nodded.

"Daisuke should be home any minute now. He'll be so happy to see you," she said and Kurama smiled.

"Good, I have missed him greatly," Kurama answered.

"Kat, help me in the kitchen!" Keiko called and black haired woman ran off to help.

"Kasei has gotten so big," Kurama commented and Hatorra nodded in agreement.

"How are things in the Makai?" Hatorra asked Kurama quickly.

Kurama nodded.

"Things are going well. The territories have been at peace since the Makai tournament. Besides training with the rest of the army and patrolling on occasion, I can't complain," he said smiling.

"What about the fact that it's becoming harder and harder for you to come home?" she asked still smiling and Kurama's smile faltered.

"Hatorra—" he started, but she cut him off.

"—Kat's not stupid, she's in denial, and Keiko doesn't suspect anything yet, but I know that the demon lords are keeping you and Hiei tied to a leash over there and I want to know why," she said, her smile fading and a serious look taking over her face.

**The Present…**

"Whoa, did you see that? Her entire aura just changed!" Kuwabara shuddered.

"What kind of demon is she?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"You called her a wolf before when you left her in the laundry room. Perhaps that wasn't just an insult," Genkai suggested.

"A wolf demon? It is possible…" Kurama nodded.

**The Future…**

Kurama shifted uncomfortably.

"There is talk," he said quietly.

Hatorra nodded.

"Go on," she said, but the door opened and a boy of about eleven walked in.

He had dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Dai, your dad's home!" Kasei yelled from Hiei's back.

Apparently she wasn't tired anymore. Daisuke looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey dad," he said and walked up to his father.

"Daisuke, I've missed you," Kurama said smiling warmly.

"Yeah…ditto," Daisuke said walking into the kitchen.

Kurama looked at Hatorra confused. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the only one who knows that something is going on and that you're keeping it from us," she muttered.

Kurama sighed.

"Talk to Hiei about it. I have to go see my son," he said walking into the kitchen.

Hatorra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, getting information from a brick wall is easier," she growled lowly and walked off upstairs.

Hiei watched his wife storm up the stairs and looked at Kasei.

"Mommy's not happy. Go talk to her," she said in his ear and Hiei let her slide down and run off before flitting out of the room.

Upstairs, he walked into their room and stared at her as she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Did something Kurama say upset you?" he asked and she sat up.

"No it's something he didn't say. What's going on in the Makai?" she asked her husband.

Hiei closed the door and leaned against it.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned—" but she cut him off.

"—I'm not concerned, but I want to be prepared," she said angrily.

"Onna, a lot of talk goes on in the Makai. You can never tell who means any of what they say," he said and Hatorra's frown broke.

"You would tell me if something was happening right? You would tell me if we had to be prepared?" she asked and he walked over and sat down next to her.

"I would not leave you and Kasei to fend for yourselves Hatorra," he said calmly, his demeanor softening.

"I know, but I sense something and so does Dai. He has come to me with questions. Questions his mother won't answer, because she will not admit anything feels wrong," Hatorra said looking at him.

"Right now, it's just words. If it were something more, you would be the first person I warn," he said tapping his third eye lightly.

Hatorra nodded and leaned her forehead against his.

"I have missed you Hiei. Communicating with you through our link is not good enough for me anymore," she said quietly, her demeanor also softening.

"I will try to visit home more often," he murmured and she caught his lips with hers.

The kiss deepened as his hands came to her face. He shivered slightly as her fingers touched his neck. He realized he had missed her touch terribly. He slowly pushed her down on the bed and laid on top of her their lips never disconnecting.

**The Present… **

"Koenma, exactly how much of this is the tape going to show?" Hiei asked nervously.

Koenma shrugged.

"This is the first time I'm seeing the tape," he said and Hiei burned red.

**The Future…**

"I had almost forgotten what you taste like," she smirked showing her canines.

Her eyes had golden flecks in them. They were changing.

"Let me remind you," he breathed, his tongue mingling with hers.

A loud knock on the door made them both jump slightly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Kuwabara and Aunt Yukina are here with Yuki!" Kasei yelled from the other side.

Hiei let his head fall onto Hatorra's shoulder. Hatorra chuckled and her eyes went back to her normal green color.

"There will be other times for this. Now go and greet your sister," she said lovingly kissing his forehead.

They got up and went downstairs. As they reached the landing a young boy around Hideki's age ran up to them.

"Uncle Hiei!" Yuki yelled happily.

He had blue curls and bright brown eyes. Hiei patted his head affectionately and Hatorra bent down and hugged him tightly. He giggled hugging her back. He always saw his aunt. Yukina walked over to Hiei and threw her arms around him, which he accepted.

"I have missed you terribly brother," she whispered.

"I've missed you too Yukina," he said and Hatorra smiled.

**The Present…**

Kuwabara squealed in delight.

"We have a baby Yukina!" he yelled happily.

Yukina beamed with happiness and nodded.

"He's so beautiful!" she said smiling.

Hiei smiled slightly at seeing her so happy.

**The Future…**

"And how have you been Kuwabara?" Hatorra asked grinning.

The psychic human always came to visit them at the temple. He too had matured into a respectable adult. He was a good friend.

"You mean since last week?" he chuckled and Hatorra laughed.

Yusuke came out into the living room and saw Kuwabara.

"Urameshi, I'm gonna kick your ass!" he yelled and Hatorra sweat dropped.

Maybe matured and respectable weren't the right words when he saw Yusuke. The two had missed each other since Yusuke left to the Makai.

It was then that the group sat in the living quarters for a while speaking and catching up. Kasei would not leave her father's arms and promptly fell asleep there during all the talking. Daisuke turned in early. Kurama had barely any opportunity to talk to him alone. Hideki and Yuki were wrestling each other, but soon they became tired and the parents decided to turn in for the night.

**The Present… **

"Wow we really pulled it all together. Our lives are great!" Kuwabara said still beaming.

"It seems we _are _all quite happy in our lives. Even you Hiei," Kurama teased and Hiei glared at him.

**The Future… **

Hiei put Kasei in her bed and Hatorra tucked her in. Before they left Kasei sat up sleepily.

"Will you be here tomorrow daddy?" she asked groggily.

Hiei nodded.

"I will see you in the morning," he said and Hatorra silently high fived herself.

The couple walked off to enjoy…nightly activities.

In Kurama's room the couple sat on the bed and Kat looked at him.

"Something's on your mind," she said quietly.

Kurama looked at her.

"It's Daisuke. He looks so…sad," he said unsurely.

Kat shook her head.

"He's not sad just…confused. He's been getting these bad vibes lately and it doesn't help that Yuki is getting them too. Kasei is always smiling; you can't really tell what's going on in her head and Hideki has started asking questions now too. I avoid them, but Hatorra thinks we shouldn't," she admitted to her mate.

Kurama thought about it for a moment.

"If I ever thought something was wrong I would find my way back to you immediately, you know that," he said and she nodded.

"I guess everyone's a little tense is all. You and Hiei and Yusuke all go to the Makai for months at a time and we can't go with you because it's too dangerous for the kids," she said and Kurama nodded.

"Know that I think of you everyday over there," he said and she smiled.

"I know you do and I think of you everyday over here, but it still sucks," she said and Kurama chuckled.

"That it does," he agreed and kissed her lovingly.

**It's the calm before the storm people! Next Chapter everything blows up! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up and ready! Feel free to comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys! **

**The Present… **

The group watched as the tape went off and Koenma popped in another. It was the next day.

**The Future…The Next Day… **

The large group was sitting down to breakfast when Botan came crashing in. She had tears running down her face and her whole physical appearance was a mess.

"Botan?" Yusuke yelled flying from his chair quickly.

"What happened?" he asked her nervously.

The grim reaper wiped at her eyes.

"Lord Koenma has been killed!" she wailed.

Everyone gasped and Kasei instinctively clutched onto Hiei's pant leg tightly. Hatorra covered her mouth in surprise. Yusuke stared at Botan.

"W-What?" he asked shell shocked.

"He's dead! He's been assassinated!" she dropped to the floor hysterically crying.

Hatorra turned to her daughter.

"Go upstairs now, all of you," she turned to the others and they quickly went upstairs.

Daisuke didn't move.

"You too Daisuke," Genkai said and the eleven year old slowly left.

They shouldn't have seen this.

"When?" Hiei asked and Botan tried to catch her breath.

"Last night…King Enma thinks a demon did it. There are talks of war against the Makai," she said listlessly.

"What?" Kurama asked completely shocked.

"That's insane!" Yusuke yelled fearfully.

**The Present…**

No one was breathing. Their eyes were glued to the screen. So it was beginning. Botan felt her eyes blur. It was hard to watch.

**The Future…**

Hatorra felt dread build up within her. She knew what would come next.

"We have to return to the Makai," Hiei said calmly.

Kat almost cried out, but covered her mouth and shook her head. She had Kurama for a day and now he was leaving again, and to a possible war no less.

"We have to be there when negotiations are sought out. We must protect the three worlds," Kurama tried to explain to her.

Hiei looked at Hatorra. She wasn't looking at him. She was also blocking their link so he could not read her thoughts.

"Would you have me stay here and allow the Makai to be destroyed?" he asked and Hatorra turned to him.

Her stare was icy and void of compassion.

"Yes," she said coldly.

Hiei growled.

"Think rationally! It's better if I'm there. I can warn you if something goes wrong," he tried.

"And what if you die over there? Then what? You should stay _here_ and protect your family!" she shot back angrily.

Hiei looked away. He couldn't do this with her right now. Yusuke turned to Botan.

"When do the negotiations begin?" he asked and Botan sniffed.

"I can make you a portal to the Makai right now. They start later today. But the Makai will be hostile and reckless by then. You should go now before word gets out," she said pulling out a compact.

"Say good bye to your daughter!" Hatorra said angrily.

"There's no time. I will come back, Hatorra," he said as Botan opened the compact and the portal was made.

Kat kissed Kurama lovingly.

"Be careful," she whispered and Kurama nodded.

Kurama kissed Hatorra on the forehead and jumped through. Yusuke gave his hugs and kissed Keiko.

"I'll be right back," he said and she gave a weak smile.

"Don't die," she whispered and he grinned as he jumped through the portal.

Hatorra grabbed Hiei last minute as he was about to jump through.

"Come back alive, Hiei," she said and he nodded firmly and jumped through.

The portal closed. Botan broke into tears again, but managed to get on her oar and fly off. The Reikai needed her. Kat dropped to her knees. Kuwabara held Yukina close. Keiko cried into her hands. Hatorra stared at the floor.

**The Present… **

Yusuke swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"I have a real bad feeling about this," he said quietly.

**The Future…The Next Day…**

The group had heard nothing from Yusuke, Kurama, or Hiei. They all sat in the living quarters quietly. Not even the children spoke. Hatorra stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked quietly.

"I need some fresh air," she said, walking out of the temple and to the hill beside it overlooking a clearing.

She was about to take a deep breath when it caught in her throat.

"What is that?" she questioned out loud as she watched a black line on the horizon.

Kasei was suddenly by her side and took hold of her leg.

"Mommy," she said, but Hatorra didn't answer.

Her eyes were wide with…fear? Kasei tugged harder. She had never seen such fear in her mother's eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked quickly.

Hatorra watched as the black line grew and became a black mass. Demons. They had entered the Ningenki. She sensed them now. She whirled around and scooped up Kasei, taking off towards the temple. She broke down the door.

**The Present…**

"Holy shit! Demons are in the Human World?" Yusuke screamed in horror.

"The Ningenki will be destroyed!" Kurama yelled his eyes wide.

"The children!" Yukina said covering her mouth in fear.

**The Future…**

The group turned to her as she came in.

"Demons, in the Ningenki! Hordes of them are coming this way!" she yelled breathing heavily.

Kasei clutched onto her mother tightly. Kuwabara stood up first.

"Keiko went home with Hideki. I have to get them," he said and Yukina's eyes widened some.

Hatorra swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hatorra," Kuwabara said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

He never called her Hatorra.

"Look after Yukina and Yuki. Take them somewhere safe. I'll find you," he said and Hatorra shook her head.

"No, it's best if we stay together. We can't afford to separate at a time like this," she said as calmly as she could.

After a second that felt like a year Kuwabara nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

"Leave everything," Hatorra said holding Kasei close to her.

Kat grabbed Daisuke's hand tightly.

"Don't let go of my hand, understand?" she asked him seriously.

Daisuke nodded in shock. His mom was never serious. Kuwabara scooped up Yuki and handed him to Yukina.

"We may have to run for it," he said and the group nodded.

"Do you think we'll even make it to the city in time?" Kat asked, fear evident in her eyes.

"You will if you have a distraction," Genkai said solemnly.

"No way, you're coming with us!" Hatorra yelled and Kasei could feel her mother's heart beat faster.

"I can hold them off and give you more time. And time is precious to you right now! Protect those kids! They're our future!" she said smiling.

"No! This isn't right!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kasei's trembling brought Hatorra back to reality. The little girl wasn't crying, but visible shakes shook her body.

"Mommy, they're coming closer," Kasei said quietly.

Hatorra bit her lip.

"Genkai…give them hell," she said and Kuwabara turned to her in shock.

"We're just going to leave her?" he wailed.

Hatorra looked at Genkai, who smiled warmly at her.

"She's buying us more time! There's no use making her feel bad about it! She'll go down a hero that our kids will remember. Think about Yuki! The kids have to come first!" she yelled and finally Kuwabara hugged Genkai.

"Give them hell Genkai," he said and the group left the old lady behind.

As they ran further away from the temple they watched as a blue blast surrounded the area and detonated. Hatorra closed her eyes and Yukina began to cry along with Yuki. Their tear gems clunked to the floor as they ran.

**The Present… **

Yusuke found himself screaming at the screen as he watched his mentor and friend blow up with her temple and many demons along with it. Kuwabara had his eyes shut tightly and Yukina watched the tear gems that fell from her eyes clunk silently onto the rugged floor. Botan was also a crying mess as was Keiko. Hiei and Kurama stood silent. Genkai sighed knowingly. It was just like her to do something so reckless.

"What a day," she mumbled.

"What the fuck is happening?" Yusuke roared wiping the tears from his eyes.

He continued watching the screen.

**Everything blew up as promised! And this is just the beginning! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready and there is a lot to take in! Comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys! **

**The Future…**

They reached the busy city and Kuwabara led the way to Keiko's house. Hatorra knew Hiei would have been arguing that this was an unnecessary detour and that they should all be looking for somewhere safe to hide, but she couldn't leave these people behind. They were her family now.

"It's one more block down," Kuwabara said quickly.

The demons hadn't hit the city yet. Hatorra turned to Yukina.

"Yukina, mind your tear gems. We don't need them trailing us," she said quietly and Yukina took in a few deep breaths and nodded, holding Yuki closer.

They saw Yusuke and Keiko's house and took off into a run again. The faster they had them out of the house and with them, the better.

"I sense Hideki's ki!" Yuki said to his father.

"Good boy, me too," Kuwabara smiled weakly at his son.

"S-class demon!" Hatorra yelled, grabbing hold of Kuwabara and viciously pulling him back as an S-class demon dropped where Kuwabara would have been.

The S-class demon sniffed the air long and hard. Of course they would be the first to reach the city.

Hatorra took in a deep breath and unlatched Kasei's small claws from her clothes and handed her to Daisuke.

"Watch her," Hatorra said firmly and Daisuke nodded.

He knew to listen to his aunt when she was serious or when it concerned Kasei.

"I can help," Kat said weakly, but Hatorra shook her head.

"You and I both know that's untrue because of the baby you're carrying," Hatorra said and Kat's eyes widened.

"You knew?" she questioned.

"For a while," Hatorra said and turned to Kuwabara.

"When it attacks, take the group to get Keiko and Hideki. The demons have reached the city," she said.

Kat's vision began to blur.

"Don't die," she said sternly.

Hatorra smiled, her canines growing.

"I have no plans to die today," she said and nodded to Kasei who nodded back.

The S-class demon charged, but Hatorra got to it first, except it wasn't the green eyed, brown haired woman, but the golden eyed, white wolf. It bit into the S-class demon and Kuwabara took off.

"Let's move!" he shouted and the rest of the group followed reluctantly.

Kasei held onto Daisuke's back tightly.

"Aunt Torra is gonna be okay," he said and Kasei nodded smiling.

"I know."

**The Present…**

Hiei had stood up when Hatorra volunteered to stay behind and fight the S-class demon. He didn't know why, but he was shaking slightly and felt ill.

_Why did she decide to stay behind? Kasei needs her with the group! _

Hiei seethed as he felt something uncertain well up in his chest. Kurama stared at him.

"Kasei seems to have great confidence that her mother will be alright," Kurama tried.

Hiei silently sat back down. He had barely heard the fox. He couldn't see what was happening with Hatorra's fight. The screen focused on the kids. Kurama was also very tense. Kat was pregnant and in the middle of a war.

**The Future…**

Kuwabara and the others ran to Keiko's house where she opened the door quickly. Her face was fear stricken and she held Hideki by her side.

"What's happening?" she asked in a yell.

"Demons are in the Ningenki. They're here," he said and now explosions could be heard off in the distance and screams echoed in the air.

Keiko covered her mouth.

"Where's grandma Genkai and Aunt Torra?" Hideki asked, looking around.

Kuwabara's face saddened. Before he could speak, a white wolf ran up to them covered in blood.

"You're back!" Kasei yelled, jumping off of Daisuke's back.

Hatorra nuzzled her daughter affectionately. Kuwabara noticed she was limping slightly.

"Hatorra, you're bleeding everywhere!" Yukina cried fearfully.

"It's not all moms' blood!" Kasei cheered brightly.

Hatorra changed back to her human form. Kasei was right. Hatorra's shoulder was bleeding, but the rest of the blood was not her own. She wiped her mouth. She didn't like when they saw her all bloody, like an animal. She headed into the kitchen and Kat followed.

"Let me heal your wound," she said firmly.

Hatorra splashed water on her face cleaning the blood off.

"Not now. We have to move, more of them were coming when I finished off that S-class demon," she said just as firmly.

"How many more?" Kat asked nervously.

Hatorra stopped cleaning herself and looked at Kat.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands," she said bluntly and Kat shivered.

"Listen, I need you to be strong for the kids. We have to stay positive and find safety," Hatorra said wrapping her shoulder wound in a makeshift bandage.

Kat nodded and took over wrapping Hatorra's arm.

"Do you think the guys are—" but Hatorra stopped her.

"—don't even bring them up right now. We need to think about the people _with us_," she said and Kat nodded.

There was a small pause.

"You picked a great time to get knocked up by the way," Hatorra said and smirked some.

Kat chuckled lightly.

"My timing_ is_ unpredictable," she shrugged and Hatorra smiled and hugged her.

"We'll be okay," she said and Kat nodded into her shoulder.

The two women joined the others in the living room. Kasei jumped up onto Hatorra and clung to her tightly. Hideki was crying quietly. Kuwabara had told him about Genkai.

"Your shoulder hurts badly?" Kasei asked softly.

Hatorra shook her head.

"Flesh wound," she said and Kasei smiled.

**The Present…**

Hiei took in a deep breath that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

_Kami, she's okay, _he thought briefly.

The group had a hard time watching the screen at times. Anything could happen. The boys also wondered where their future selves were.

**The Future…**

The group left the house behind and didn't look back. Demons of all classes plagued the city.

"Hide your ki," Hatorra instructed and the children obeyed.

The adults hid their own as well. The city had turned into a feeding ground. Screams raked the air as men and women and children were eaten alive by the hordes of demons demolishing it. Keiko turned away as she saw someone she knew being attacked. She shut her eyes and her hand tightened around Hideki's hand.

Kat stopped walking abruptly. Her eyes were glazed over and were a clear blue. Hatorra walked over to her.

"Do you sense anything?" she asked quietly.

Kat furrowed her eyebrows.

"Further up about three miles, there's a safe house that's vacant. It has a water system and beds," she said as if in a trance.

"And what does it look like around the area?" Kuwabara asked.

Kat's eyes went back to their normal blue color.

"Dangerous, lots of demons," she said defeated.

"Then forget it. We only have two fighters able to fight right now. It won't work," Hatorra said shaking her head.

"If we run for it—" Kuwabara started, but Kat cut him off.

"—if we run for it we're all not gonna make it. Hatorra fought off one S-class and it took a while and she's injured. Imagine fifty S-classes and about fifty more A-classes among the B and even C-classes," she said and Kuwabara thought about it.

"It's too risky Kuwabara. I know you want us safe, but not at this big a risk. We should keep moving," Hatorra said firmly.

**The Present… **

"Listen to her you oaf," Hiei muttered at the screen.

"She makes sense, but if they run for it perhaps they have a slight chance," Kurama said looking at Hiei.

"They won't all make it, you know that fox. Your mate just said there were many high class demons around the area. Slight chance or not they should keep moving. They have children with them," Hiei said, sounding more like a father rather than a ruthless second in command.

"There have to be other safe houses right?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

**The Future… **

"It's so close," Kuwabara muttered and Hatorra stared at him.

"It hurts me to just walk away as well, but we have no chance against those hordes. There will be other safe houses," she said touching his shoulder lightly.

"With the same problem!" he yelled frustrated.

Yukina took his hand within hers and squeezed it tightly.

"They'll _all_ have hordes around them and they could be bigger than this one! The higher classes aren't dumb. They know they can't get in the safe houses, but they can guard around them. They'll be at_ every_ safe house we encounter," he said and Hatorra sighed.

"You're just thinking about yourself and Kasei and what's best for you," he said angrily and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Are you really going to go there? You know damn well I would give my life for any one of these kids so I don't see what you're trying to accomplish by saying that to me," she seethed.

"I'm sorry," he said after a short, tense pause.

Hatorra's body relaxed.

"It's fine. I know we're all a little on edge. But we cannot turn on each other," she said softly.

Kuwabara nodded slowly. Daisuke, who hadn't spoken since Genkai's death, went rigid.

"What is it Daisuke?" Kat asked tensely.

"We should start moving," he said and Hatorra nodded.

"Let's go back and find another—" she stopped as she saw hordes of demons running their way.

Before Hatorra could speak, Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hand and pulled her the other way running towards the safe house. Keiko and Hideki followed. Hatorra panicked.

"Kuwabara wait! It's an illusion! It's a trick!" she screamed after him, but he didn't hear her.

The hordes they thought were running towards them vanished. There was a smart S-class demon around. Hatorra turned to Kat who was also panicking.

"Hatorra—" she began, but stopped as Hatorra knelt down to Daisuke.

"Dai, I need you to watch your cousin again okay? Take good care of her. Do not let her go," she said hugging the two and kissing them both on the cheek.

She stood up.

"Kat, when I give the signal, run for the safe house. Do not look around or hesitate to help anyone, even me. Just run and make sure Daisuke and Kasei are with you at all times. Hideki and Yuki will be coming your way and fast so be ready to let them in," she said quickly pulling off her jacket.

Some tears fell from Kat's eyes and clunked to the floor as tear gems.

"I have known you all my life. You are like a sister to me. I trust you with Kasei above many others. If anything happens to me, look after her like one of your own," she said and Kat grabbed her friends' arms.

"Nothing will happen to you, but while you're away, I'll look after her like my very own," she said sniffling.

"Make it to the safe house Kat, please," Hatorra said and took off down the road.

Kasei went to move, but Daisuke held her back.

"Aunt Torra will be okay," he said weakly.

"I'm not so sure this time," Kasei said, a smile no longer gracing her face.

**The Present… **

"You stupid fool!" Hiei seethed.

"Hey, I was doing what I thought was best!" Kuwabara weakly retaliated.

"Calm down Hiei, we have to hope that they'll all somehow be alright," Kurama said, but even he did not believe his words.

**The Future…**

Hatorra raced down the street. She was a lot faster than the others and soon she saw Kuwabara's spirit sword slicing through demons coming at him left and right. Her eyes scanned the area. He was effectively distracting the hordes. Also, the demons would do anything to say they killed Yusuke's heir, who was stuck right in the middle. The safe house door was left unguarded.

"_**Okay Kat, now's your chance. Run for it!"**_ she yelled through her link.

Kat's eyes widened.

"Let's go, Daisuke, Kasei!" she said and the trio took off.

Hatorra took off towards the hordes. Her eyes turned gold and her nails grew sharper and longer. Her canines grew as well. She swiped at a demon about to attack Yukina and Yuki. Kuwabara saw her first.

"Hatorra, you came!" he said relieved.

Hatorra nodded.

"I wouldn't leave you behind, you idiot!" she said attacking another demon viciously.

She saw Kat reach the safe house out of the corner of her eye with Daisuke and Kasei. She smiled inwardly.

_Kami, they made it. _

"Yukina, take Yuki and run for the safe house now! Keiko, you follow suit with Hideki!" Hatorra yelled.

Yukina saw the opening and ran with Yuki towards the safe house. Keiko followed. Hatorra wanted to watch them get there, but the demon hordes were becoming too abundant and she was tiring out. There were just so many and they kept coming.

"Kuwabara, we need a plan to get out of here!" she yelled.

"Let's run now and return here later!" he answered her.

Hatorra was about to speak when she heard familiar screams pierce her sensitive ears. She turned to see a large demon grab a hold of Keiko's long hair roughly. Her eyes widened.

"One of them has Keiko!" Hatorra screamed.

Yukina and Yuki had safely made it into the safe house. Kat was screaming for Hideki to run to her, but he held his mom's hand tightly and refused to let go.

"Leave my mom alone!" he yelled.

Hatorra knocked a demon onto the ground violently and took off towards them.

**The Present…**

"Go Hatorra! Go! Help her! Help them!" Yusuke stood up yelling like he knew the wolf demon.

The whole group was standing now. They weren't breathing. They were silently praying.

"Watch your back!" Hiei yelled at the screen, somehow wishing he could magically be there to help.

No one commented. These were their families. They all wished they could be there too.

**The Future…**

Hatorra felt a clawed hand grab her arm and she pulled out a kunai. She threw it quickly and it sliced through Keiko's hair freeing her from the demon's grasp.

"Run!" Hatorra let out an animalistic roar, turned around and attacked the demon holding her viciously.

She bit into his neck ripping into his jugular. He fell with her on top of him blood flying everywhere. She managed to glance back to see a demon knock Keiko to the floor. They were relentless. One grabbed Hideki.

"Hatorra, save my son! Please save Hideki!" Keiko screamed.

If she went after Hideki, Keiko was left unguarded. Kuwabara was barely making it by himself. She turned to the demon that had Hideki. He wasn't taking off. He was going to kill him right there. Her eyes widened and she made her way through the hordes intent on killing her.

"Hatorra, save Keiko!" Kuwabara yelled through the fighting.

Hatorra closed her eyes. _What the hell was she supposed to do? _While she was thinking a demon bit into her shoulder. She let out a yelp and bit him back. When she dropped him to the floor dead, her mind was made up.

She launched herself onto the demon about to eat Hideki. The demon dropped Hideki and went rolling with Hatorra. The demon near Keiko bit into her neck causing her to scream out in pain.

"Mom!" Hideki yelled out.

**The Present…**

"No! Get to her! Go!" Yusuke screamed in agony holding his head.

**The Future…**

Kuwabara made his way towards Keiko. His sword cut through the demon and he ripped a piece of cloth from his jacket pressing it to the wound. He fought off more demons coming and managed to get them away from Keiko. Hatorra was full wolf form by then and, as the white wolf, fought viciously with the S-class demon. It dug its claws into her fur and ripped her off throwing her some feet away.

Hideki was panicking when a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up fearfully. It was Daisuke.

"Come on Hideki, stop messing around, we need to get you and your mom into the safe house now," he said calmly, his eyes betraying him.

"But—"

"—run to the safe house now or I'll make you. I'm stronger than you and smarter. I don't want to, but Aunt Torra is fighting so that you can live. Stop making her look foolish by just sitting here and doing nothing," he said calmly, but Hideki knew he was fuming.

Kat squinted and her face lost all its color. She looked to her side and saw only Kasei.

"Daisuke, what the fuck are you doing out there?" she called out to him in clear panic.

"Doing what no one else is. Making progress," he said and grabbed Hideki by the collar.

He took in a deep breath and pulled Hideki towards the safe house. They had stopped and got Keiko inside as well finally. _Leave it to the eleven year old to get the human in the safe house._ Yukina went right to work on her. Kat was proud of her son, but she was more pissed at him at the moment. Kasei screamed making her jump.

"Mommy!" Kasei yelled and took off out of the safe house.

"Kasei, no!" Kat screamed horrified.

Daisuke flew out after her.

"Daisuke, no, come back!" Kat yelled, but the red head was determined.

"I made Aunt Torra a promise and I don't break my promises," he said more to himself.

Hatorra slowly sat up. Blood poured down her face. Her whole body was covered in blood. She was literally knocked out of her wolf form. The S-class demon stood over her.

"I will be known as the demon that killed Hiei's mate. I will be remembered for this," he said grinning.

Hatorra closed her eyes. She prayed Kasei wasn't watching. The demon grunted and Hatorra opened her eyes. They widened.

"Kasei!" she screamed.

The young girl had transformed into a black wolf pup. Her eyes were red and her teeth had sunk into the demon's neck. He roared with pain. Hatorra shot up and summoned ki into her fist.

"Kasei, let go now!" she said and struck the demon in the chest.

Kasei let go and flew off of him into Hatorra's arms. Daisuke reached them then.

"Is she okay?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"She's fine, but she's going to be tired after this transformation. Take her back to the safe house and _keep her there_," Hatorra ordered, but Daisuke grabbed her hand.

"You come too," he said and she saw fear flicker in his eyes.

"I have to make sure Kuwabara comes with me," Hatorra said and Daisuke's grip tightened.

"Dai, take care of my girl, okay?" she smiled brightly.

Daisuke's eyes widened. It was just like Kasei's smile. Hatorra ran off to help Kuwabara and Kasei went to go follow her, but Daisuke stopped her.

"Let me go Dai! My mom needs me!" she cried no longer smiling.

She showed her canines to him.

"Let me go or I'll rip you apart!" she seethed.

Daisuke grabbed her roughly. He hated when she was serious. But he knew he couldn't back down though she probably meant what she said.

"I'll drag your ass back if I have too, but if you think I'm just going to leave you out here to die then you have another thing coming! Let's go Kasei!" he yelled fiercely pulling his cousin towards the safe house.

**The Present…**

Kurama looked at Hiei.

"I am glad our kids are so close," he said smiling weakly.

Hiei nodded slowly.

"Me too fox," he said feeling ill.

They all felt sick. Yusuke was holding Keiko tightly in his arms and Yukina was holding Kuwabara's hand tightly. Koenma was sitting with Botan and comforting her. Genkai watched intently.

_Don't die onna, fight like hell, fight,_ Hiei thought clenching his fists tightly.

He felt useless just sitting there. He also couldn't admit how he had fallen for a woman he hadn't even met yet. Now she just had to live.

**The Future… **

Hatorra raced to help her friend. She slashed a demon down and came back to back with Kuwabara.

"Run for the safe house," Kuwabara said quickly.

"Not without you Kuwabara," Hatorra said and Kuwabara shook his head.

"Then we're both gonna die and that's not necessary," he shot back.

"I can't leave you," she said feeling her vision become blurry.

"Yes you can. You know they need you. Get to the safe house. I'll hold them off. My life has been building up towards this epic moment when Kazuma Kuwabara goes out a real hero! Stay strong Hatorra, you'll be leading them now," he said grinning.

Hatorra grabbed his hand tightly.

"If Yusuke's still alive, and Kurama and Hiei…tell them they so owe me one," he said and Hatorra chuckled sadly.

"And of course, tell Yukina and Yuki, I love them more than my life," he said and Hatorra bit her lip.

"I will. Good bye Kuwabara," she whispered and took off towards the safe house her hand leaving his.

**The Present… **

"No, no, no! Don't be a hero you ass hat! Go with her! You can make it!" Yusuke screamed at the screen.

"Kazuma, no!" Yukina yelled crying out for him.

**The Future…**

"Sword, get long!" Kuwabara screamed.

Hatorra was so close to the safe house she could taste it. She knew, had he not done this, she wouldn't have made it.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" she heard him scream.

Kat was screaming telling her to hurry up. Kuwabara was making a grand exit. Hatorra's legs burned. An explosion of orange ki blew up behind her and she threw her body forward falling into the safe house. Kat slammed the door and sealed it shut with her ice. Hatorra sat up quickly.

Everything was quiet.

**I know it's a lot to take in, but you guys wanted longer chapters and some action. Hopefully I provided both. :D Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys! **

**The Present… **

Yusuke buried his face in the crook of Keiko's shoulder and shook with sobs. Yukina began hysterically crying and hugged Kuwabara tightly. Keiko was crying as well as Botan. Koenma and even Genkai wiped at their eyes. Hiei and Kurama stood silent and bowed their heads.

**The Future… **

No one moved. No one even breathed. There was no noise from outside or in.

_Clink. Clink. Clink. _

The noise came in a steady flow. Hatorra turned her head slowly. Yuki sat on the floor crying as silently as he could with tear gems sprawled out around him. Kasei walked up to the nine year old and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Yuki. Uncle Kuwabara is a hero," she said and Hatorra closed her eyes.

Daisuke watched as Kasei calmed Yuki down somewhat so that no more tear gems fell.

"You have to be strong for your mommy like me and Dai are strong for ours. They need us to be okay," Kasei whispered in his ear.

Yuki nodded quickly and wiped more tears away.

"We'll take care of you and Aunt Yukina now," she said smiling brightly.

Yuki let a small, sad smile escape his lips and he nodded once. Hatorra watched as her five year old took care of the situation. Kat walked over and kneeled down by Hatorra.

"Let me care for your wounds," she said and Hatorra was about to say something when Hideki's cry broke through her thoughts.

She flew up and ran to another room within the safe house.

"What is it?" she yelled and Hideki was crumpled on the floor crying.

Tear gems rested everywhere and Yukina's hands were covered in blood.

"I-I can't heal it. He caught her jugular. The wound keeps reopening whenever I try," she mumbled wiping at her eyes.

Hatorra kneeled down to Yukina. The ice demon stared at the wolf demon for a moment.

"Kazuma…is gone isn't he?" she asked and Hatorra nodded weakly.

"He went out fighting?" she asked and Hatorra nodded again.

"He's a hero mom," Yuki said at the door and Yukina smiled sadly.

She nodded.

"Yes, Yuki, he is," she said.

Kat put her hands over Yukina's.

"Let me see if I can do something for Keiko," she said quietly.

Yukina nodded and moved her hands, standing up and letting Kat take over. They sent the children out of the room while she worked.

"Will she die?" Hatorra asked when the kids were gone.

"Yes. I just wanted Hideki to know we did everything we could," Kat said bluntly.

Hatorra closed her eyes tightly.

**The Present… **

"You have to be kidding me!" Yusuke yelled as tears continuously streamed down his face.

"I'm g-going to die?" Keiko said shocked.

"Do something! You're a healer so do something!" Yusuke yelled at the screen enraged.

**The Future… **

"Don't let her feel any pain," Hatorra said and Kat nodded putting Keiko in a deep sleep.

"She will have sweet dreams in the end," Kat said softly.

"Should we allow Hideki to say good bye?" Yukina asked wiping her red eyes furiously.

"Yes, let him say his good bye," Hatorra said and walked out of the room.

A moment later a tear-stained Hideki walked in. He looked pale and disheveled. He dropped to his knees and burst into tears again holding his mom's hand tightly. Kat felt tears well up, but she wiped them away before they turned into tear gems. Yukina had to leave the room.

Hatorra was about to go into the room again when she felt pain shoot throughout her body. She stopped short of almost falling and grabbed her side. She suppressed a gasp and leaned against the wall.

**The Present… **

"She needs medical attention and fast. The adrenaline has probably worn off and her wounds are extensive," Kurama said eyeing his sister's damage.

"She'll make it," Hiei said quietly.

He wouldn't say it, but he couldn't bear to lose another person right now, especially her.

_She has too,_ he thought.

**The Future…**

Yukina had just walked out when she saw Hatorra slide down to her knees in pain.

"Hatorra!" Yukina cried and raced over to her.

"I'm okay…" Hatorra mumbled as blood seeped out of her mouth.

Yukina shook her head.

"Kat!" she yelled and Kat ran into the room.

"Oh my god! Hatorra, why didn't you say it was this bad?" she screamed and a green glow emitted from her hands.

Yukina also emitted a green glow from her hands. Kasei sat in a corner and covered her eyes. Daisuke walked over to her quickly and sat next to her.

"She's not going to die Kasei," Daisuke said quietly.

Kasei did not lift her head. Daisuke waited with her. Soon Hatorra took in a deep breath and coughed some. Yukina's green glow stopped and Hatorra stopped Kat's green glow.

"Thank you. I'm fine now. You don't have to heal the cuts too," she said thankful that she had two healers there with her.

She stood up slightly dazed and saw Kasei in the corner with her head in her hands. She walked over to her quickly and scooped her up.

"Give us a minute," Hatorra said bringing Kasei into an empty room.

Hatorra shut the door and sat on the bed with her daughter in her arms. Kasei lifted her head up and stared at her mom.

"Are you going to die?" she asked weakly.

"No," Hatorra said without hesitation.

"Is daddy dead? I can't feel our connection," she said and Hatorra knew what was coming.

"Me either. I don't know," Hatorra answered honestly.

She rubbed Kasei's cheek and put her forehead against her daughter's forehead.

"But I do know that it's okay to cry Kas. You don't have to be strong for me. It's my job to be strong for you," she said and Kasei nodded.

She cried into her mother's chest. Beautiful black tear gems fell onto the bed silently. Hatorra leaned back against the wall, holding her daughter tightly. Her fingers absently played with her hair.

"I-I miss daddy!" she cried hysterically.

Hatorra held her tighter.

"I miss him too baby," she whispered in her ear.

After the bed lay full of tear gems, she fell asleep in her mother's arms. It had been a long day.

**The Present… **

No one spoke. The usually bright little girl had finally broken.

"What happens now?" Yusuke asked weakly.

"Where do they go from here?" Kuwabara followed up.

Hiei's chest hurt. That little girl, her tears, they were his. All he wanted to do was comfort her. To let her know things would be okay. That he wouldn't let this happen.

**The Future…**

Hatorra rested Kasei on the bed, collected the tear gems, and stuffed them under a pillow. She cleaned her daughter's bloody mouth and then she walked outside to the others.

"Is Kasei alright?" Daisuke asked calmly.

Hatorra nodded.

"She will be, after she gets some sleep. I think we all should get some sleep," Hatorra said quietly.

Yukina scooped up Yuki and walked into one of the empty rooms after saying her goodnights. The mother and son needed some time alone to grieve. Kat turned to Hatorra.

"What do we do about Hideki? He's still inside with Keiko," Kat said softly.

"Let him have tonight. I can bury her tomorrow morning," Hatorra suggested.

Kat shook her head.

"It's too risky," she said and Hatorra shrugged.

"What do you suggest then?" she asked her long time friend.

"I think we should burn the body," she said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Hideki would never forgive us," Hatorra said quickly.

"Hatorra, this isn't about forgiveness. This is about survival," Kat said firmly.

"She was his mother. That's Yusuke's wife in there," Hatorra shot back.

"Well, where is Yusuke?" Kat said angrily.

Hatorra stood silent. She seemed to be processing the situation.

"We're underground. The body will decompose rapidly. That's not healthy to breathe in down here," Kat added.

"So what should I do Kat? Throw the body out like trash? Allow the demons outside to pick at it?" Hatorra said angrily.

"You're misplacing your anger," Kat said and Hatorra stared at her.

"I'll dispose of the body," she said and Kat nodded.

Hatorra walked into the room and Hideki looked up at her miserably. Hatorra's eyes saddened.

"I have to take the body now Hideki. It cannot stay down here with us, do you understand?" she said calmly.

Hideki held onto Keiko tighter.

"_She's_ my mom," he said feebly.

Hatorra shook her head.

"No, it isn't. That's just her body. Your mom is up there," she said pointing to the Reikai.

Hideki looked up.

"With my dad?" he asked quietly.

Hatorra shook her head.

"That I don't know. But she's safe now. No one can hurt her anymore," Hatorra said and Hideki nodded slowly.

He stood up.

"I don't have anyone left…" he mumbled and Hatorra hugged him tightly.

"You have us Hideki. We're still your family and we'll protect you, okay?" she asked holding him to her firmly.

Hideki held her just as tight and nodded into her shoulder.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked and Hatorra nodded bringing him to her room.

She returned to Keiko's room and stared at the human woman. She cleared her throat. She could do this. She had to. She took Keiko's hand in hers tightly and took in a shaky breath.

**The Present… **

"Where the fuck are _we_ in the future Koenma? We went to the Makai, so are we dead or something? Why the fuck am I not there with her?" Yusuke roared.

Koenma shook his head.

"I don't know where you guys are. Like I told Hiei, this is the first time I'm seeing the tape!" Koenma said in his defense.

Yusuke took in a shaky breath and sat down watching the screen.

**The Future… **

"I'm sorry Keiko," she whispered and just couldn't find anything else to say.

"I—" she stopped when she heard someone behind her.

"—Daisuke, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting some rest," she said as firmly as she could.

Daisuke sighed and walked into the room further.

"Let me help you. You shouldn't do something like this alone," he said calmly.

"No, you need rest—" she began, but he cut her off.

"—stop doing that. Stop treating me like I'm weak. I'm not and you know it. You and Uncle Hiei are the only ones that don't treat me like a kid. I know what's going on, I'm not blind. We're in a war trying to survive. I get it. Now let me help you," he said more sternly.

Hatorra stared at the eleven year old. She slowly nodded.

"Grab that end of the sheet. We'll wrap her first."

They brought Keiko's body to the upper levels and finally made it to the roof. They had masked their ki so as not to be detected. No one knew they were up there. Hatorra placed Keiko's body on the ledge. Daisuke grabbed Hatorra's hand before she could light the match and push her off.

"Shouldn't we say something first?" he asked quickly.

Hatorra lowered the match and looked at the body. Daisuke stared at it too.

"I suddenly don't know what to say," Hatorra admitted shamefully.

"Just start talking. The words will just come to you. That's what dad always—" his voice cut short.

Hatorra looked at him. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. She took in a deep, but shaky breath and turned to Keiko's body.

"When we met I wasn't very fond of you Keiko," she started.

Daisuke blinked a couple of times.

"You always smiled and were always so happy. It didn't make any sense to me until I became part of your big, unrelated family. Then I knew why you were always smiling and cheerful, because, life with all of them was…beautiful," she stopped.

Daisuke took her hand gently.

"And just when I thought life couldn't get any more beautiful…we all had kids," she said as her vision blurred.

"We were supposed to watch them grow up together and transform from kids we were proud of, to adults we were proud of. All of us. But I failed you guys. I couldn't keep us all safe. I made decisions and people died, you died, Kuwabara died, Genkai died. Because I just wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said trembling slightly.

"She's with Uncle Kuwabara right now, Aunt Torra," Daisuke said weakly.

His vision was beginning to blur too. Hatorra nodded.

"You know what the last thing I said to my dad was? Before he left to the Makai?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"I said, 'I don't even know what to say to you,'" he said and the eleven year old broke.

He covered his face with his free hand and broke down hysterically crying. Hatorra bit her lip so hard she thought she tasted blood. She finally took a deep breath and hugged Daisuke tightly.

"It's okay to feel grief Daisuke. It's okay to cry," she whispered in his ear.

"But, you don't cry Aunt Torra," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Hatorra closed her eyes.

"Just because I don't cry doesn't mean I don't feel grief. I have to be strong right now," she said and Daisuke wiped his eyes furiously.

"I want to be strong like you," he said and Hatorra smiled weakly.

"Let's finish this okay?" she said and lit the match.

"Bye Aunt Keiko," Daisuke said quietly as Hatorra pushed the burning body off the roof.

"Let's go back inside before someone notices," she said and they headed back inside.

Hatorra waited until everyone was asleep and then slid to the floor in the corner of an empty room. She cried silently until she had no more tears left. And then it was like she never cried at all.

**Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys! **

**The Present… **

The screen faded out and Koenma pulled out yet another tape. Yusuke couldn't speak. He just held Keiko tightly. He was in shock.

"Does this future ever find its resolution?" Kurama asked quietly.

"It may. I continue getting these tapes from my Onlookers. They send them to me because they are continuing to watch our future. So here's the next one. There's a gap in time here. Do you want to see it?" Koenma asked softly.

"Yes," Hiei said not hesitating.

He wanted to see what happens to them.

"I want to know everything I possibly can so that I may prevent this," he said and everyone nodded quickly in agreement.

Though, they _were _shocked to see that Hiei was the one who said it.

**The Future…Some Months Later… **

The screen opened up to a wasteland. It used to be the city, but now it was unrecognizable. In only a few months the once vibrant busy city was usually filled with screams or it was very quiet and demons ran rampant throughout the area.

"Move quickly, we need to get these supplies back to base," a hooded figure said to another shorter hooded figure as they ran.

The two hooded figures stopped short and froze.

"You smell that?" the shorter one asked.

"Yes, I recognize that stench anywhere…C-classes. Handle them," the other responded.

The shorter one pulled off his hood as the demons came into view. Daisuke stood before the C-classes and smirked. His hair was slightly longer and he had a small cut on his cheek.

"I got this," he muttered and the other hooded figure pulled her hood off.

"Good, deal with them quickly. We have somewhere to be," Hatorra said matching his smirk.

Her hair was still short to her shoulders and she had a few scars on her body from her many encounters with demons over the past couple of months. She watched as Daisuke expertly killed every demon in their path.

"Well done, but Hideki is catching up on your score, so you better watch out," she said pulling her hood back on.

Daisuke huffed.

"Yeah, but numbers mean nothing when the demon is weaker than a kitten. It's all about skill," Daisuke said.

"And I just have more," he added and Hatorra smacked his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he whined.

"You were sounding way too much like your uncle. Cut that shit out!" she said and they laughed.

"Let's go back to base. Mom's waiting," Daisuke said putting his hood back on.

The two took off.

**The Present…**

"She's training Daisuke and she mentioned taking Hideki out. No one else can help her fight, so she trains the kids as a last resort," Kurama said more to himself than the others.

"Your son has gotten stronger since we last saw him," Hiei added.

_She's strong and extremely intelligent. She has excellent defense and offense. _

He thought about it briefly then shook it off. He was dying to know how he met her.

**The Future… **

The two reached the safe house and walked in without a problem. No S-classes came around during this time and anything less than that didn't dare. They walked into a room and pulled off their hoods.

"Mommy!" Kasei yelled grinning and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh thank god! I freak out every time you take one of them out!" Kat said patting her heart.

Her stomach was huge. Hatorra chuckled.

"Well we got what we were after," Hatorra said pulling a bag out of her pouch.

Kat squealed in delight.

"Oh yay!" she giggled and Hatorra rolled her eyes and chuckled throwing the bag to her friend.

Kat opened the bag quickly and took out chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"You're a lifesaver guys! Thanks," she said and kissed Daisuke on the cheek happily.

Daisuke blushed.

"Mom, next time can you send us out for something a little more…necessary?" he asked scratching his head.

Kat glared at him.

"This was necessary! This is feeding your baby brother or sister! When I was pregnant with you it was _necessary_ for me to have chips, any kind of chips, but preferably Pringles. I needed the chips then and I need the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream now," she ranted eating her ice cream and smiling gleefully.

Hatorra shook her head. Kasei looked at her mom.

"What did you need with me mommy?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, I needed chocolate, and lots and lots of it. I'd send your dad on midnight runs for anything consisting of chocolate and he would go, because, well, frankly, he was terrified of my rapid mood changes," she said and Kasei laughed.

It was a real laugh, a laugh that almost made everything okay. Almost.

"Daddy was scared?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes he was and chocolate kept me happy so he would get it for me," Hatorra laughed remembering.

"What about my mom? What did she need?" Hideki asked interested.

"Keiko was all about the ice chips. Every minute she'd be chewing on one or sucking on one. She took those ice chips all the way into the delivery room with her," Kat said laughing.

Hideki laughed. Again, it was real.

"Nothing beat when she beamed the cup at Yusuke and it got him right in the eye," Kat said and Hatorra chuckled.

"The woman had perfect aim!" she added.

Yuki turned to Yukina and waited. Yukina shook her head.

"I didn't have any cravings…I would unintentionally freeze things," Yukina said and the group burst into laughter.

"It was a stressful time for me! Hatorra, when you were pregnant, Hiei would randomly burn things!" Yukina yelled laughing.

Hatorra held her stomach and laughed.

"Remember…remember when he scorched a piece of Kurama's hair by accident because Kasei kicked?" she said through her laughter.

Kat had tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Kurama wouldn't speak to him for a week!" she cried.

"Or when Yukina froze Kuwabara by accident, because she went into labor? We had to beg and threaten Hiei to unfreeze him so that he could be there for the delivery!" Kat yelled and Yukina wiped her eyes laughing.

"I have never heard Yukina curse, but that day was full of surprises!" Hatorra laughed earning a playful hit from Yukina.

**The Present…**

The group couldn't help but find themselves chuckling at the memories shared by the three women. They really all seemed to have great families and the love was abundant.

"We all seemed so happy together…how could this have happened to us?" Keiko asked in a whisper.

"It won't happen to us. We will find a way to stop it," Yusuke said his face full of determination.

**The Future…**

The laughter died down as inhuman shrieks were heard outside. Then there was a loud thumping on the door. Hatorra's wolf ears pricked up.

"Is it a demon?" Yukina asked pulling Yuki closer to her.

Hatorra listened and the thumping stopped.

"False alarm," Kat muttered after a few moments, her eyes glazed over.

"Demon straggler," Hatorra nodded in confirmation.

The group was silent for a while. The light mood had ended. Kasei yawned and rubbed her eyes. Hatorra brushed some of the little girl's hair out of her face and stood up with her.

"I'm going to put Kasei down for a nap. I'll be right back," she said walking into the other room.

Daisuke turned to his mom.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her calmly.

Kat stared at him for a brief moment.

"You looked so much like your father when you just said that," she smiled sadly.

Daisuke smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry he's not here with us mom," he said and Kat touched his cheek.

"I have you Daisuke. You are my little piece of him," she smiled and Daisuke hugged her tightly.

Kat returned the hug and held her son for a while. Hideki turned to the door alertly.

"Someone is approaching," he said and Kat gasped in pain clutching her stomach.

Daisuke pulled away from her in clear panic.

"What's wrong mother?" he asked distraught seeing his mother's face in agony.

"Hatorra!" Yukina screamed running over to Kat.

Hatorra came out of Kasei's room quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked running over to her sisters-in-law quickly.

"I-I think I'm in labor!" Kat screamed in pain.

It was the first time panic had hit Hatorra in the face in a while.

"Okay well we've been preparing for this so…" she trailed off as Kat let out another scream.

Hideki ran over to Hatorra and grabbed her shoulder.

"Someone really strong is coming!" he said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

This day was turning bad and fast.

"Alright, Daisuke, Hideki, go to the door and size up the threat. Then come back and report to me," Hatorra said quickly.

Hideki started for the door, but realized Daisuke wasn't following him. Kasei came out of her room.

"Why is Aunt Kat yelling?" she asked in confusion.

"She's having the baby," Yuki said walking over to her.

Kasei nodded and sat down with Yuki in a corner watching the events. Daisuke couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. Hideki grabbed his shoulder.

"Come to the door with me. Someone powerful is coming closer and we have to protect our family at any cost," he said firmly.

He looked just like his dad then, Daisuke noticed. Also, his ki was flaring and he wondered briefly if the younger boy was really stronger than him. He shook it off and followed Hideki to the door.

"The ki…it's familiar. I can't lock onto it though. The demon is trying to hide it," Daisuke said quietly.

Kat's screams echoed throughout the safe house. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Hideki's eyes widened.

"There are two others with him. They, too, are hiding their ki," Daisuke said trying to ignore the screams.

**The Present…**

"Three kinds of ki? It couldn't be coincidence could it?" Yusuke asked turning to the others.

There was hope in his voice. Kurama had moved up towards the screen. His wife was in labor about to give birth to his child in a safe house in the middle of a war and he wasn't there. Hiei watched his friend carefully. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had fallen in love with a woman he hadn't met yet.

**Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys! **

**The Future… **

Hideki looked at Daisuke.

"Are we really going to open this door?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Daisuke took in a deep breath.

"They're strong. I don't need awareness to sense that. If we could maybe lead them away from the safe house…" he trailed off.

His plan really ended there. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes. A strong grip on his shoulder made him open them again. Hideki grinned.

"Seal the door leading to the others. We'll fight together. If we die, we die knowing we gave them a chance to escape and survive," he said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Okay," he mumbled after a small pause.

**The Present… **

"Your son is exactly like you! Same stupid plans and everything!" Genkai groaned.

The group stood up. For some reason they knew this was the moment of truth. Whoever was behind that door was going to change everything.

**The Future… **

Hideki looked at Daisuke quickly.

"If I don't make it, tell Kasei—" he started but Daisuke stopped him.

"—we're going to make it. If we go into a fight already thinking that we're going to lose then we will. We're not going to lose Hideki. We're going to win," Daisuke said smiling some.

Hideki nodded quickly and grinned.

"Hell yeah we are!" he said as they both swung open the door ki blazing.

**The Present…**

"Are they out of their minds?" Yusuke yelled, holding his head.

Kurama was thinking the same thing, but kept it to himself. His son was so much like him, but then so much like his mother as well.

"Who's behind that door?" Keiko asked, covering her mouth.

"It could be anyone," Kuwabara muttered.

**The Future…**

Hatorra turned towards the door leading to the hallway where the front door was.

_Where the hell are they? What's taking so long? _

Kat grabbed her hand tightly and screamed again. Yukina smiled as the screaming subsided and a small bundle cried in her arms.

"It's a boy!" Yukina yelled smiling as a few tear gems fell.

Hatorra laughed in relief and Kat rested her head on Hatorra's lap.

"He's beautiful Kat," she said staring at the red fuzz and green eyes.

"He looks just like his daddy," Kat cooed holding her new baby close.

Kasei suddenly stood up. Hatorra's ears perked up.

"What is it Kasei?" she asked quickly.

"Don't you feel it mommy? Daddy's connection's back," she said shocked.

Hatorra's eyes widened as her connection reopened.

"Hatorra?" a deep voice came from behind them.

Hatorra froze and Kasei turned to the voice.

"Daddy!" she screamed and took off towards him.

Hiei scooped her up quickly and held her tight as she planted kisses on his cheeks. Hatorra stood up and turned around slowly.

"Hiei?" she asked in disbelief.

Hiei mustered a small smile for her and she felt her heart swell again. He noticed that Yukina and Yuki were also smiling and safe and for that he was grateful. He gave a small smile to them as well. He wondered briefly where Kuwabara was.

"I told you I'd come back alive," he said and she felt her feet move towards him.

Her mind was blank, but her heart was beating so fast it hurt. When she reached him she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He held her just as firmly, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck. He took in a deep breath. He missed her scent. Kasei was cramped between them, but she didn't mind. She was too happy.

"Are Kurama and Yusuke with you?" Kat asked hopefully.

Hatorra pulled away from Hiei slightly. Hiei turned to the door just as Daisuke and Hideki appeared in the arms of Kurama and Yusuke. Hatorra laughed in relief and Kat covered her face with her free hand as tear gems fell from her eyes. Kurama was by Kat's side immediately.

"Kat?" he asked worriedly.

His eyes widened seeing the baby in her arms.

"I never got the chance to tell you that I was pregnant when you came home. You had to leave so suddenly and I just didn't have the chance," she explained and Kurama seemed to relax somewhat.

"He's stunning," he said kissing her forehead.

Daisuke clung to him like glue.

"What will we name him?" Kurama asked softly.

Kat shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea!" she laughed and Kurama chuckled.

Yusuke looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked and Hideki's head lowered.

Hiei felt Hatorra's hand involuntarily clench onto his shirt. Kasei also held onto him tightly. Kat let her head fall into Kurama's lap and Daisuke lowered his head. Yukina looked away and Yuki stared at the ground. The men took a moment for everything to set in. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Genkai? Kuwabara? K-Keiko?" he asked looking more and more distraught.

"It was a really bad couple of months," Hatorra whispered.

Yusuke looked at his son.

"We tried to save mom…we couldn't," he said tearing up.

"Kuwabara saved us all by sacrificing himself. He says you all owe him one," Hatorra added.

"Genkai did the same," Kat mentioned.

"The others…we didn't even get a chance to try to rescue them. After the first wave ended, we scouted their houses, but there were no signs of any human life," Hatorra said quietly.

The room became silent. Hiei unconsciously pulled Hatorra and Kasei closer. He didn't realize how lucky he was to have his whole family with him, alive. Kurama did the same.

"We could tell the moment we got back up here that something terrible had happened. We even had to deal with some higher classes ourselves. We never stopped looking for you though," Kurama said and Kat frowned.

"How long have you been looking for us?" she asked curiously.

"For months now," Kurama answered and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Months? When did you come back up to the Ningenki?" she asked incredulously.

"With my estimates, probably right after the first wave died down. That was the strongest wave. We knew nothing of it. The Makai was left untouched. We were in negotiations for peace and we had thought we got that. But when we were permitted to go back to the Ningenki, what we saw…apparently we didn't get peace," Kurama explained.

"So nothing happened to the Makai? You guys were fine and safe down there?" Hatorra asked wide eyed.

Hiei nodded.

"It was just negotiations for peace with Enma. When we finished we all requested to go to the Ningenki. When we got up here the first thing we saw was that the temple was destroyed. We began looking from there," he said.

"Why did our connections close?" Hatorra asked quickly.

"That I don't know. There must have been some interference," Hiei said shaking his head.

"We'll stay here the night. Tomorrow we'll head to the Makai and let Enma clean this mess up here. Unless he wants to declare another war again because of the demons attacking the humans…in which case, I'm in," Yusuke said angrily.

He scooped up Hideki and went into a room. He needed time to grieve. Kurama helped Kat up and the family went into a room. Yukina and Yuki greeted Hiei with a strong hug before retreating to their room. Kasei yawned.

"Mommy, can daddy tuck me in tonight?" she asked tiredly.

Hatorra smiled warmly.

"Of course," she said nodding and headed into another room.

**The Present… **

"That doesn't make any sense," Kurama said quickly.

"What doesn't?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Kurama thought about it before proceeding.

"Botan made it clear that no one but the people in the Reikai knew of Koenma's death and Enma's plans to go to war. So how was it that only a day after, a large band of demons, some even in the higher classes, come into the Ningenki? Wouldn't the Reikai be on high alert due to the assassination?" he questioned.

"Are you saying that someone in the Reikai may be responsible for Koenma's death?" Hiei surmised.

Kurama nodded.

"And possibly the attack on the Ningenki, to get the demons into more trouble. Someone that knew our families would be in the Ningenki and therefore would turn us and lead our demon lords against the other demons," Kurama added.

"A Civil War," Yusuke said eyes wide.

"Destroy the Makai and who rules?" Kurama asked.

"The Reikai!" Botan yelled covering her mouth in horror.

"We've been set up," Hiei growled.

"But who in the Reikai would do such a thing?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Oh, I think I know who," Koenma said darkly.

**The Future…**

Hiei walked into the room and laid Kasei down on the bed carefully.

"Good night daddy," she said sleepily.

Hiei smiled at her.

"Good night Kasei," he said kissing her forehead and stepping out of the room.

He walked into another room and stopped short. He stared at his wife, who was currently changing. His eyes widened upon seeing the many new scars that littered her back. He was behind her in a second and she gasped, but he did not allow her to turn around. His fingers grazed over the scars lightly.

"They're old," she tried.

"Not that old. These scars are unfamiliar to me and I know of every scar on your body," he said tensely.

Hatorra smiled slightly and turned around looking up at him.

"I've earned these scars while you were away," she said gently and Hiei's eyes widened.

"Each one represents what I went through to keep those kids safe. I don't regret having them," she said grinning.

Hiei stared at her. She was thrown into war, but she hadn't changed. He let his hands rise to her face and cup her cheeks.

"You and Kasei will not leave my side again," he said sternly and she smiled.

"I know," she said and his lips connected with hers.

She felt the passion behind the kiss and it made her knees weak. He had missed her. She felt a tear slip by and quickly wiped it away breaking the kiss. Hiei stared at her.

"You do not have to hide your pain from me. It's alright to feel, Hatorra," he said quietly and she broke.

Tears streamed down her face and he held her closely as she cried. He let his fingers run through her hair carelessly until she calmed. They both lay down on the bed and he held her as they slept.

In Kurama's room, Daisuke was holding his baby brother while Kat rested in Kurama's arms.

"What did King Enma have to say at the negotiations?" she asked him and Kurama frowned.

"He was odd. He seemed to want to make peace more than we did, and yet, he was the one who wanted to declare war on us in the first place," he said and Kat looked up at him.

"That is odd," she said frowning.

"And then for a pack of rogue demons to just suddenly attack the Ningenki after all this time. Why now? It just…fits to well," he said sighing.

"What are you thinking Kurama?" Kat asked him and he looked down at her.

"Honestly, I'm thinking that the one who assassinated Koenma is—"

**The Present…**

The screen went black.

"What the hell?" Yusuke yelled.

Koenma opened up his compact immediately.

"Tell the Onlookers I need the next tape," he said quickly.

His face turned to a look of shock.

"What do you mean there are no more tapes?" Koenma shouted.

Yusuke stood up along with the rest of the gang.

"No more tapes? I call bullshit!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama nodded.

"Yusuke's right, they are keeping them from us. It's just as I thought. The one who assassinated you is from the Reikai, not the Makai," he said fiercely.

Koenma sighed.

"Yes and I know who it is. It's plain as day," Koenma said scratching his head.

"Who is it?" Yusuke asked in shock.

Koenma looked at Kurama and Kurama nodded.

"It's your father isn't it? It's King Enma," Kurama said surely.

Everyone gasped. Koenma let his head drop into his hands.

"It's all so clear now," Koenma said.

His body trembled.

"Start a war with the weakened Makai, due to the Civil War he has already put into place, and gain ruling dominancy. It's a thought out, calculated plan," Kurama summed it up.

"I didn't think my father would stoop so low as to kill me. But I _am_ the only one standing in the way of his plan," Koenma sighed.

"Not the only one, not anymore," Yusuke said angrily.

"We can't just go up to him and confront him. First off, we have no proof, and second, we're just not strong enough to take him on yet. We need some time and we have it. It will be eleven years from the time Kat gets pregnant that I am assassinated and Kurama, you haven't even met her yet," Koenma rationalized the situation.

"Yeah but we saw the tapes. Enma could try something now, thinking that we've figured it out…which we have!" Yusuke said.

Koenma nodded slowly.

"We shouldn't try anything drastic. Let things fall into place," he said and the group nodded.

"We'll try it your way for now, but if this doesn't work, we do it my way," Yusuke said firmly.

Koenma nodded.

"Agreed."

**Alright guys I'm pretty sure that you'll be meeting Kat and Hatorra in the next chapter if I plan it right! I hope you're enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys! **

**One Week Later…Koenma's Palace…**

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all walked into the palace on edge.

"I hate coming here now that I know what happens," Yusuke said quietly.

"Agreed, but we cannot show our distaste yet Yusuke. We must act as if we know nothing," Kurama whispered.

"Oh good you guys are here. I have important news!" Koenma said frantically searching his files.

"What is it Koenma? Is it about the tapes? We can't keep leaving our territories. I don't know about Yomi or Mukuro, but my people are getting pissed that I'm not there," Yusuke asked looking around.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this does pertain to the tapes. I found Hatorra and Kat," he said grabbing the correct file.

Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened.

"You found them?" Kurama asked shocked.

Koenma nodded.

"I did some digging and they do have a record. Why did I do this digging you ask? Well, they broke into the Ningenki a few hours ago. They've never done something this big before. They usually keep to petty crimes, but this is huge. I need you to meet up with Kuwabara and find them before my father does," he explained.

The trio stared at the young prince.

"What do we do when we find them?" Yusuke asked what was on everyone's mind.

Koenma nodded.

"Find them first and we'll take it from there," was all he said.

Before the guys left Koenma spoke.

"Do not take them lightly. You saw how strong Hatorra was on the tapes. Now Kat can fight too. Be cautious," he warned.

The guys nodded and jumped through the portal.

**The Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

"Well, where the hell do we start looking?" Yusuke asked frustrated.

They had met up with the others at the temple. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan wanted to come but Genkai convinced them not to and decided that she would go with the guys instead.

"Calm down Yusuke, we'll find them. But we should leave now," Kurama tried to calm his more hostile friend down.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll fall right in love with us when we arrest them," Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Urameshi, you've been extremely agitated lately. I can feel your whole aura is out of whack!" Kuwabara rubbed his head.

"Well it's not every day you find out your wife dies and the world goes to shit a few years from now!" he growled.

Keiko winced at his statement.

"Hey! It can't be any worse than us! We die!" Genkai snapped at him motioning to her and Kuwabara.

Yusuke immediately felt bad.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Kuwabara waved him off and headed to the door.

"Kurama's right. We should leave now," he said opening the door and freezing.

A young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes was holding up another woman with short, dark brown hair and intense green eyes. It seemed the brunette was badly injured and clutching her side. Blood seeped through her fingers steadily. Kat held up her hand and a long icicle formed at Kuwabara's throat.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble, but if you start something I won't hesitate to kill you," Kat said dangerously low.

Kuwabara squealed and the others came to the door.

"Kuwabara, what the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked walking to the door.

He gasped upon seeing the two girls.

"What the hell happened?" he asked frantically.

Kat furrowed her eyebrows.

_He almost looks concerned_, she thought.

"Back away from the door or I'll kill your friend," Kat seethed and Hatorra glanced up slowly.

"Kat, he's one of the demon lords…tread carefully," she mumbled as blood seeped out of her mouth.

Kat pressed the icicle to Kuwabara's throat harder.

"I know who he is. Maybe if he sees blood on his friend's throat he'll know just how serious _I_ am," she threatened.

Yusuke stared at her and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Listen, we're being attacked left and right and we were told that this place was safe from Spirit Detection. To ask for a woman named Genkai. Obviously, the person who told this to us was wrong, since it seems the former Spirit Detective is present. Let us leave now quietly and I'll allow your friend his life," Kat said seriously.

Hatorra groaned lowly and pressed her hand to her wound harder.

"Just leave me, you'll never get away with me in this condition," Hatorra said through gritted teeth.

Kat sneered at her friend.

"Shut up!" she yelled and looked back at the door.

Kurama and Hiei had found their way to the door as well.

"Who did that to her?" Hiei asked quickly.

Kat froze.

_So the seconds in command to Yomi and Mukuro were here too? _

Genkai pushed by the men.

"Your friend isn't going to get very far with that wound. Bring her inside and let our healer have a look at it," Genkai said calmly.

"Hiei, let's scan the perimeter outside. Make sure none of King Enma's Spirit Defenses followed them here," Kurama said and Hiei nodded as they both left the temple.

Kat's eyes were wide. She slowly let the icicle melt away from Kuwabara's throat.

"You're going to help us?" she asked incredulously.

Yusuke walked over to Kat and let his hand slip under Hatorra's other arm taking on most of her weight.

"Let's get her inside," he said and Kat nodded quickly.

Yusuke carefully laid Hatorra down on the floor and Kuwabara got some towels. Kat helped Hatorra lift her shirt and Yusuke winced.

"She was shot?" he asked kneeling down.

"The bastards didn't even sound off a warning shot. We had just finished a battle with a few demons when those dicks showed up and shot at us. What cowards!" she seethed.

Kat growled lowly.

"I'm a healer, but I'm too weak from our fights. I don't have enough ki to help her. She can usually heal herself, but you don't know what we've been through in the last 24 hours. It's like someone put a bounty on our heads," she said quietly.

Yukina came out followed by Kuwabara.

"This is Ms. Yukina. She's a healer too. She'll help you," Kuwabara said beaming.

"You're an ice apparition?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yes," Yukina answered smiling at Kat knowingly.

"So am I," Kat said smiling some.

"Oh really? But not fully, right?" Yukina asked, pretending not to know.

Kat shook her head.

"I'm half and half. Ice and Kitsune," she said and Yukina smiled again.

She wanted to hug her. Yukina looked down as Hatorra let out a small whimper. She placed her hands over the wound.

"I'll heal this right up, but it'll take a few minutes. Why don't you get washed up?" Yukina suggested, but Kat shook her head.

"No, I can't leave her. I need to see that she'll be okay," Kat said honestly.

Kurama and Hiei walked back in and watched Yukina heal the wound.

"Why is King Enma's Spirit Defense team after you?" Kurama asked calmly.

Kat turned to him.

"I honestly have no idea. We've done petty crimes in the past, but we weren't doing anything when a whole bunch of demons attacked us. Then, out of nowhere, these assholes attack us and try to kill us. We fled here hoping to find some kind of safety until we figure out what to do next. But why they want us dead so bad, I have no clue," Kat answered truthfully.

Kurama nodded. He had an idea why they wanted them dead. Yusuke seemed to read his mind because he shot up angrily.

"Those bastards!" he roared.

Kat stared at him wide eyed.

"They're trying to kill them because of the—" but Kurama was quick to cut him off.

"—because of the strict new code in the Reikai, you're right Yusuke," Kurama covered quickly.

"Strict new code?" Kat asked confused.

Yusuke shook his head. Kurama sweat dropped. So it wasn't his finest moment.

"Uh, yes, King Enma is sending his teams after everyone with a criminal record…even the smallest of ones," he covered.

Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Shouldn't he be going after bigger threats?" she asked annoyed.

Kurama shrugged.

"You two were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he saved himself.

Kat nodded.

"That sounds like our type of luck," she smiled.

Kurama smiled back.

_She's perfect,_ he thought unconsciously.

Yukina stopped the healing process and Hatorra sat up slowly.

"Thank you, Yukina," Hatorra said politely.

Yukina beamed. This was her sister-in-law after all. Hiei felt his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Hatorra and this is Kat," Hatorra said politely.

She remained sitting. She was exhausted.

"Yeah, we know," Kuwabara said, not thinking and Hatorra furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know?" she asked.

"God damn it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

Kat stood up.

"What's going on here? First you answer the door and look like you're concerned for Hatorra when you've never met her, then you help us knowing we're demons, now you know our names. What's going on?" Kat asked frowning.

Before anyone could answer a portal appeared out of nowhere and Koenma popped out. Kat's eyes widened and Hatorra stood up carefully. She stumbled slightly and Hiei instinctively went to steady her, but Kurama grabbed his friend's shoulder calmly. Hiei had to use most of his reserve to restrain himself. Koenma held up his hand.

"Don't be alarmed. They know your names because of the file I gave to them recently. Don't worry; I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here to help. My father wants the two of you dead. He will not stop until he sees his will completed. As to why, I will explain that later. Right now you two must stay here with my team and trust us," he said seriously.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Why are _you_ helping us then?" Kat asked suspiciously to Koenma.

"Because lately my father and I haven't been on the same page about how to run things in the Reikai," Koenma muttered.

Hatorra nodded and Kat looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm exhausted and I'm not in the mood for fighting. I don't mind resting here where it's safe," she said yawning.

Kat shook her head.

"You're too trusting," she mumbled.

Hatorra smiled slightly.

"Maybe, but I'm in no shape to travel right now," she said quietly.

Kat bit her lip.

"Fine, we'll stay for the night and see what condition you're in tomorrow," she said and Hatorra nodded.

Genkai smirked slightly.

"I'll show you to your rooms," she said softly.

"Thank you," Hatorra said politely.

"Yeah, thanks," Kat muttered still not okay with the whole thing.

As night approached, the girls seemed to get settled in. Yusuke went home with Keiko and Kuwabara stood at the temple with Yukina. Hiei found a comfortable tree and Kurama decided to go and see his mother. The night was very quiet.

**Shiori's House…**

"Oh, Shuichi! It's so great to see you!" his human mother Shiori cried happily.

Kurama smiled at his mother. It had been a while since he had seen her. Out of the three, he came back the most to visit the Ningenki, but still not enough.

"You have to stay the night, I won't take no for an answer!" she said and Kurama nodded.

"Of course mother, I would love to stay," he said and she directed him to his room while she made them tea.

In his room, he rested on his bed for a moment and closed his eyes. He didn't notice his window being opened and a figure sliding in. His eyes opened suddenly when cold hard steel was put to his throat. Green eyes stared into green eyes.

"Hatorra?" Kurama questioned.

Hatorra stared down at him. Her face was unreadable and cold.

"Youko Kurama," she whispered spitefully.

Kurama wasn't sure how to handle the situation before him. This wasn't how he expected to have his first talk with his sister. Hatorra pressed the dagger to his throat harder.

"I have been looking for this opportunity for a long time," she started.

Kurama was shocked to learn that he couldn't move. She had him pinned at the joints. She was clever.

"Opportunity?" he asked as calmly as he could.

His mother was downstairs and he didn't want any unnecessary trouble. Hatorra nodded.

"You stay in Yomi's territory all the time and when you're not there you're here in the Ningenki for some reason. Both places where I cannot reach you…until now," she seethed.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows.

"You fear Yomi?" he asked trying to keep her talking.

Hatorra shook her head.

"No, I fear what I may cause if I have to kill him to get to you. War is not something I wish to see," she said calmly.

Kurama was amazed at how casually she could speak with the person she was attempting to kill. He also wondered how much truth there was to her statement about Yomi.

_Could she really kill him? _

"So I waited and as luck would have it, a chance presented itself to me in the form of a bullet wound," she smiled slyly.

"If you're going to kill me I think I deserve to know why," Kurama said coolly.

Hatorra stared at him.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said and Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"You're not?" he asked.

Hatorra slid off of him and pocketed her dagger.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to tell you something," she said and suddenly she looked less menacing.

Kurama nodded and waited.

"I'm your sister," she whispered and Kurama bit his lip.

_How the hell am I going to fake this? _

"My sister died a long time ago," he said choosing the denial route.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't know where you heard that, but it's untrue. We have the same mother," she replied calmly.

"Why did you put a dagger to my throat if you weren't going to kill me?" he asked what he really wanted to know.

Hatorra stared at him.

"I intended on killing you as I followed you here. Mother would always tell me I'd never measure up to you. You were her pride and joy and I was…the other one," she said and Kurama's eyes saddened.

Hatorra quickly frowned.

"I am not telling you this for your pity," she snapped and Kurama nodded.

"What stopped you?" he asked curiously.

"The woman downstairs…who is she to you?" she asked confused.

Kurama cleared his throat.

"She is my…human mother. When I was injured I escaped to the Ningenki and she raised me," he said quickly and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"I do not see our mother as my mother any longer," he continued.

"Nor do I share any of her views," he added.

Hatorra's eyes shifted to the door as Shiori walked in with tea. Kurama froze. Shiori froze. Hatorra stared at the woman holding the tea tray.

"Oh dear, Shuichi, I didn't know you had company!" she said and smiled brightly.

Hatorra's eyes widened. Kurama panicked.

"I'm Shuichi's mother Shiori. What's your name darling?" Shiori asked extending her hand after handing Kurama the tea tray.

Hatorra stared at the woman's hand. She looked at Kurama and then took the hand carefully.

"I'm Hatorra, a friend from work. Pleasure to meet you," she said smiling brightly.

Kurama stared at her wide eyed. It was Kasei's smile. Shiori beamed.

"I'll go get another cup!" she said happily.

Hatorra stopped her before Kurama could.

"That's fine; actually, I was just dropping off some information for…Shuichi that he forgot at work. It's late and I should be going anyway. It was really nice to meet you," Hatorra said kindly.

Shiori returned the smile and nodded. Kurama placed the tray down and stepped next to Hatorra.

"I'll walk you out. Mother, stay here and keep that tea hot. We have much to talk about," he said smiling and Shiori nodded.

At the door Hatorra turned to Kurama.

"She's lovely. I see why you remained here so long," she said smiling slightly.

Kurama relaxed some.

"I'm sorry for what our mother did to you. Please, stay in the Ningenki for a while and allow me the chance to catch up with you," he suggested and Hatorra shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning on her heels.

As she walked away, Kurama glanced up at the tree nearby.

"Make sure she gets home alright," he said before heading back inside.

A black blur left the tree. Walking back to the temple Hatorra stared at the ground.

_Why couldn't I kill him? _

She stopped as someone grabbed her hand. She turned and came face to face with Hiei, who held up his finger and shushed her, while pointing ahead of her. Hatorra furrowed her eyebrows and look to where he pointed. Her eyes widened as he pulled her behind a thick tree.

"Lower your youki," he whispered removing his sword from its sheath silently.

She immediately followed his command. Hiei peaked out from behind the tree.

"What are they doing here?" Hatorra asked quietly.

It was King Enma's Spirit Defense Team. Hiei glanced at her.

"They're probably here for you and Kat," he said calmly.

"What are you going to do? Fight them?" she asked looking at his sword.

"If I have to," he replied coolly.

Hatorra's eyes widened slightly, but listened in on the conversation with him. Genkai was speaking to them and they could clearly make out what was being said.

"We have reports that they are here," one of them said.

"Well they're not. And you have no authority here, so get the hell off my grounds!" Genkai rasped angrily.

They stood their ground.

"This is my property and I will take hostile action if I must," Genkai added.

The team looked at each other and vanished. Genkai sighed and walked back inside. Hatorra took in a deep breath and Hiei sheathed his sword. Hatorra glanced down and noticed he was still holding her hand tightly. She blushed slightly. Hiei glanced down and immediately let go of her hand. He had a faint blush on his cheeks too.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Hiei hn'ed. Hatorra smiled softly.

"I'm not used to being treated as the damsel in distress," she said chuckling some.

Hiei stared at her. She had a nice laugh. He looked at the temple.

"You're in a lot of trouble. It's my job to keep you safe and I don't fail," he said bluntly.

Hatorra stared at him wide eyed.

"And Kat too," she said.

"What?" Hiei asked turning back to face her.

"It's your job to keep me _and_ _Kat_ safe is what you meant, right?" she asked and Hiei hesitated.

"Yes," he finally said.

Hatorra smiled brightly and nodded.

"You should go inside," Hiei added, but before he could leave Hatorra grabbed his hand.

He froze. He wondered if she felt the jolts every time they touched.

"You're not coming?" she asked confused.

"I prefer the outdoors," he said calmly.

Hatorra grinned.

"Well what a coincidence! Me too!" she cheered.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked curiously.

"In the trees," he muttered.

Hatorra's smile fell and Hiei mentally hit himself.

"I have trouble with trees. Those are for cats and I'm no cat," she frowned playfully.

Hiei stared at her.

"It's pretty cold out. Maybe you should come inside with me," she suggested.

"I'm a fire demon. I can handle it," he said and Hatorra nodded.

She smiled slightly.

"Okay then, I guess this is good night," she said and turned around heading for the door.

For some reason she wanted him to stop her and she just didn't understand why.

**Later That Night…**

Hatorra lay in bed awake. She was having trouble sleeping for some reason. Maybe it was because she was sleeping in a soft bed and not her usual cave dwelling or grassy area. But she knew that really wasn't it. She couldn't go outside anyway. It was pouring out.

_Why can't I get him out of my head? _

She turned on her side intent on getting some sleep when there was a knock on her window. She sat up and walked over cautiously. When she pulled her shade back she gasped.

"Hiei?" she questioned, opening the window.

The fire demon glanced at her. He was soaked from head to toe. She suppressed a chuckle and an 'I told you so.'

"It's raining," he stated.

Hatorra nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's pouring. Come in," she said, moving so that he could enter.

Hiei jumped off the window ledge and removed his wet boots.

"I thought you were a fire demon. Can't you handle this weather?" she asked, smirking slightly.

Hiei glared at her.

"My ki is low. It's been a long day and I forgot that I was in the Makai this morning. My training regiment is tiresome and I haven't regained all of my strength back yet," he said, wringing out his cloak.

Hatorra nodded in understanding.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here the night," she said smiling brightly.

Hiei stared at her. She had the smile down pat, but her attitude was entirely different from the Hatorra he knew in the future. It was like her and Kat switched bodies. She was passive and soft spoken. It confused him. Hatorra cleared her throat and Hiei snapped back into the present.

"I have extra blankets," she said smiling.

Hiei shook his head.

"I'll just take a guest room," he said quietly.

Hatorra frowned.

"They're not ready because Genkai thought no one else was sleeping here. They have no sheets or pillows or anything. I have extra pillows and blankets," she said and Hiei realized she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll take the floor then," he said, leaning his sword against the wall.

Hatorra nodded and collected some pillows and blankets for him. She began to set up a place on the floor when he stopped her.

"You don't have to do that," he said quickly.

Hatorra smiled.

"It's okay. I want to," she grinned.

Hiei watched as she made the place on the floor for him.

"Thanks," he muttered, about to sit down, but she stopped him.

Hiei's eyes widened at her speed.

_She's fast. _

"You're clothes are soaked," she stated staring at him.

"They'll dry," he said flatly.

Hatorra rolled her eyes.

"You have an answer for everything," she laughed.

"Would you prefer if I remained silent?" he asked her and she frowned playfully.

"No, not at all. But I don't want you to get sick," she said kindly.

"I'll be fine. Go to sleep," he said and she nodded.

"Alright," she climbed into bed without another word.

_She's just like Kasei. Kasei's just like her._

"Good night Hiei," Hatorra whispered from the bed.

"Hn, night," he mumbled.

Hatorra's eyes opened to quiet mumbles coming from the floor. Her sensitive ears perked up and she lifted her head. Her green eyes turned gold and her wolf eyes scanned the dark with ease. They landed on a trembling fire demon. She sighed at the sight.

"So stubborn," she muttered and concentrated her ki.

Soon a young woman was no longer in the bed, but a white wolf. The white wolf jumped down to the floor and lay out across Hiei's lap. She snuggled up close to him and soon his trembling stopped as her soft fur kept him warm. His hands rested on her fur and soon Hatorra fell asleep.

The next day when Hiei woke up he was shocked to see a white wolf sleeping on his lap.

**I made this one longer! The next chapter is one month later. I have to keep things moving. I hope you're enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys! **

**One Month Later…Genkai's Temple… **

King Enma's Spirit Defense team had given up the search for the two girls. Enma was having troubles of his own in the Reikai and just couldn't bother with them at the moment. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were forced to go back to the Makai two weeks ago.

_**Flashback: Two Weeks Ago…**_

"_We were assigned to protect them by you! If we go back now it'll be like giving up on the mission!" Yusuke yelled angrily. _

"_We can take care of ourselves thank you very much. I believe you found that out the hard way," Kat interjected to Yusuke. _

_Yusuke grumbled and Koenma shook his head. _

"_Yusuke, my father stopped his pursuit. Hatorra and Kat have agreed to remain in the Ningenki for a while after you all return to your respective territories. Then they are free to go back home to the Makai. Anyway your people are getting annoyed and so are Mukuro and Yomi," Koenma repeated, exasperated._

_Yusuke shook his head. _

"_I don't like this," he said bluntly. _

_Kat frowned. _

"_This has been going on for a month now and you still have yet to tell us why you're so…attached to us," Kat said folding her arms. _

_Yusuke turned to Koenma and put his hands on his hips. _

"_I think we should tell them," he said flat out. _

_Everyone's eyes widened. _

"_Yusuke now is not the time—" Kurama tried, but Yusuke waved him off. _

"—_the Onlookers wouldn't have shown us the tapes if they didn't want us __**all**__ to see them," he said quickly._

_Hiei looked at Hatorra. She was looking at him questioningly. They had become closer during the month, especially after she had kept him warm during that one night. He learned that she excelled with a sword she called the Spirit Claimer Sword. It was longer than her and had thick, sharp edges. It only moved when her ki touched it. He had tried to lift it once and it didn't budge. She handled it swiftly and gracefully (Much how like Bui wielded his ax, except no one can move the sword but her). _

"_The Onlookers? Don't they monitor our respective futures? You've seen tapes from them? You've seen your futures?" Hatorra asked quietly putting it all together. _

"_Or you've seen our futures?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_Damn it Yusuke, couldn't you keep your mouth shut until we returned to the Makai?" Hiei spat. _

_Yusuke shook his head. _

"_Nope, so let's show them the tapes. Then they'll be filled in and we don't have to keep hiding shit," he said triumphantly. _

_He knew he already won. Koenma sighed. _

"_I guess we must," he said and Kurama and Hiei glared at Yusuke. _

_Kat and Hatorra sat down and Koenma slipped in the tapes he had. When the last tape finished, Kat and Hatorra stared at the screen wide eyed. _

"_Where are the rest?" Kat asked quietly._

_Yusuke shook his head. _

"_The Onlookers won't give us anymore. They're under strict orders from King Enma," Yusuke said testily. _

_Kat turned to Hatorra. _

"_That's why he wants us dead?" Kat asked, but Hatorra made no move to acknowledge her. _

"_Hatorra?" Kat asked and Hatorra cleared her throat and blinked. _

"_It makes no sense. Why would he want us dead if he wants that particular future to happen?" she asked not meeting anyone's eyes. _

"_My best guess is that he's seen the next tape and is holding it from us because it reveals him as the murderer and perhaps how to ultimately stop him. Maybe he doesn't like the outcome of his future and you girls have something to do with that," Koenma answered her._

_Hatorra stood up quickly. _

"_I'm leaving," she said and headed for the door. _

_Kat blinked confused. _

"_Wait! That's your answer?" she asked shocked. _

_Hatorra nodded and left. Before Kat could follow, Kurama grabbed her hand gently and Hiei flitted out after Hatorra. Kat turned to Kurama, who smiled politely. _

"_Let Hiei handle this one. Stay with me," he said and Kat blushed slightly. _

_This was her supposed future husband after all. She wondered how he would attempt to woo her. _

"_Fine, but what could __**he**__ possibly say to make her stay?" Kat questioned. _

_Kurama looked towards the door. _

"_Hiei doesn't say much, but when he does, his words may surprise you," he said and Kat nodded. _

_Kurama had also taken the opportunity to try to get to know his future wife. She had made it difficult for him, but he knew the time would come when they would eventually get closer. He just wondered when that would be, especially now, since she knew of their future. Though he took the opportunities he had to get to know her, that didn't mean she did the same. _

_All he knew was that she was vicious when training, so he could only imagine her in battle. Yusuke could attest to her training skills. She almost killed the demon lord three times within the month. Kat always trained. Hatorra hadn't stepped into the training room once since her stay. The group had never seen her fight before. They just knew she could turn into a white wolf and owned a ridiculously long sword that only she could wield. But they never saw that sword in the future and she never used it in that month. _

_Outside, Hiei grabbed Hatorra's arm and turned her around. _

"_What's wrong with you?" he asked as she shook him off. _

"_Were you befriending me because you wanted to or because you saw those tapes?" she asked harshly. _

_Hiei's eyes widened. _

"_What kind of question is that?" he shot back. _

_Hatorra stared at him. _

"_A valid one! Would you have even given me the time of day had I not been destined to be your future wife?" she asked and Hiei suddenly didn't have an answer. _

"_I don't know," he answered honestly. _

_Hatorra nodded slowly. After a small silence, Hatorra spoke. _

"_Alright, fair enough," she said and Hiei's eyes widened. _

"_What does that mean?" he asked and she closed her eyes for a moment. _

_When she opened them they were bright and she wore a huge smile on her face. _

"_At least you were honest," she said and headed back inside. _

_**What the fuck just happened?**_ _Hiei wondered._

_**End Flashback.**_

So here they were in the Ningenki. The boys returned to the Makai two weeks ago and the girls were stuck here until Koenma gave the word. Except now they didn't know what to do. They hadn't even had the opportunity to discuss their future with the two men.

"How can we go back now, to normal, knowing what we know?" Kat asked and Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out when we get to that part," she said calmly.

Kat nodded slowly and played with her food.

"Do you feel anything for Hiei?" Kat asked quietly.

Hatorra looked at her friend quickly.

"Should I?" she asked.

"Well he is your future husband," Kat pointed out.

"Not today," Hatorra said and Kat laughed.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for my brother?" Hatorra shot back.

Kat shook her head.

"I don't think so," she answered honestly.

"I think we should just try to forget the tapes and let everything fall into place," Hatorra suggested and Kat shook her head.

"I don't think I can forget those kids," she whispered.

**I know I know short chapter but trust me I have my ways! I hope you're enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys! **

**In the Makai…Mukuro's Territory…**

It had been two full weeks since the guys had been there when Yusuke and Kurama were summoned to Mukuro's territory. Hiei met them at the entrance.

"What's this about Hiei?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Hiei shrugged.

"Mukuro wanted to gather us. She has something to show us together," he said and they followed him inside.

When they reached their destination Mukuro stood in the large room with a screen behind her.

"What's going on that you had to have us come all the way here?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

Mukuro smirked.

"I wanted to know why my right hand man was always running off to the Ningenki all of a sudden with you two. So I did some digging," she said and before anyone could say anything, Yomi came through the door.

"Yomi, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked quickly.

"I too was curious as to why you would run off so much Kurama, so Mukuro and I both did some digging and this is what we found," he said turning to the screen even though he was blind.

The screen flickered on and Genkai's temple was shown.

"What is this?" Hiei seethed.

"This is Genkai's temple in real time. Everything you see is happening live," Mukuro said smiling devilishly.

"They are both so beautiful. I can't see them, but I can tell just by their voices," Yomi said as Hatorra and Kat were shown eating breakfast on the screen.

Kurama glared at Yomi.

"I should have expected you'd pull something so low," he fumed.

"They do not concern you," Hiei said venomously.

Mukuro shook her head.

"Quite the contrary Hiei, whoever you're fucking will produce heirs and if that's the case I need to know," she said and Hiei's blood boiled.

Kurama glared at the two demon lords.

"I'm not fucking—" but Mukuro waved him off.

"They are just friends—" Kurama went to say, but Yomi beat him to it.

"—but one is your sister Kurama. How cute," he said and Kurama wanted to bury him.

"Why are you showing this to us?" Yusuke chimed in.

"Because of what's about to happen," Mukuro said smiling deviously.

"What's about to happen?" Yusuke asked quickly.

"You really think we'd allow you to fuck anything that walked? If you ever created offspring those heirs would be leading our armies one day. We will not have you screwing weaklings," Mukuro spat.

"You sent demons after them?" Hiei yelled enraged.

"Let's watch," Yomi said smirking.

**In the Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

Hatorra gulped down her tea quickly and stood up.

"I think I'm going for a run, stretch my legs," she said and Kat nodded.

"Kuwabara's coming over. He wants to train with me today," Kat smirked at the thought.

Hatorra chuckled.

"Don't maim him," she said heading for the door.

"Oh wait, I think Keiko's stopping by today too," Kat said.

Hatorra made a face.

"That girl is always smiling. I'm not too fond of her," Hatorra said and froze.

"_When we met I wasn't very fond of you Keiko," she started. _

_Daisuke blinked a couple of times. _

"_You always smiled and were always so happy. It didn't make any sense to me until I became part of your big, unrelated family. Then I knew why you were always smiling and cheerful, because, life with all of them was…beautiful," she stopped. _

Hatorra lowered her eyes.

"Well, now I just feel bad," she muttered and Kat smiled sadly.

"Stop thinking about those tapes. We'll all be okay," she said smiling brighter.

"Then I'll wait with my run. Is Yukina here?" she asked softly.

Kat shrugged and then smirked.

"You mean your future sister-in-law? I think so," she suggested.

"Where is she?" Hatorra asked rolling her eyes.

"Somewhere around the temple," Kat replied.

"I'll find her," Hatorra said heading for the door.

**The Makai…Mukuro's Territory…**

Yusuke ran for the door, but it closed quickly. His ki flared and his ki was zapped.

"You must not interfere," Yomi said calmly.

"The hell I won't! You won't keep me in here!" he roared.

"Really, is this necessary? Humans will be there," Kurama said trying to be rational.

"Oh we know. What's a challenge without making things difficult?" Mukuro asked chuckling.

Hiei's eyes widened some.

"Have you lost your mind?" he yelled and Mukuro tapped her mechanical side.

"Only half of it," she laughed.

**I know I know short chapter but trust me I have ideas! I hope you're enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys! **

**The Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

Kat was out of her seat and her hand grabbed Hatorra's arm roughly.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Hatorra asked and saw that Kat's eyes were glazed over.

Hatorra's wolf ears perked up.

"What do you see?" she asked quietly.

"Demons, mostly A-class and one S-class, coming this way," she muttered.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Should we try to contact Koenma? Demons are supposed to be guarding the portal ever since the first Makai Tournament when Enki took down the barrier. How are A-class demons and an S-class coming through?" Hatorra asked quickly.

Kat concentrated.

"They're splitting up," she mumbled.

Hatorra frowned. Kat's eyes knitted in distress.

"Five are coming here. The other two are going towards the city," Kat said quietly.

Hatorra frowned.

"Where the hell are the two going?" she asked out loud.

**In the Makai…Mukuro's Territory… **

"Where are the other two going?" Kurama repeated.

"Well I told you before. It wouldn't be a challenge if it wasn't difficult. Choices have to be made," Mukuro said and Kurama's eyes widened.

"You'll risk them killing a human?" he asked shocked.

"Not just any human, your human mother Kurama," Yomi said smirking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurama raged.

Hiei flitted for the door, but when he touched it, it shocked some of his flaring ki like it did to Yusuke.

"It'll drain your ki if you touch it. We're not stupid," Mukuro said shaking her head.

"We will let you out when it's over," Yomi said and Hiei's bandaged arm began emitting black smoke.

**The Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

Kat closed her eyes.

"They're headed to a quiet part of the city not far from here," she said shrugging.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Shiori's house! They're going after Kurama's mom!" Hatorra yelled.

Kat bit her lip.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Why would they be after her?" Hatorra snapped angrily.

Kat shook her head.

"Someone trying to hurt Kurama, maybe?" Kat suggested.

"Or someone trying to split us up," Hatorra seethed.

Kat frowned.

"I don't like this," she mumbled.

"I can't let Kurama's mother die. They'll reach her house before they'll reach here. I'll go and deal with them and come back," she said quickly.

Kat looked like she wanted to protest, but nodded slowly.

"I'll hold them off here until you get back, but remember, Keiko and Kuwabara are coming. And Yukina is around here somewhere and she's not a fighter. And I don't know where the hell Genkai is, so Hatorra…come back quickly," Kat said and Hatorra nodded.

She went to leave, but Kat grabbed her again.

"Your weapon!" she whispered.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I can't run through the city with that on my back," she said and Kat's eyes widened.

"You'll go unarmed?" she yelled.

Hatorra shook her head.

"Not unarmed," she said, her eyes changing to gold.

She ran out the door and took off for the city.

**In the Makai…Mukuro's Territory… **

"This will not end well for you if anything happens to_ any_ of them," Kurama threatened, his eyes gold.

Yomi smirked.

"Your sister is a confident one," he said watching Hatorra run towards the city.

"Or incredibly reckless," Mukuro shot back.

"She's not one to underestimate," Hiei spat angrily.

"Yes, maybe, but I sent some of my best," Mukuro smiled.

**In the Ningenki…Shiori's House…**

Hatorra knocked on the door trying to catch her breath. The door opened and Shiori smiled back at her.

"Oh Hatorra, how lovely to see you again!" Shiori beamed hugging her tightly.

Hatorra smiled and returned the hug gently. Shiori stepped aside and Hatorra stepped in.

"Shiori, I just received a call from Shuichi about a file that he left in his room. He's asked me to retrieve it. Is that okay?" Hatorra lied smiling.

Shiori nodded quickly.

"Oh, of course dear. Just go right on up. Do you have some time for tea?" she asked politely.

Hatorra shook her head still smiling.

"Afraid not, but Shiori please do stay away from the windows. Earlier, I saw some neighborhood kids dressed in monster costumes egging windows and doors. I don't want you to get hurt," Hatorra said seriously.

Shiori nodded.

"Oh those neighborhood boys are so reckless! It's not even Halloween!" she said laughing.

Hatorra laughed and ran upstairs. She opened Kurama's door and sure enough two demons waited for her. Before they could speak Hatorra attacked. She had to make sure they made as little noise as possible. She didn't want Shiori getting nervous and coming to check on her. She also couldn't get hurt. That would be hard to explain.

She easily snapped ones neck around dropping him to the floor.

_Try to spill as little blood as possible. _

The other demon grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the wall roughly. She let out a small yelp, but covered her mouth and ducked as the demon's fist smashed into the desk lamp.

**The Makai…Mukuro's Territory…**

"She snapped his neck in one swift movement. Maybe we _have_ underestimated her," Yomi said still smirking.

"Or maybe she just got lucky. I've looked at her file. She's a nobody. No one has ever heard of her before," Mukuro said testily.

"All the powerful demons usually remain underground. They don't flaunt their power unlike others," Hiei replied calmly and Mukuro sneered at him, but continued to watch the screen.

**The Ningenki…Shiori's House…**

"Why are you doing this?" Hatorra whispered, as the demon held her against the wall.

"Orders," the demon hissed.

The demon tossed her to the other side of the room and Hatorra was grateful she landed on the bed. She got off quickly and swiped at the demon, her claws long and sharp. She caught his shoulder, but he then proceeded to jump out the window.

"Coward," she muttered and then her wolf ears heard a gasp from downstairs.

"Damn it!" she seethed and threw the other demon body out of the window and ran downstairs quickly.

"Shiori?" she called and the demon stood with her in the living room.

"Listen young boy, that is a great costume, but you're in serious trouble here! What you're doing is called breaking and entering!" Shiori scolded the demon.

The demon looked at her confused. Hatorra took the opportunity to attack. In one swift movement she belted him over the head and knocked him to the ground. Shiori shrieked and covered her mouth.

"He'll be fine; it's just a bump on the head. I got the file for Shuichi. I'll deal with this guy and take him home," she said lifting the demon over her shoulder and heading for the door.

Shiori followed her to the door.

"Thank you for your help Shiori!" Hatorra waved and Shiori smiled and waved her off.

Hatorra ran off with the demon. She didn't sense any more heading for Shiori.

**Genkai's Temple… **

Hatorra skidded to a stop at the temple steps. She heard yelling and then saw a body falling down the stairs. She dropped the unconscious demon in her arms and ran up the steps quickly. It was the body of a demon, clearly dead.

"Leave him alone!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Kat?" Hatorra yelled reaching the top of the steps.

Her eyes widened. The temple was a mess. Kat had just kicked one of the demons into a tree sending him through it. She was bleeding from her head and mouth. Her shirt was ripped and her hair was everywhere. Hatorra saw Kuwabara lying on the floor unconscious. He also had gashes on him and his shirt was torn to pieces. Keiko was trying to wake him up. She looked okay besides a few scratches.

"I recognized one! He was Mukuro's right hand before Hiei rose in her ranks!" Kat yelled to her fighting off another one of the demons.

Hatorra realized one of her group members was missing.

"Where's Yukina?" Hatorra yelled frantically.

Kat pointed to the temple.

"Upstairs!" she yelled.

Hatorra nodded and looked to Keiko and Kuwabara.

"Kat, watch them," she said and Kat nodded.

"Just hurry up, I'm losing ki way too fast," she shot back.

Hatorra took off into the temple and up the stairs. She saw Kirin in her room holding Yukina roughly by the arm. Yukina was struggling. It looked like he was trying to throw her out the window. Hatorra's fangs grew and she growled and charged.

"Here, let me help you!" she yelled venomously.

Kirin shot around and Hatorra tackled him out of the closed window. Before they fell out, the collision of her body into his got him to let go of Yukina and Hatorra managed to grab her sword. The two fell to the ground and their impact formed a large crater.

Kat had glanced up as the two came crashing out of the window and gasped. Hatorra got up first and moved fast as she lifted her sword to bring it down on Kirin's head. He kicked her off and she landed next to Kat. The rest of the demons gathered next to Kirin.

Hatorra stood up and let the sword's tip fall to the ground. The entire temple shook at its impact not to mention it left a huge hole in the floor. Her ki flowed freely through it.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Kat asked tiredly.

"Orders," Kirin said and Hatorra nodded.

"The two over at Shiori's said the same thing," she whispered to Kat.

"Mukuro ordered you to kill us?" Kat questioned confused.

"And Lord Yomi," Kirin answered.

"If Raizen were alive they would have never pulled something like this," Hatorra grumbled.

**In the Makai…Mukuro's Territory…**

"She knew Raizen?" Mukuro turned to Yomi.

Yomi frowned.

"I wouldn't put it passed Raizen to have associated with her. He did associate with humans after all," Yomi said narrowing his eyes.

"Let us out of this room!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama noticed Yusuke's hair had gotten longer and symbols were beginning to show on his skin. He also noticed Hiei's Jagan eye was opened and his arm was still smoking.

"You can't keep all three of us in here for much longer," Kurama said as calmly as he could.

"We don't need you in here for much longer. Kirin will finish them," Mukuro said proudly.

**In the Ningenki…Genkai's Temple… **

"I will make your death quick and painless," Kirin stated honestly.

"We did nothing to you!" Hatorra yelled and Kat glanced at her.

"Hatorra—" she began, but Kirin's ki flared.

"I must finish the task," he said firmly.

"You can try, but you won't," Hatorra shot back.

Kat took Hatorra's arm.

"Careful with your words. If you haven't noticed, we're kind of injured," Kat whispered to her friend.

Hatorra glanced down. Blood spots littered her shirt. Her window fall left her wounded. She also had a cut above her eye. She felt the blood trickle down and around it. Kat wasn't in the best shape either.

**In the Makai…Mukuro's Territory… **

"What the hell is happening? Why is he not attacking?" Mukuro yelled at the screen.

Yomi was about to retort when he turned and saw that the three guys were missing.

"Mukuro, they're gone," he said simply.

"What?" she roared.

"A door that took away a demon's youki wouldn't have happened to be unlocked would it? So that if the demon hid his ki he could just…open the door with a twist of the knob?" Yomi asked irritably.

Mukuro stared blankly at the open, perfectly intact door.

"Well shit."

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**In the Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

Hatorra closed her eyes and when she opened them they were green again. Kat took in a breath. Hatorra lowered her sword.

"I know this is some kind of test and we're not partaking in it any longer. I'm asking you not to do this," Hatorra said to Kirin calmly.

Kirin got into a stance.

"Forgive me," he said and charged.

Hatorra readied her sword when Kirin threw globe shaped objects at them. Hatorra was about to cut into the globes when they exploded and sent her flying back. She landed on her back; her sword flew from her grip. She sat up as quickly as she could and searched for Kat. The poor Ice Kitsune struggled to get up, but she had taken out two demons already. She was limited in the Ningenki as was Hatorra. She was exhausted.

Kirin walked towards the Ice Kitsune with only one intention. Hatorra growled and concentrated on her ki. She should have thought of another way. She should have been at least six steps ahead of him. But she couldn't think at the moment. Kirin reached down to grab Kat when a white wolf bit into his neck viciously. Once her jaws clamped down she refused to let go. Kirin let out an inhuman shriek and grabbed onto Hatorra's fur roughly trying to get her off.

"Fucking wolf!" he roared, yanking her off violently, and flinging her into a wall.

Hatorra let out a cry and dropped to the floor returning to her human form. Blood dripped from her mouth. Kirin made his way towards her holding his bloody neck tightly.

"I was going to make your death quick and painless, but now I'm going to take it nice and slow," he seethed.

Hatorra glanced up and saw her sword was too far away to reach. Kirin grabbed Hatorra by the neck and lifted her up off the floor. Kat bit her lip and pushed herself up.

"Hatorra!" she screamed in fear.

Kirin's eyes lit up and he took out a small dagger. Hatorra managed to glare at him.

_Bastard, if only you knew what I was truly capable of. But I cannot release that technique here. I'd kill everyone. But now __**I'm**__ gonna die,_ Hatorra thought bitterly.

"Your friend is going to watch me gut you. Then she's next!" he yelled swinging the dagger.

His dagger clanged violently with another metal object. A sword. Hiei's sword. Kirin's eyes widened as he realized Hatorra's neck was no longer in his hand, but safely behind Hiei.

"You have made a serious mistake," Hiei seethed.

Kirin noticed that Kurama was there too and had kneeled beside Kat. His demon companions were dead, save for one. Kurama's rose whip was out and bloody. He noticed Hiei's sword was also bloody as well. Yusuke was tending to Keiko and Kuwabara. He looked at Hiei again.

"I was following orders from—" but Hiei's sword quickly silenced him, slicing into his head.

Hatorra flinched.

"Pathetic excuses," he muttered watching Kirin fall to the ground.

Hiei looked to the only demon survivor. He pointed to Kirin's body.

"Take him back to Mukuro now. Tell her I will not be returning for a while and to deal with it," he said testily.

The demon survivor quickly obeyed, grabbed Kirin and ran. Hiei sheathed his sword and turned to Hatorra. Genkai walked up the stairs with grocery bags. She froze.

"What the fuck happened to my temple?" she shrieked in shock.

Yusuke explained while Hiei kneeled down to Hatorra.

"Are you alright?" he asked staring at her.

Hatorra glanced up at him slowly.

"My head hurts the most," she mumbled and Hiei nodded touching the cut above her eye gently.

Hatorra winced.

"It's still tender," she said and he nodded.

"What about the other wounds?" he asked looking her over.

Hatorra followed his eyes. She was pretty banged up. Her shirt had blood splotches all over it. They were bigger now.

"I don't know. They don't feel too deep, but I'm no healer," she said quietly.

Hiei lifted her shirt some, much to her shock. She blushed.

"They're bleeding, but they don't look too deep. Come with me inside, I'll help you clean them," he said holding out his hand as he stood.

Hatorra looked at his hand and then slowly took it. He helped her up. As they walked into the temple, Yukina came running out.

"Brother, it was terrible! That demon and his partners, they were trying to kill all of us. Kazuma tried to fight them off, but they were just too strong," she said quickly, tears in her eyes.

Hiei's eyes softened. He wiped his sister's tears gently before they turned into gems. Hatorra watched him carefully. She smiled slightly. He was kinder around her. She looked at Yukina as the ice demon spoke.

"Hatorra, thank you for saving me. Let me heal your wounds," she said, calmer now.

"That's okay Yukina. Help Kuwabara with his wounds. I think I'm in good hands," she said, motioning to Hiei, who blushed faintly.

Yukina smiled softly and nodded, heading for Kuwabara. Hiei led Hatorra upstairs to one of the bathrooms. He made her sit and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You don't have to do this," she said quietly.

"I know," Hiei responded looking in the kit.

Hatorra watched him as he pulled out some bandages and doused a rag in peroxide.

"That looks like it's gonna hurt," Hatorra muttered and Hiei nodded.

"It's to stop infection. It stings," he said and finally turned to her holding the rag.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Finally, Hatorra closed her eyes and braced herself. Hiei gently pressed the rag to the cut above her eye and she hissed in pain.

"This is worse than a sting!" she muttered through clenched teeth.

Hiei removed the rag and began dabbing the cut, cleaning around it carefully. Hatorra opened her eyes slowly and her body relaxed somewhat.

"You were almost killed back there and I didn't hear one complaint, but this pain is so severe?" Hiei asked raising his eyebrow.

Hatorra stared at him. She could almost make out the small smirk outlined on his face. She chuckled lightly. He was mocking her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's always the little cuts that bother me most," she shrugged.

For some reason, Hiei understood what she was saying.

"Because they could have been prevented," Hiei murmured and Hatorra stared at him wide eyed.

"How did you—" but Hiei answered.

"—I feel the same way," he said, carefully, but firmly pressing the bandage to her cut.

Hatorra watched him as he worked. Hiei pulled out another rag and Hatorra carefully lifted her shirt. Hiei controlled his expressions, but all he wanted to do was kill Mukuro. Hatorra's body was littered with cuts, some deeper than others. She was also beginning to bruise. He kneeled down and examined the cuts.

"Will any leave scars?" she questioned and he looked at her briefly.

"I don't think so," he said and pressed the warm cloth to her skin.

Hatorra took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't so much that the wound hurt, but his hands on her bare skin sent chills up her spine.

"I need to keep extra pressure on some of the wounds," he said seeing her take in a deep breath.

Hatorra nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said grinning.

Hiei worked as quickly, but as carefully as possible. Hatorra watched as his hands moved expertly.

"You know how to fix wounds well. How?" she asked curiously.

"Back in the Makai, I could not trust anyone to help me if I was injured. Especially after I got this implanted," he said tapping his Jagan eye.

Hatorra nodded and listened.

"So I learned how to help myself. It's not hard. If you want to survive, you learn how, at all costs," he said and then looked up at her.

"Remember that," he added and her eyes widened.

Hiei placed the last bandage on her side and stood up. She was all patched up and expertly so.

"Rest for a while and the wounds should be healed by tomorrow," he said, heading towards the door.

Hatorra grabbed his hand and he stopped walking and turned to her. His eyes were wide. Hatorra stood up and didn't let go of his hand.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Inside, he was freaking out_. _What was she going to do? Hatorra smiled softly.

"Thank you, Hiei, for helping me," she said squeezing his hand some.

Hiei stared at her. That smile, he remembered from the tapes.

_She's so beautiful…_

"I-I have to go," he said and flitted out the door.

Hatorra sighed and lowered her eyes.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

She took in a deep breath. There was something she had to do, something she needed to see again. Then she'd know where to go from there.

In another part of the temple, Kurama helped Kat into a chair. She sat down carefully and took in a shaky breath.

"Thanks for showing up when you did. With what's been going on lately, Hatorra and I have been more popular this past month than we've ever been in our lives. First, King Enma wants our heads. Today, it was Yomi and Mukuro. I'm scared for what tomorrow may bring," Kat said chuckling some and then wincing.

Kurama offered her a small smile.

"Please don't put Yomi and Mukuro in the same boat with Enma. Yomi and Mukuro…they mean well. Enma just wants to kill you so everything goes smoothly for him," he said calmly.

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, because sending high ranked demons to kill me and Hatorra aren't anything like Enma sending high ranked demons to kill me and Hatorra _and_ our kids in the future," Kat said sarcastically.

Kurama sweat dropped.

"Please just trust me. It's different," he said and Kat nodded.

"I'll take your word for it, because I trust _you_, but don't ask me to trust _them_ just yet," she said and he nodded.

"Fair enough," Kurama said and then he began looking over her wounds.

It did not go unnoticed by him that she had said she trusted him. Kat stared at him.

"I think we should talk about some things…" she said quietly after a small pause.

Kurama looked at her. His face was unreadable.

"Perhaps you're right, I think we've put it off long enough," he said seriously.

Kat nodded.

"We have a kid. We have two kids in the future. We become mates," she stated trying to let it sink in.

Kurama nodded slowly.

"We love each other," she said staring at him.

"Yes, it does seem that way," he said smiling some.

Kat bit her lip.

"But what if us knowing about those tapes, changes everything? If we change the future, do you think we'll still end up together?" she asked unsurely.

Kurama thought about it for a moment.

"I think that we met you and Hatorra for a reason. Whatever that reason turns out to be, I intend to see it through to the end. I hope we do not have to bring children into that kind of a future. But I do want them to exist. And that cannot happen unless we are together," he said smiling at her.

Kat stared at him wide eyed. She was about to speak when Kurama's cell phone rang. He answered it and was quiet for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he stood up quickly. Kat also stood up.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

She had never seen the fox so…fearful?

Kurama mumbled a few things and hung up. He looked at her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," he said and left quickly.

Kat stared after him as he ran out.

Hatorra sat crossed legged on the floor watching the tapes of their future. No one was watching her reactions as she watched it now. No one was waiting for a response. She was alone. She felt her vision blur as she watched Kuwabara die bravely. She watched Keiko yell to her to save her son. She watched as everything became quiet. A tear fell from her eye.

"Daisuke, Hideki, Yuki…Kasei," she murmured.

She covered her mouth as small sobs racked her body. She stopped the tape on Kasei and stared at her, absentmindedly touching the screen.

"She's so beautiful," Hatorra whispered in awe.

And suddenly her heart ached. She clutched her chest tightly.

"They're all so beautiful," she said to herself.

And just like that, she was falling for people she barely knew. Some human no less. And some didn't even exist yet. Kat walked in then and sat next to her friend. She carefully put an arm around Hatorra and rested her head on Hatorra's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be watching these tapes Torra," Kat said softly.

Hatorra wiped her eyes and shut the screen off.

"We have kids," she said and Kat nodded.

"We do," she mumbled.

"I'm in love with a little girl who doesn't exist," Hatorra looked at her friend.

Kat lifted her head.

"Yet," she said and Hatorra stared at her.

"What I'd like to know, is how you're so badass in the future and I could pass for human," Kat said sticking out her tongue.

Hatorra chuckled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she asked, smiling weakly at her friend.

Kat nodded.

"I'm ready to see how this all plays out," she said and Hatorra stared at her in shock.

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm curious, is all. I'm not giving in, just…going along for the ride, like you always do," she said and Hatorra laughed.

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you guys! I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**One Week Later…**

Kurama was still nowhere to be found. Kat hadn't seen him since he took off hurriedly after receiving that phone call one week ago. No one had seen him since then. Hiei had managed to avoid Hatorra, usually staying hidden in the trees. So the girls hung out mostly with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the others. On this day, Koenma appeared before them through his portal.

"Yo," he said, holding up papers.

"What's that Koenma?" Yusuke asked, looking up from his card game.

"Temporary clearance to Kat and Hatorra for entrance back into the Makai. You girls shouldn't run into any Reikai issues. Just your usual ones," he said grinning.

Hatorra stood up and took the papers from him, scanning them quickly.

"How did you get these?" she asked and Koenma smiled.

"I have my ways," was all he said.

Kat stood up and walked over to Hatorra.

"What do you think?" she asked her friend.

Hatorra crinkled her nose.

"Well, thanks Koenma, but we've decided to stay in the Ningenki for a while anyway," Hatorra said smiling some.

The groups' eyes widened. None of this had been discussed with them.

"Yeah, we haven't told anyone yet, except for Genkai, but we kind of like it here. Thanks for the temporary clearance though. We have to go there to get some of our stuff," Kat said grinning.

Koenma nodded.

"Well alright," he said perplexed.

Hatorra turned to Kat.

"Why don't you stay here and let Hiei and Kurama know we're staying in the Ningenki for a while, and I'll go get the rest of our things?" Hatorra suggested.

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to find Kurama anyway," she said and Hatorra grabbed her sword and sheathed it.

"I'll be back soon," she said.

Koenma opened a portal and Hatorra jumped through.

**In the Makai… **

She knew where to go. It wasn't hard to find the small clearing with the cluster of trees hiding their home. She began gathering their things quietly when she smelt the strong scent of blood. She sniffed the air and her ears perked up.

"It's coming from about 5 miles south," she said and took off towards the scent.

She came to a stop by a huge cockroach-like palace. She flinched.

"Mukuro's palace," she murmured.

She walked quietly to an opening in the bushes and found where the blood was coming from. Her eyes widened. Hiei was fighting about five high class demons. They were all ganging up on him. His blood flowed freely from multiple wounds.

In a flash, three of the demons were dead on the floor. He was so fast. The other two headed for him and as he went to attack his face contorted in pain and he dropped to the floor clutching a deep wound on his side. Hatorra watched as he struggled to get up and she watched him fall back down in clear agony. Then she could not watch anymore.

Metal clashed with metal. Hatorra hadn't even had time to totally unsheathe her sword. She had just turned her back to the demon with the axe and his axe hit her sword. The other demon was shocked at the interference.

Hiei glanced up and tried to speak, but no words came out. He was dying and this struck something within the wolf. She growled viciously and her canines grew. Her white ears perked up and her nails grew longer. Her cheeks grew whiskers and her eyes turned gold.

She pulled out her sword fully and glared at the demon. The sword began to glow a crimson red.

"Spirit Requiem!" she yelled and swung the sword.

It barely touched the demon, but he stopped moving and dropped his axe. Then, his spirit energy drained into her sword and out of him. He dropped to the floor like a ton of lead. She turned quickly to the other demon, who just stared at the dead one.

"What did you do to him?" the other demon asked.

Hatorra clenched her teeth.

"I killed him," she said simply.

"How?" the other demon asked.

"Does it matter? You're about to meet the same fate," she seethed and readied her sword.

Hiei grabbed her arm as tightly as he could.

"Stop…" he managed to get out.

Hatorra stared at him in shock.

"What?" she asked unsurely.

Hiei swallowed hard.

"This is not your fight," he said through clenched teeth.

Hatorra couldn't believe her wolf ears.

"Have you lost it? You're bleeding to death, you idiot! I'm not leaving you here to die!" she yelled.

The demon charged. Hiei stood up slowly.

"Back off," Hiei said slowly.

He stumbled and dropped to one knee. Hatorra shook her head.

"You've lost too much blood. No way," she said and Hiei glared at her.

"That is not your decision to make for me! Now back off!" he seethed and she stared at him.

She could see he was in pain. He was fighting it.

_Idiot._

She looked to the charging demon and threw her sword. It sliced through the demon cleanly and struck the ground making a loud noise. She walked over as the demon dropped to the floor dead and pulled her bloodied sword out of the ground. Then she walked back to Hiei.

"Let me see your wounds," she said quietly.

But Hiei shoved her hand away.

"We were training! You had no right to interfere! It was not your place!" he said angrily.

Hatorra stared at him blankly. He finally looked at her. He couldn't read her face. She stood up and sheathed her bloody sword.

"I thought you should know, Kat and I decided to stay in the Ningenki for a while. I won't be bothering you again," she said and turned on her heels.

Her features returned to normal and she disappeared into the woods. Hiei stared after her. His mouth had gotten the better of him.

_Damn it! _

He slowly and carefully got to his feet and headed back inside the palace. Hatorra went back to her clearing. Her bags were still there. She sat down on the grass and took in a deep breath. His words stung.

_I'm no one to him. Why do I care this much? _

She cleared her throat.

"I shouldn't dwell. I, of all people should know it's not good to dwell," she said to herself in a whisper.

She yawned and sat on the ground.

"Maybe I should rest some before returning," she mumbled and fell asleep in her clearing.

**In the Ningenki… **

Kat sighed loudly. She had searched everywhere he could be. No Kurama.

"Where the hell are you?" she mumbled to herself.

_And why do I care?_

She walked to his human mother's house and saw an older gentleman closing the door behind him.

_I'll ask him. _

"Excuse me sir, is…Shuuichi around?" she asked as humanly as she could.

The older gentleman smiled warmly.

"He's in the hospital," the man said.

Kat's eyes widened. The older man shook his head and waved his hands quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry, he's fine. It's his mother. She became ill again. So he's visiting her with the rest of the family. I'm their neighbor. Just picking up their mail," he said and walked off.

Kat's eyes lowered.

"Sick…again?" she murmured out loud.

**At the Hospital…**

She walked in and up to the front receptionist.

"I'm looking for the Minamino room," she said and the nurse pointed to the door behind her.

"Straight back," was all she said.

Kat knocked on the door softly and suddenly thought this was a bad idea.

_What am I doing here? His mother's sick. I have no right to be here. _

She was about to turn around when an older woman answered the door.

"Oh, hello dear," Shiori said smiling.

Kat couldn't help but smile a little back.

"Hi, I'm sorry…should you be out of bed?" Kat asked seeing all the wires connected to the woman.

Shiori chuckled.

"My son, Shuuichi, went to get some food in the café. I told him I can handle the phones. I did not expect any visitors though," she said smiling happily.

Kat nodded.

"So you're Shiori," she said dazed.

_Daisuke has some of her features. _

Shiori beamed.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I haven't introduced myself. Yes, I am Shiori, Shuuichi's mother. Are you a friend of Shuuichi? Oh, please come in!" she said smiling wide.

Kat went to protest, but the woman started coughing and Kat helped her into bed. She poured Shiori and glass of water and sat in a chair beside her.

"Thank you dear," she said and Kat smiled a little more and nodded.

"So, how do you know Shuuichi?" she asked smiling.

It was like she never frowned.

"Uh, work," she said and Shiori rolled and eyes and laughed.

"Does he work with all girls?" she asked laughing more.

Kat smiled confused. Then realization dawned on her.

_She must mean Hatorra. _

Kat shook her head.

"No, guys work there as well, I promise," she said thinking of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Shiori nodded and that's when Kurama walked in. He stopped short upon seeing her. His eyes were wide.

"Kat?" he questioned.

Kat smiled lightly.

"Hey Shuuichi, haven't seen you at work in a week. I was beginning to think you'd quit," she said and Shiori shook her finger at Kurama.

"Shuuichi, it's not kind to let your friends worry about you like that," she said and Kurama smiled slightly.

He came in and sat next to Kat.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know where I was," he said politely and Kat nodded.

"It's fine. You had a good reason," she said and Shiori took her hand, shocking her.

"Good reason or not. He should have called you," she said and then looked at Kat's hands.

"Oh dear, your hands are so cold!" she said and Kat smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, they've always been like that, since I was little. Nothing serious," she said and Shiori began to rub her hands between hers.

"I'll warm them right up," she said and suddenly Kat loved her.

Her demeanor softened and this did not go unnoticed by Kurama.

"You have a lovely mother, Shuuichi," she said blushing slightly.

Kurama smiled in thanks. Shiori grinned.

**In the Makai…Some Hours Later…**

Hatorra's eyes opened slightly. She blinked a couple of times and realized she was still in her clearing. The sun was gone and night was setting in. She was about to move to get up when she realized an arm was around her tightly securing her to another body. She froze. She turned slowly to face the stranger and came face to face with Hiei. Her eyes widened. The fire demon was sleeping contently.

_He looks so…innocent. But what is he doing here?_

Hiei's eyes opened slowly and then he too blinked and his eyes widened.

_What the hell am I doing? When did I fall asleep?_

He quickly removed his arm, but Hatorra stopped him from getting up. He remained lying with her in the clearing. They stared at each other.

"You confuse me," she blurted out.

Hiei still stared at her.

"You…" he started.

…_terrify me._

"…make me feel…" he started unsure of how to say what he was feeling.

Hatorra watched his expressions carefully.

"You berated me when I was just trying to help you," she said.

"It was just training."

_And yet…all I could think about was that you were putting your life in danger for mine._

"Yeah, training in which you could have died," she shot back.

"I have been close to death many times before. Mukuro holds a rehabilitation tank in her palace. She revives me," he says and Hatorra closed her eyes.

"That's no way to live," she said, her eyes remaining closed.

"It is for me," he shot back.

"Not when you're with me!" she slipped and sat up quickly.

Hiei furrowed his eyebrows and sat up as well.

"What?" he asked and she shook her head.

"For an army general, you're so dense! I tried to help you because I care about you, you idiot! I have these feelings and I don't know what to do with them! I'm in love with a little girl who doesn't exist! But I'm falling for a demon who doesn't care about his own life so how could he possibly care about anyone else's?" she yelled, standing up.

Hiei stood up quickly. Hatorra turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm and whirled her around. She was about to speak, or rant rather, when Hiei's lips connected with hers. She did not push him away, but returned the kiss with just as much intensity. She let her hands come up and caress his face gently. Hiei let his hands rest on her hips and he quickly pulled her closer to him.

When they pulled away Hatorra kept her eyes closed and felt as if she were in a daze. When she opened them she met red eyes.

"I barely know you," she whispered and Hiei smirked.

"You will," he murmured and their lips met for the second time that night.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**In the Ningenki…A While Later… **

Kat sat in the waiting room and fidgeted with her cup of cold coffee. Shiori's health took a turn for the worst in the past few hours. Kurama was in with the doctors and Kat was fidgeting with her cold cup of coffee…doing nothing.

She glanced up when she saw Hiei and Hatorra coming her way with the rest of the guys. She stood up quickly and threw her cup away. Hatorra walked over to her.

"What happened?" she asked and Kat shook her head.

"She just keeps getting worse. I don't think she has long," Kat said sadly.

Hatorra's eyes saddened.

"Kurama…" she whispered and Kat nodded.

Kurama stepped out then. He looked terrible. He walked over to the group and swallowed hard.

"She's dying," he said weakly.

Kat roughly pulled Hatorra to the side as she was about to go to her brother.

"I need your honest opinion on something," Kat said hurriedly.

Hatorra frowned.

"Kat, can it wait? Kurama needs us," she whispered, but Kat shook her head.

"I've healed wounds of all types before. Some we thought were impossible to heal, but I would do it against all odds," she started and paused.

It only took Hatorra a moment to realize what her friend was implying.

"Are you out of your mind? Heal her terminal illness?" she whispered in shock.

Kat bit her lip.

"If you say I can't do it then I won't," Kat said staring at her best friend.

Hatorra paused for a moment.

"Not can't, shouldn't. You do remember what happened the last time you tried to heal an illness?" she asked concerned.

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to risk it for that woman if you are," she said determined.

Hatorra smiled slightly.

"I am," she said and Kat nodded.

They headed for the door and closed it behind them. Hatorra locked it as Kurama turned the knob to go back in.

"Open the door. What are you two doing?" he asked alarmed.

Kat shut the windows and pulled the blinds.

"That should keep the fire demon out," she mumbled.

She stood by Shiori's bed and Hatorra joined her on the other side. The older woman looked terrible. Banging ensued on the door. Kurama was not happy. Kat looked to Hatorra, who nodded.

"I'll help anyway I can," she said and Kat smiled knowingly.

Kat put her hands over Shiori's stomach.

"I have to find the core of the sickness first," Kat muttered out loud.

Hatorra bit her lip.

"Hiei kissed me," she blurted out.

Kat's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked surprised.

Hatorra nodded.

"And I kissed him back. It was after a nasty fight—I'll tell you when you wake up," she ranted and Kat grinned.

"You better. I want details. Make sure they don't see me or come in contact with me after the healing," Kat said and Hatorra nodded.

"Don't die," she said and Kat grinned.

"I have no plans to die today, but if I do—," she said as her eyes became a clear blue.

"—you won't," Hatorra said and her eyes turned gold.

"I'll make sure of it," she said smirking.

Kurama and the team saw a bright blue light shine under the door. Then everything became quiet. The door unlocked a moment later and Kurama gasped.

"Mother!" he yelled surprised.

"What are you doing out of bed? Are you alright?" he asked alarmed.

Shiori nodded as the doctors came running to her.

"I feel great," she said looking a lot better.

Hiei looked in the room. The girls were gone and the window was open wide. He looked out just in time to see a large white wolf running off into the woods with a blue creature on its back.

**The Next Day… **

The group had not seen the girls since the other night when Shiori made her second miraculous recovery in the hospital. They all entered the temple tired, but happy that Kurama's mom was okay again.

"Where do you think those two went after helping your mom?" Yusuke asked, throwing his bag on the couch.

Kurama shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea. Now that they have clearance to the Makai, they could be anywhere," he said almost upset.

"They're upstairs," Hiei said quietly and the guys turned to him.

"Well how the hell do you know that?" Yusuke asked shocked.

Hiei pointed to his Jagan eye.

"I feel them," he said and the guys frowned.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Don't get any funny ideas in your small brains. I can keep tabs on them like I keep tabs on you," he said and Yusuke grinned.

"Aw, you keep tabs on us?" he asked and Hiei sighed.

Kurama came to the rescue by heading up the stairs quickly. The others followed. Hatorra sat quietly by the door to Kat's room. She was still in her wolf form.

"Why is she in that form?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"She's guarding the door," Kurama said deep in thought.

"Well, we can just scoot her out of the way," Kuwabara said, walking up to the door.

The white wolf let out a soft warning growl.

"Uh, Kuwabara, I don't think she wants you going in there," Yusuke said scratching his head.

"Now Torra, we need to see Kat," Kuwabara tried and reached out to turn the knob.

Hatorra's growl grew and she snapped at his hand. This caused Kuwabara to run back to the others.

"She was gonna bite my hand off!" Kuwabara held his hand close.

"You're an idiot," Yusuke said shaking his head.

Kurama stepped forward.

"Is Kat alright?" he asked softly.

The wolf stared at Kurama with her golden eyes. She growled again and nodded her head once.

"Why won't she let us see her?" Yusuke asked.

"Could be a number of things. No use pushing it now. Let's leave her be for a while. We'll return later," Kurama said heading back downstairs.

**Hours Later… **

The wolf had not moved from her spot by the door. Keiko and Botan came over to eat. The group sat silently eating when Hiei stood up and took his plate.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked and Hiei hn'ed.

"Like it's any of your business, but I'm going to feed the dog upstairs," he said annoyed.

"You think she'll let you near her?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather she starved up there protecting her friend?" he asked still annoyed.

"Protecting Kat? From who? Us?" Yusuke asked and Kurama took over.

"Possibly. I think perhaps Kat requested Hatorra guard her because she doesn't want us to see something. Kat will come out when she's ready," he said returning to his food.

Yusuke shrugged. He was about to make fun of Hiei when he realized the fire demon was gone.

Upstairs, Hiei stared at the white wolf sitting up straight by the closed door.

_Has she really not moved since last night?_

"Are you planning on staying in that form for the rest of the night?" he asked and the wolf looked at him quickly.

She became more alert if that was possible. Hiei raised the plate.

"I brought you food, so don't bite me," he said and took careful steps towards the wolf.

Hatorra watched his every step. Hiei knew he would not be getting through that door unscathed if he tried. No matter how much she liked him, she was dangerously loyal to Kat and vice versa.

He stepped in front of her and slid down the wall on the opposite side. He crossed his legs and put the plate between them. It was filled with delicious smelling foods. He watched the wolf lick her lips. He pushed it closer to her.

"Eat," he said firmly.

The wolf stared at him. Hiei rolled his eyes and put a piece of meat in his mouth.

"I didn't put anything in it. I don't care what or who's in that room. I just came up here to feed you," he said and the wolf made a whining noise.

Hiei frowned.

"Don't mock me," he said and the wolf seemed to grin.

Hiei held out a piece of meat and the wolf gently took it from his hands eating it quickly. She then dug into the plate. As she ate, Hiei let his hand touch the back of her neck. The white fur was so soft between his fingers and as she ate she made a soft whining sound of appreciation. When the dish was clean she looked back up at him. Then, much to Hiei's shock, the wolf leaned in and licked his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked and the wolf tilted her head.

He smirked some and scratched behind her ears, which Hatorra loved as she moved her head around, allowing him access to every spot.

"You're welcome. Good dog," he said and Hatorra growled at him playfully.

Hiei chuckled faintly and Hatorra nuzzled her face into his gently. Finally, she turned and lay down, resting her head on his lap. He let his hand softly caress her fur and her eyes became heavy.

"Get some rest. I'll take this watch," he said and Hatorra trusted him, because her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to take a moment and thank you guys so much for the reviews! They are wonderful and I'm really trying to work hard to give you a great story! You all sincerely rock! **

**New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**The Next Day…**

Hatorra opened her eyes as the sun hit her in the face. It only took her a moment to realize she was in a bed. Then she realized she wasn't in her wolf form anymore.

_Why am I in a bed? _

She flew up and ran into the hallway. Her eyes fell upon Kat's door, the door she was supposed to be guarding. It was opened. No one was in it. Fear smacked her in the face and she raced downstairs.

"Morning Torra!" Kat said in a chipper voice.

Hatorra took in a deep breath.

_She looks alright. _

Kat smiled.

"I'm just fine. Come eat breakfast with me. The guys aren't here yet so we might as well chow down without them," she said happily.

Hatorra sat down.

"Hiei?" she said, trying to put last night together again.

Kat nodded.

"He was guarding the door in your place last night. You looked so cute. Out like a light in his lap," Kat gushed.

Hatorra blushed.

"You must have really trusted him to not open the door," she added.

Hatorra nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she said, biting into some toast.

"It was risky," Kat said becoming semi-serious.

"It was, but I trusted him," Hatorra repeated Kat's words.

Kat smirked.

"They must have questions," she said looking at her plate.

Hatorra nodded.

"Well, give them answers," Hatorra suggested.

Kat nodded.

"Maybe," she whispered.

Hatorra swallowed her orange juice as the guys walked in, Hiei included.

"Well, I have to go. The girls want to take me shopping," Hatorra said, grabbing her bag and sticking out her tongue.

Kat huffed.

"And why was_ I_ not invited?" she complained.

Hatorra turned to her.

"I was trying to spare you. Besides, you hate shopping and you need to rest," she said as the group walked into the kitchen.

"Kat," Kurama said, somewhat shocked to see the demon looking normal.

He had expected a dramatic change. Hatorra smiled.

"See you later," she said and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Shopping," Hatorra said and left with the girls.

Kat turned back to her meal as the guys sat down at the table. There was a small silence before Yusuke broke it.

"So what the hell happened in that room? Hatorra almost took Kuwabara's hand off for trying to open the door. Why was she guarding the door in the first place? What did you need protection from?" Yusuke asked quickly.

Kat looked up and cleared her throat.

"She wasn't guarding me for _my_ protection," she corrected.

The guys stared at her as she paused.

"She was guarding me for yours," she added and their eyes widened.

"What do you mean exactly?" Kurama asked frowning some.

Kat took in a deep breath.

"Hatorra knows everything about me. We don't hold secrets from each other. But a long time ago, I made a decision and the results of that decision almost killed her, because she wasn't prepared for it, because she didn't know something about me. No one was protecting her…from me," she said almost sadly.

Hiei crinkled his eyebrows.

"You were blue," he said catching everyone's attention.

Kat stared at him eyes wide.

"You looked in the room?" she asked shocked.

Hiei shook his head.

"No, but when you healed Kurama's human mother the window was opened. I saw Hatorra carrying you on her back. You were blue," he said calmly.

"And you thought not to share this with us?" Kurama said tensely.

Hiei shrugged.

"You were occupied with your human mother and it wasn't my business," he said off-handedly.

Kat nodded.

"That's my true form. I cannot show it very often because…because when I turn I'm…not myself," she mumbled.

"Not yourself?" Kurama inquired.

Kat fiddled with what was left of her food.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," she said quietly.

_**Flashback:**_

_A young girl with jet black hair and icy blue eyes ran through the forests of the Makai. Her hands were bloody and she had cuts littering her body. She didn't stop running except when she collided with a young wolf pup running in the opposite direction. _

_The pup had blood matted to its fur and was limping slightly. It also had a large sword strapped to its back. The girl stared at the white wolf pup for a moment before scooping it up and hiding in the bushes nearby when footsteps were heard. The wolf pup didn't make a sound or move._

"_Hatorra!" a man flew out of the forest right where they were moments ago. _

_He was a large beast of a man. _

"_Hatorra! I'm sorry! Daddy's sorry! Just come back! Bring it back!" he screamed into the air. _

_The wolf pup buried its face into the little girl's chest and suppressed a whine. Finally, the man turned on his heels and disappeared back into the forest. When he was far enough away, the girl emerged with the wolf pup tucked under her arm. She set the pup on the floor and stared at it. _

"_My name's Kat. What's yours?" Kat asked sitting down to be level with the pup. _

_The wolf pup sat down and transformed into a young girl around Kat's age. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Blood covered her cheeks and arms. She held the sword in her hands. She looked alright._

"_Hatorra," she said quietly. _

_Kat nodded. _

"_So that man was after you?" Kat asked curiously. _

_Hatorra nodded. _

"_After the sword. He's my dad. He's not a good dad. I ran away," Hatorra said unsurely. _

_Kat nodded. _

"_I know something about bad parents," Kat said lifting her wrists to show broken shackles. _

_Hatorra's eyes widened. _

"_You ran away too?" she asked. _

_Kat nodded._

"_Just now," she said chuckling. _

_Hatorra frowned. _

"_Why are you laughing?" she asked. _

_Kat wiped at her eyes. _

"_Because it feels so good!" she said laughing harder. _

_Soon Hatorra joined her._

_**Years Later… **_

_The two demons came to a stop at a spring and decided to rest. _

"_I can't believe you got that wound closed. I thought that guy was done for!" Hatorra said grinning as she washed the blood from her hands. _

_Kat nodded and began washing her hands as well. _

"_I'm getting good at this whole healing thing," she said snickering. _

_Hatorra watched as her friend's face became serious. _

"_What's wrong?" Hatorra asked._

_Kat bit her lip. _

"_What if I could do more? Heal more than wounds?" she asked quickly. _

_Hatorra frowned. _

"_Like illness? Is that even possible?" she asked curiously. _

_Kat shrugged. _

"_I've read about it. Mostly the books say its myth, but I think I can do it," she said and Hatorra nodded._

"_Well we need a sick demon first. They're hard to find," she said and Kat nodded. _

"_But not impossible," she grinned. _

_A few hours later the two found a sick demon. He could barely move and his eyes were so swollen that they almost shut. _

"_Infection," Kat said a little too happy. _

_Hatorra rolled and eyes and smiled playfully. Kat leaned down to the demon and patted his shoulder. _

"_I'm going to try to help you. Stay very still," she whispered and the demon made a gurgling noise. _

_Hatorra grimaced at the infection spreading throughout the demon's body. _

"_You sure you can do this? I mean it's a pretty bad infection. What if something goes wrong?" Hatorra asked unsurely. _

_Kat smirked. _

"_I got this Torra. No big sweat. Just stand by in case I need help," she said, resting her hands above the demon's stomach. _

_Hatorra watched as the beads of sweat rolled down Kat's forehead as she concentrated. The blue light consumed the sick demon. Hatorra watched in shock as the sick demon began to look less sick. His eyes were even opening some. Hatorra laughed in shock._

"_You did it!" she said and looked at Kat. _

_Her eyes widened. _

"_Kat, you're turning blue!" Hatorra yelled at her friend. _

_Kat didn't look like she heard her. Hatorra reached out and grabbed her arm. _

"_Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Hatorra tried, but before she could speak again she found herself flying through the air. _

_Her face throbbed terribly and she landed awkwardly on her feet. Blood flowed from her neck and head. _

"_What the f—?" she started, but stopped as Kat raced for her. _

_Only it wasn't Kat. Or it didn't look like Kat. It looked like a blue, ice fox, its claws fresh with her blood. Hatorra groaned. _

"_Kat, let's not be so hasty this time!" Hatorra tried, backing away._

_The blue ice fox charged and Hatorra sighed. _

"_I thought we weren't keeping secrets!" she yelled and dodged the incoming attack. _

_After a few hours Hatorra stopped running and faced her friend. She was tired and bruised and bloodied. _

"_Alright Kat, go ahead! Eat me! But know if I didn't think this was a fair fight I would kick your ass!" she yelled and the ice fox collapsed onto the ground. _

_Hatorra stared at her friend as the fur faded and Kat laid there blue and naked. Hatorra dropped to her knees. She didn't realize how much blood she lost. She rested her head on the mossy ground and watched her friend carefully. _

_When Kat opened her eyes she looked around confused. _

"_What the hell—" she started, but saw Hatorra on the floor in a small puddle of blood._

_Her eyes bulged. _

"_Hatorra!" she yelled shaking her friend._

_Hatorra groaned softly. Kat felt tears well up in her eyes. _

"_Who did this? What the fuck happened?" she yelled. _

_Hatorra lifted her head slowly. _

"_No more blue fox, I see…" she mumbled and Kat frowned. _

"_What?" she asked perplexed. _

_**End Flashback. **_

"You didn't know you changed?" Kurama asked shocked.

Kat shook her head.

"After I healed her, she told me what happened. I couldn't believe it," Kat said shaking her head.

"So she guards you now, so as to protect others from you?" Yusuke tried to put it together.

Kat nodded.

"I'm dangerous in that form. Hatorra learned how to stop me but…it's dangerous and I only allow her the time to do it," Kat said cryptically.

"So she stopped you in the time it took for Kurama's mother to open the door?" Hiei asked.

Kat nodded.

"She's had a lot of practice at it," Kat said shamefully.

"You heal people with sickness often?" Kurama asked.

Kat shook her head.

"No, sometimes it just happens if my emotions are heightened. I lose control. Well…I really have no control. But with your mother…I chose to do it," she said making eye contact with Kurama.

Kurama stared at her intensely.

"I never got to thank you…for what you did for her, for me," he said softly.

Kat smiled.

"You're very welcome," she said smiling wider.

And then an explosion rocked their ears.

Hiei was the first to stand up and flit to the door. He had it open in a matter of seconds and was shocked as Yukina flew into his arms. His eyes widened and fear hit him in the chest. The others ran to the door and Kuwabara became hysterical as well.

"What happened my Yukina?" he screamed, but Yusuke held him back.

It was best not to get between the two siblings. Yukina shook in Hiei's arms. Finally, Hiei pulled her away slightly to look at her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as calmly as he could, so as not to scare her.

Yukina shook her head rapidly.

"No! You have to go to the edge of the city! They told me to run! I lost track of the others! The demon lords…they came out of nowhere!" she cried fearfully.

Kat's eyes widened.

"Mukuro and Yomi in the Ningenki? Where are the others? Where's Hatorra?" she yelled and Yukina shook her head.

"She stood behind! She told me to run and not look back!" she yelled biting her lip.

Hiei let Yukina go into the hands of Genkai, who promised she'd be calmed when they returned.

"They must be right by the demon world portal. Let's make haste," Kurama said and the group took off.

It didn't take long for them to reach the portal. Hatorra stared at the portal leading to the Makai. Keiko stood behind her. Botan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hatorra!" Kat yelled, but Hatorra didn't take her eyes off the portal.

She seemed to be in a kind of trance. Keiko turned and took in a deep breath. She ran to Yusuke. Hiei reached Hatorra first and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Onna, snap out of it! Are you hurt?" he asked and she looked at him.

She shook her head slowly and then smiled weakly. Yusuke reached Keiko and she was fine. A little emotionally stressed, but fine. Hatorra looked at them all.

"They had news. They wanted to remind you that the next Makai Tournament will take place in about 2 years," she said quietly.

"They need you and Kurama back to their respective kingdoms for training tomorrow," she added.

She looked at Hiei then.

"Before you go…I would like to speak with you privately," she said quietly.

Hiei nodded slowly. Kat turned to Kurama.

"I also would like a moment of your time before you go," she said and he nodded as well.

Yusuke scratched his head and sighed.

"I guess I'm going back too," he mumbled.

**Later that Night…**

At the temple, Genkai had kept her word. Yukina was fine and smiled even when seeing the others were unharmed. Hiei followed Hatorra up to her room and watched her as she closed the door behind her.

"I would like to ask something of you before you go. And I must warn you it's kind of selfish on my part," she said bluntly.

Hiei waited for her to continue. Hatorra took in a deep breath.

"You'll probably be gone for a while. Even when you come back it won't be for long. I know you want to win the tournament just as much as anyone else. But I don't. I'll be here, waiting for you. But I want something from you before you go," she said walking up to him.

Hiei watched her carefully and backed up until his back hit the wall. Her eyes had turned a soft gold.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a whisper.

"I want your mark," she said as her canines grew.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly.

"I want you to be mine," she said lowly.

Hiei felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Can you do that for me?" she asked seductively.

Hiei smirked.

"I think I can manage that," he said kissing her and turning her around so that her back hit the wall.

"But I can't promise it won't hurt," he added and she smirked mischievously.

"I can handle a little pain. Can you?" she said and proceeded to rip his belts off.

In Kat's room she sat on her bed tensely. Kurama leaned against the wall waiting for her to speak.

"I-I know you have to go. But would it make any sense at all if I said I didn't want you too?" she asked and Kurama smiled warmly.

"Two years is pretty far off and they already want you in the Makai for training," she went on.

Kurama nodded.

"I will probably train with the army for a while before Yomi lets me go to be on my own," Kurama guessed.

"Will you come back…to visit me?" she asked shyly.

Kurama smiled.

"Of course. I would take you with me if I didn't think Yomi would attempt to use you against me at every turn," he said and Kat smiled softly.

She stood up and walked up to him.

"I'll be here when you come back," she said in a whisper and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

It was meant to be just a kiss. But his lips were so soft and inviting, so warm and eager. She couldn't pull away and the kiss only deepened. When they finally pulled away Kat looked up at the demon fox.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered and another kiss was her answer.

**The Next Day… **

Hatorra turned onto her side and faced her mate. He brushed back some of her hair from her face and she smiled warmly. He pulled her closer so that their noses were touching and she kissed his playfully. Only covers concealed their bodies. The room felt like a sauna of released youki.

"I don't want you to go today," she admitted.

Hiei smirked slightly.

"I will return when I can," he said calmly.

There was a certain peace within him now. He was calm and…happy. Hatorra broke his eye contact.

"I have so many questions about our future. I wish I had never seen those tapes. That way I could just live, instead of wondering if I'm living in hopes that my next move may either mess something up or put it right on track," she mumbled.

Hiei lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him.

"Do not concern yourself with it. Just live for now…with me," he said and she smiled.

"I'd like that," she said kissing him softly.

He let his hands delve into her hair and entangle themselves in it, pulling her closer. Her nails gently raked his back and he groaned extremely satisfied.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's time Hiei. We must be heading out," Kurama called and then headed downstairs.

Hatorra tightened her hold on him.

"Don't go. Stay here with me," she said planting kisses on his neck and chin.

Hiei smiled slightly and had to untangle himself from her wiry grip.

Finally, after one more, long, passionate kiss, he left. Hatorra touched the permanent bite mark on her neck and sighed.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter is up and ready to go! There is a time gap in here somewhere. You guys will see a couple of time gaps spanning out a few years. I'm not rushing anything, but it fits the storyline. Going day by day will make this story 500 chapters. Hahaha. Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys! **

**A Few Weeks Later… **

Hatorra knocked on the bathroom door concerned.

"Kat, are you alright?" she asked her friend.

Kat opened the door frantically. She wiped her mouth. Hatorra's eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled throughout the temple.

Hatorra gasped and covered her mouth.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Kat stared at her.

"I've been puking my guts up every morning, I cry at random times of the day for no reason, my hormones are going insane, and I want Pringles! Get me Pringles!" she screamed and Hatorra panicked.

"I'll go get Kurama," she said and Kat burst into tears.

"I. Want. Pringles!" she dropped to her knees, covering her face.

Hatorra was petrified. She had never seen her friend so…human.

"That son of a bitch got me on the first try!" she cried.

Hatorra wanted to make a face since it was her brother, but she refrained.

"I'll go get you Pringles, and then I'll go get Kurama," she tried and finally Kat nodded.

"Okay," she said weakly.

**In the Makai… **

Hatorra walked into Yomi's territory and was seized immediately. Bag over her head and ki chains thrown onto her wrists, she was led to an undisclosed location.

_Maybe I should have thought this out._

When the bag was pulled off, Yomi stood before her. Kurama was there too. His eyes widened.

"Hatorra!" he yelled and went to her.

"Take these off of her now!" he ordered and the guards took off the ki chains.

Yomi smiled.

"Can't be too cautious. You understand?" he said and Hatorra nodded, even though she didn't.

"Why are you here sister? Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

Hatorra nodded.

"I think so. You need to come to the Ningenki with me," she said and then looked at Yomi.

Yomi smirked and walked away leaving the siblings to their discussion. Hatorra wasn't stupid though. She knew Yomi could still hear them. So she spoke cryptically.

"Daisuke is on his way," she said and Kurama's eyes widened.

"I will go with you right now," he said following her out the door.

Yomi frowned.

_Who is Daisuke?_

As they got outside, Mukuro and Hiei landed in front of them. Hiei seemed just as surprised by the news as Kurama. Mukuro folded her arms.

"Hello Hatorra," Mukuro said calmly.

Hatorra nodded once.

"Hello," she said biting back her snide comments.

"Who is this Daisuke you speak of?" she asked and Kurama answered before Hatorra could.

"A medicine man. He has rare plants that I need. I've been waiting for him for a while, but he only resides and does business in the Ningenki. I must go now if I wish to catch him," Kurama said and Mukuro was suspicious.

"Go with them Hiei. Perhaps there is something valuable to be gained. Return tomorrow," she said and Hiei nodded.

Hatorra wanted to rip her head off. It's been weeks and she only got to see Hiei twice. Yusuke was always coming to visit and Kurama was at least making an effort. She headed back to the portal and the two followed her.

**In the Ningenki… **

Kat was sitting on the couch eating her Pringles happily. Yukina was making some tea in the kitchen and Keiko was staring at Kat. If Kat was pregnant, then in two years she would be pregnant. She wondered if Yukina realized this too.

Keiko was about to speak when Kurama came in with Hatorra and Hiei. At the sight of Kurama, Kat smiled and reached into her Pringles can. Only she felt nothing but the bottom. She looked inside the can. No more chips. Yukina froze by the kitchen doorway. Keiko covered her mouth.

"I'll get more. _Don't cry_," Hatorra said as firmly as she could.

Kat nodded silently. The room seemed to be put on pause. Kat stared at Hatorra expectantly. Hatorra sighed and left the temple to hunt down more Pringles. Hiei went with her. Yukina disappeared into the kitchen and Keiko followed. Kurama sat down by Kat.

"So…it's starting," Kat said calmly.

Kurama sighed and nodded.

"Indeed."

"We should tell your mom," Kat said and Kurama's eyes widened.

He had forgotten about his mom.

Hatorra had not said a word to the fire demon since the trip back. They walked silently in the buzzing city. Hiei broke the silence.

"Just say it," he said watching her.

Hatorra looked straight ahead.

"I've seen you twice in the last couple of weeks. You didn't even get to stay the entire day. Is this how it will be? You always there? Me always here? I'll never see you. Are you okay with that?" she asked finally looking at him.

Hiei's eyes softened.

"I try to get out when I can," he tried.

Hatorra shook her head.

"Kurama doesn't come home often, but he has seen Kat more often than you've seen me. He gets to stay more than a day. Yusuke is always here checking in. You come and go the same day. She's keeping you there on purpose and it's ticking me off," she said

"The training is even more intense than last time. Enki is fighting for his title. Mukuro and Yomi want the title. We all want it," he said and Hatorra stopped walking.

"I don't want it. It's just power. Stay here with me. Choose me over the power," she said softly.

Hiei felt a pang in his chest.

"I did choose you. When I marked you…that was me choosing you. This tournament is just—" but she cut him off.

"—a way for her to separate us!" she raged and headed into the grocery store.

She bought the six packs of Pringles and left. Hiei kept her pace.

"I do not want to fight with you," he said and she looked at the ground as she walked.

"I don't want to fight with you either," she said quietly.

"I just miss you is all," she admitted and Hiei felt guilty.

"I will visit more," he said and she smiled weakly.

They walked into the temple and Kat and Kurama looked up from the couch.

"We have a name picked out!" Kat said and the group laughed.

**Two Years Later…**

Yusuke came crashing into the temple at full speed. Kat sat on the couch with her hands emitting a green glow over Keiko's stomach. Hatorra held a two year old Daisuke in her arms watching intently. Yukina held her own hand over her own stomach and Kuwabara watched. Genkai leaned against the wall.

"Okay, we have confirmation," Kat said grinning as the glow faded.

Yusuke's eyes widened and Keiko couldn't help but laugh as tears fell from her eyes.

"Two babies are on the way," Yukina said and Kuwabara shot up and danced.

Hatorra laughed and this caused Daisuke to giggle. Yusuke walked over to Keiko and hugged her tightly. He planted kisses on her cheeks as the group patted him on the back. Kuwabara received the same congrats. Hiei and Kurama weren't there, but that was no surprise to Hatorra.

Hiei had barely stepped foot in the temple since that day they found out Kat was pregnant. He came once to see Daisuke after he was born. After that it was short visits. Kurama was better at visiting, but the visits were also short and unsatisfying. Shiori visited more. She adored her grandson.

"I'm dropping out of the tournament," Yusuke said and Hatorra looked at him in surprise.

Everyone was doing the same. Their eyes were wide. Keiko touched his face.

"You love to compete," she whispered and Yusuke nodded.

"I do…but this is much more important," he said smiling.

Hatorra felt pain in her chest. If only the other two could realize that. Keiko shook her head.

"You love that tournament Yusuke Urameshi. Go and fight. But after…come home and be with me and your son," she said and the hanyou grinned.

"You got it," he said.

The visit had to be a short one. Yusuke had to go back to prepare. Hatorra stopped him at the door. Daisuke still held onto her. Yusuke patted the little boy's hair. So this was the eleven year old who survived the war.

_Weird. _

"What's up Torra?" he asked still smiling.

Hatorra took a deep breath.

"I would like to participate in the tournament," she said quickly.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You what?" he asked unsure if he heard her correctly.

Hatorra rolled her eyes.

"Can you add my name please? I'll be there in three days," she said and Yusuke nodded unsurely.

"You sure you want to do this? You could be put against me or Kurama or even Hiei," he said.

Hatorra nodded.

"I promise I won't kill you," she replied coolly and Yusuke grinned.

Daisuke clung to Hatorra's shirt.

"My Aunt Torra!" he yelled and Yusuke laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you in three days then," he said and Hatorra nodded.

She watched Yusuke disappear and went back inside with Daisuke. Kat glared at her from the couch.

"I know you didn't do what I think you just did," she said crossing her arms.

Hatorra sweat-dropped.

"I did," she said and Kat groaned.

"Torra, you're entering that tournament for all the wrong reasons!" she argued.

Hatorra nodded.

"I know that. But if I win, I get to see him anytime I want," she said shrugging.

"And if you lose you'll die!" Kat roared.

Daisuke began to cry. Hatorra rubbed his head.

"Look what you did, you upset Dai," she said rocking the demon baby back and forth.

Kat rolled her eyes.

"You hang out with him too much," she said and stormed off.

Hatorra looked at Daisuke, who looked right back at her.

"Well how else are we going to form the bond we have in the future?" she asked, but the boy just giggled.

**Three Days Later…**

Kat met Hatorra at the portal with Daisuke on her back. Hatorra stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Kat smirked.

"We're going with you. You're not the only one who can get temporary access to the Makai," she said and Hatorra shook her head.

"Are you insane? Bringing him to the Makai is not a good idea at all!" she said angrily.

"Well we all make stupid decisions sometimes, don't we?" Kat shot back.

Hatorra glared at her.

"Fine, bring him. Keep his ki under control," she said and they jumped through.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**In the Makai… **

"I am NOT an idiot!" Hatorra spat at her friend.

Kat shook her head, Daisuke bouncing on her back happily.

"It's plain and simple Torra. Love has made you into an idiot. And it's a shame really because you were so smart," Kat poked.

Hatorra glared at her.

"Listen, I _want_ to be in this tournament. I can win, I know it," she tried to reason.

Kat nodded.

"Oh I know you can win. But please, tell me, why are you in this tournament again? Because as far as I understand, it's definitely NOT about winning or power or pride," Kat shook her head.

Hatorra tried to ignore her words. Mostly because they were true. But there was something else, something she was holding back from her friend.

"And now, what do you think Hiei's going to do when he sees you?" Kat went on.

Hatorra began counting silently so that she didn't strike her best friend in the face. She stood silent.

"I'll tell you what he's going to do. First, he's going to kill Yusuke, flat out kill him, for scribbling your name onto a precious gem and adding you to the tournament. So now Hideki won't have a father and that's on you. Then he's going to kill you, which is going to thoroughly anger me, even though I know you're kind of asking for it, but I'm going to have to retaliate somehow—"

Hatorra whirled around, her eyes bright gold her fangs bared. Kat stopped walking and stared at her.

"Kat! Please. Shut. The Fuck. Up!" she roared and Daisuke began to cry.

Kat sighed and rolled her eyes unfazed.

"Look what you did," she said cuddling the child.

Hatorra's eyes returned to green and her fangs sunk back in. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him. You're not totally wrong in what you said. My reasons for doing this are wrong. But I'm not just doing this for Hiei. I'm not a total idiot. I'm…looking for someone," she said hesitantly.

This peeked Kat's interest. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening," she said curious.

Hatorra broke her gaze.

"If I win this tournament…I have total control over the Makai. Demons have to do my bidding. I could find him and have him killed once and for all," she whispered.

Kat's eyes widened.

"Torra…are you talking about your father?" Kat asked seriously.

Hatorra nodded weakly. Kat's eyes saddened.

"We've been through this. When we looked for him the last time, every road led us to more evidence that the son of a bitch is dead already. And good riddance. Let him stay dead," Kat said grabbing her friend's hand.

Hatorra shook her head and touched her heart.

"I can still feel him Kat. I think he's still—"

"—he's dead Hatorra! The only thing you feel is his remaining ki in your sword. And once the sword fully becomes filled with _your_ youki, you will feel nothing, but your own power," Kat said firmly.

Hatorra shrugged.

"Still, it's better that I win then Mukuro," she grinned and Kat laughed.

She patted Hatorra on the shoulder and began walking ahead. Both women held faces of doubt.

They found their way to the tournament easily and headed to the front. They knew the guys would be there. Yusuke waved them over when he caught sight of them. Kurama and Hiei were there too.

"Hey, why's the kid here?" Yusuke asked.

"He's come to help me root for his aunt," Kat said smiling.

Hatorra smirked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked coming closer to the group.

Kurama went over to Kat. Yusuke tried to sneak away.

"He shouldn't be here Kat," Kurama said lowly.

Kat shrugged.

"Well, you weren't there to make a final decision about it so I did," she said and shrugged.

"I entered the tournament," Hatorra said and Hiei's eyes widened.

"You what?" he asked loudly.

Hatorra nodded. Hiei glared at a frightened Yusuke. Hatorra looked at Kat who gave her an 'I told you so' look. She sighed and pushed by them to move up to the front.

Kat followed with Daisuke. The guys followed after a brief exchange of glances.

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get back at me?" Hiei asked Hatorra quietly.

Hatorra looked him in the eyes.

"No…I'm not doing this for just you," she said, shocking him.

Mukuro walked over with Yomi.

"Oh Hatorra, have you come to cheer for Hiei?" she asked and Hatorra sneered.

_No, I've come to rip your throat out. _

Hiei caught her thought and stared at her.

_She's so angry._

"No, I'm participating in the tournament," Hatorra said calmly.

Mukuro's eye lit up.

"Really?" she said trying to feign interest, but failing.

Hatorra knew it since the day they met.

_She wants me dead so bad she can't even control herself. _

Yomi smirked as well.

"I look forward to seeing your skills Hatorra. This just made things interesting," he said and Hatorra smiled.

"Glad to keep it interesting for you," she said and the tournament began.

It lasted two days. On the second day, the contestant's were dwindling rapidly. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke were eliminated in the beginning of the last day. Yomi defeated Kurama, Enki defeated Hiei, and Mukuro defeated Yusuke.

Yusuke was okay with it. He knew he was stronger than the two other demon lords, but he had a pregnant wife at home waiting for him. The faster this tournament was over, the faster he could go home. He watched the screens with Kat and Daisuke.

Hatorra was nervous when Hiei would step into the ring with someone. She tried to hide it, but was failing miserably. She was happy when the guys all got eliminated. They were beaten up, but alive and okay. Hatorra was also beaten up, but she managed to stay in it.

She stepped into the ring with Mukuro next. She could barely contain her excitement. She was waiting for this. Hiei was not pleased, she could tell. But they hadn't spoken much. Mukuro gave a smirk.

"I'm not going to lie and say I haven't been waiting for this opportunity," Mukuro said bluntly.

Hatorra nodded.

"Let's not waste anymore time then," she said and the fight began as Hatorra pulled out her sword.

Hatorra knew Mukuro could cut space and time. She just didn't know how quickly and got caught a couple of times. Mukuro was not aware just how dangerous Hatorra could really be when she had a reason.

**Six Hours Later…**

The two demons were struggling for breath. Mukuro wiped blood from her mouth.

"How long are you going to continue this pointless struggle?" she asked spitting out more blood.

Hatorra blinked the blood out of her eyes.

"I will continue until you're on the ground and I'm declared winner. Whether you're breathing or not is up to you I guess," she said, wiping some blood out of her eyes.

And continue it did.

**Eight Hours Later…**

Finally both demons were on the ground struggling to get up. Hatorra's sword was lying away from her grip. Mukuro stood up first. She stumbled over to Hatorra.

"Torra, get up!" Kat screamed.

Daisuke made a sad face and Kurama held him closer. Yusuke also yelled.

"Come on Torra! She's coming for you!" he yelled panicking.

Hiei watched intently.

_Mukuro wouldn't kill her, would she?_

Mukuro lifted her hand and cut the space right by Hatorra's leg. The blood in her eyes threw her cut off and missed Hatorra by a foot. Hatorra reached out her hand to her sword and summoned her ki with great difficulty.

"Come on…come on!" she yelled and the sword flew to her slicing Mukuro in the process and causing her to drop to her knees.

Hatorra summoned her strength as the hilt of the sword met her hands and she pushed up. She was mid swing and Mukuro's head was the target. She'd make the hit. Mukuro didn't have the time. It was so rewarding to see that look of fear on her mechanical face.

"Spirit Requ—" she started.

"—stop! Don't!" Hiei yelled out and Hatorra's wolf ears picked it up.

She hesitated for a split second. Mukuro took it. Hatorra felt the space time cut and watched as her sword was cut in half. The point flew back into the ground from the impact. The hilt remained in her bleeding hands. Then the sword burst into ash. Hatorra stared wide eyed at her bleeding hands now holding nothing but ash.

"No…" she mumbled.

Far away on the other side of the Makai, a massive, grey wolf perked its ears up and howled. Hatorra's eyes widened.

_He's alive. _

Nothing should have been able to break the sword. She stared at Mukuro, and then watched as Mukuro fell to the ground unconscious. The crowd roared and cheered, but Hatorra felt nothing.

"Oh shit, no!" Kat screamed covering her mouth.

Hatorra trembled. The ash blew away in the wind. She pushed the fact that he could locate her now from her thoughts. She looked at Mukuro and knelt down.

"Remember this day. Remember that on this day you could have died. I could have taken your life. Remember that I chose to spare it," she whispered and stood up shakily.

She wiped her hands on her clothes. The announcer came on the loud speaker.

"Will the remaining contestants please remain in their rings? They will be heading into the next match shortly," the announcer said.

**Cliff Hanger! Had to make this one small because it's a long chapter. I needed a break in it. I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

Hatorra looked up at the loud speaker shocked.

_No time to rest? No time to heal? _

Kat was going crazy and so was Yusuke.

"Hatorra quit!" she tried, but she knew it was in vain.

They both knew her father was alive. Hatorra would have to win in order to kill him now.

"What the hell is this about? Let them rest!" Yusuke yelled, but the announcer shrugged.

"I'm just following orders," she said raising her hands defensively.

Hatorra sat down on the ground and waited as they came to collect Mukuro.

"D-Do you know why I enjoy Hiei's presence so m-much? Why I k-keep him around? Why it angers me that all he w-wants to do now is return to the Ningenki to be with you?" Mukuro mumbled lying on the floor.

Hatorra listened to the bloody woman on the floor.

"He gave me the best birthday present I could ever ask for about two years ago, a year after the first tournament. He p-presented my slave owner in a p-potted plant. The scum now stays in the corner of my room and I get to perform inexplicable tortures on him anytime I wish. I like Hiei's c-company, because he knows me," she admitted.

Hatorra felt sick. Maybe she had made a mistake. That gift, how personal it was to her. How honest it was. She leaned over and took hold of Mukuro's hand.

Mukuro smiled tiredly.

"I d-don't love him like you do. But I do try to keep him with me…because he is m-my only friend," she admitted and Hatorra bit her lip.

"But I have realized…you're good for him…I will t-try not to interfere anymore," she said smiling some.

Hatorra watched wide eyed as Mukuro was helped out of the arena and Kirin stepped in.

"Great," Hatorra muttered.

She scratched at the dried blood matting her hair to her head.

Kirin wore a mask, but Hatorra could practically feel the grin.

_Sweet, sweet revenge for Kirin means one dead wolf demon. _

Hatorra stood up and stumbled slightly. This was not good. She was exhausted and hurt. She needed time to heal. She was still bleeding. Kirin looked a little worse for wear.

"My Lord did a number on you. This should be quick. Why don't you just quit?" he said and Hatorra groaned.

_I can't now. I have to win so I can find my father…before he finds me. _

Kat turned to Kurama about to rant when she noticed something.

"Kurama, where's Daisuke?" she asked and Kurama frowned.

"He's with you," he said and then panic hit him in the face.

"Where is he?" he asked and Kat felt her heart race.

"Yusuke, Hiei, have you seen Daisuke?" Kat called.

She could see the alarm spreading on their faces. Where was he? They didn't have to look long.

Hatorra was fighting lightly with Kirin, watching where his weaknesses lie. She didn't have her sword. She only had ki that was drained to hell by Mukuro. She still had her wolf form, but she would use that in an emergency. It was her last resort.

"Aunt Torra!" a familiar voice rang out.

Hatorra froze. That sounded extremely close for a two year old who was supposed to be far away from the arena. She turned quickly and saw Daisuke waving and coming her way. Her eyes widened in fear. Kat almost choked on her voice.

"D-Daisuke!" she screamed.

Kurama ran to the announcer.

"Stop the match, there's a child in the arena!" he yelled distraught.

Hatorra stared at the little boy running her way. She turned to Kirin. Dread built up within her.

_He's going to take advantage. _

She took off for Daisuke the second Kirin did. Kat screamed in horror. Hiei ran for the door, but it zapped his ki. Yusuke pulled at the knob, but it was dead bolted.

"Open the fucking door!" Yusuke screamed.

Hatorra wasn't going to make it.

_At least not in this form. _

Kirin pulled out his sword. He pressed a button on the hilt and the smooth blade became jagged with spikes. Daisuke stopped running when he saw both coming towards him.

"Kurama, he's going to kill him!" Kat roared feeling the effects of her other form rising within her.

Hatorra took a deep breath and transformed mid run into her white demon wolf. She gained speed and reached Daisuke as Kirin swung his sword. The white wolf ran into the woods nearby with the toddler in her mouth. Kirin stared at his sword as fresh blood dripped off it.

Kat dropped to her knees. Her eyes were changing back and forth from blue to clear.

_Whose blood is that? _

"Whose blood is that?" she screamed.

Kurama was threatening the announcer now, pulling a rose from his hair and transforming it.

"I swear I don't have the key! I'm trying to get a hold of it! It's under full security! Please don't kill me!" she begged.

He watched the screen keenly. He had to stay strong. He had to believe his son would be alright.

The wolf stopped running and dropped the little boy onto a patch of fallen leaves. She suppressed a whine of pain. Hatorra transformed back and grabbed her side in clear agony. Daisuke's eyes blurred and tears fell from them. Hatorra's eyes were closed tightly and she held her side as firmly as she could, but blood still poured through her fingers.

"Aunt Torra. You hurt," he said and Hatorra forced her eyes open.

She strained herself to smile at him weakly. It only scared him more as blood seeped out of her mouth.

"I-It's o-okay Dai," she said swallowing the blood flooding her mouth.

"I'm o-okay," she mumbled.

She was having trouble moving and couldn't seem to sit up. All she could do was lean her head against the tree and try to breathe. She could barely think.

"I want mommy," Daisuke said quietly.

Hatorra nodded.

"M-Me too…" she muttered.

Hatorra felt the darkness trying to consume her. All she wanted to do was sleep. But a snap in the woods a few feet away from them caught her wolf ears.

"The bad man," Daisuke whispered and Hatorra bit her lip so hard it bled.

She forced herself up and immediately her world became dizzy.

"Climb on my b-back and hang on. D-Don't let go okay?" she asked and Daisuke nodded.

Once he was on her back, she took off back to the arena. She reached the clearing and Kirin wasn't there. She stumbled to the door and grabbed it. It couldn't take her ki because she barely had any to give. But it was dead bolted.

"Open the d-door!" she yelled weakly to the demons taping her in the sky.

They did not respond to her. Hatorra put Daisuke onto the ground and leaned against the door.

"P-Please…I'll stay in…just let the child out," she pleaded.

Hiei pressed his hands against the door and let his forehead lean against it. He was helpless.

"Hatorra, can you hear me?" he asked quietly.

Hatorra stared at the door in awe.

"Hiei?" she whispered hopefully.

"How's the wound on your side?" he asked and she smiled weakly.

"It's just a scratch…" she mumbled.

Hiei closed his eyes tightly. His head hit the door.

"I'm sorry," he said, the pain was clear in his voice.

Hatorra nodded against the door. Hiei fought back emotions that began to hit him all at once. He just didn't understand them all. Daisuke tugged on Hatorra's bloody shirt. She glanced down and he pointed.

"The bad man," he whispered.

Hatorra looked as Kirin came out of the woods. She turned back to the little boy.

"Hold onto me tightly, okay?" she asked and Daisuke nodded.

She waited. Kirin pulled out his sword.

"Live Hatorra. Please, survive this," Hiei said and Hatorra smiled tiredly.

Kirin didn't waste any time. He charged full speed, ki flaring. Daisuke started crying and screaming, but Hatorra held him in place.

"Don't be afraid of things like him Dai," she whispered.

Kirin jumped and Hatorra dropped to the floor covering Daisuke with her body. Kirin couldn't stop and went full ki into the door. It was like he was being electrocuted. All the ki drained from his body in one swift motion. He dropped to the floor completely fried.

Hatorra lifted her head as cheers and screams could be heard. She didn't let Daisuke see the carnage and brought him away from it. He already saw enough blood to last a lifetime. The announcer stood up.

"We have one final match!" she yelled to the cheering crowd.

Kat pulled the announcer down to her level.

"If you don't open that fucking door, I'll kill everyone here," she said calmly.

The announcer nodded.

"You can get the boy, but if you go to help Hatorra she will be automatically disqualified. She's up against the last fighter," the announcer said nervously.

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked and the announcer pointed.

The group saw Enki standing there waving.

"Rule well for another couple of years Enki," Yusuke said and Enki nodded in understanding.

"Now let us through that fucking door," Kat said baring her teeth.

The announcer dropped the key into her hand and the group ran into the arena while Enki received praise for winning the tournament yet again.

Hatorra stumbled and dropped to the ground. She tried to stand, but she couldn't. She pulled Daisuke down next to her.

"Are you going to sleep Aunt Torra?" he asked innocently.

Hatorra nodded slowly.

"F-For a little while," she said smiling weakly.

Daisuke smiled.

"I love you good night," he said quickly.

Hatorra pulled him close.

"I-I love you too Dai," she said quietly.

"Good night…" she whispered and her eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

Hiei flitted through as Kat opened the door. The rest were hot on his heels. He dropped down by Hatorra as Kurama pulled Daisuke from her arms.

"Aunt Torra just sleeping," he said quickly, but soon his expression changed as he watched the scene unfold.

"She's sleeping," he repeated.

Hiei took hold of Hatorra's cheeks and leaned down.

"Hatorra, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes," he said quietly.

She didn't move. Kurama turned to Kat.

"Can you heal her wounds?" he asked, but Kat was focusing hard on something.

Kurama touched her skin and it was freezing and turning a light shade of blue. His eyes widened.

"Stay in control Kat. Hatorra needs you. She needs you now," he said and Kat shook.

Hiei pulled off his headband revealing his Jagan and it opened quickly. He closed his eyes and dove into her head. He found nothing but pain. It was overriding everything.

"_**Hatorra, come back to me,"**_ he said through their connection.

"_**Find my voice,"**_ he said and opened his eyes.

Green eyes stared back at him. His eyes widened. She seemed to be trying to focus. He lifted her head a little so that she could rest in his lap.

"Stay very still," he said and she nodded slowly.

Kurama turned to Kat.

"Can you help her?" he asked and she nodded quickly, suddenly back in control.

Kat dropped to her knees and put her hands over Hatorra's side wound. The green glow was emitted and the slow healing process began. All the while Hatorra stared at Hiei.

"Is Dai alright?" she asked hoarsely.

Hiei nodded.

"He's fine."

"Am I alright?" she asked next.

Hiei gave a weak smile.

"You will be," he said firmly.

Hatorra swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I f-forgave Mukuro," she said suddenly.

Hiei's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked shocked.

Hatorra's eyes lowered.

"Yeah…she's…alright," she said smiling some.

Hiei nodded and made a note to ask Mukuro what she said to Hatorra after this was done.

"Rest now Torra. You need it," Kat said stopping the process.

Hatorra's eyes closed and she was out. Kat sat on the floor and wiped her brow.

"She's gonna be alright, right?" Yusuke asked unsurely.

"She'll make it. She needs time to heal on her own though. Her ki is shot," Kat said hugging Daisuke close to her.

"Should we take her home to the temple?" Yusuke asked.

"She shouldn't travel much with those wounds. She can stay in my palace," Mukuro said behind them.

"Why should we trust you?" Kat said frowning.

Mukuro shrugged.

"Hatorra and I made peace in our match. I no longer wish her bad things. She is welcome in my palace," she said and Hiei nodded.

"I'll stay with her. Take the kid home," he said and Daisuke reached out to him.

"Uncle Hiei!" he giggled and Hiei stared at the boy.

Kat let him go and he walked over to Hiei and hugged his leg.

"I miss you!" he yelled and Hiei felt a pang in his chest.

He knelt down and rubbed the boy's hair.

"See you soon?" he asked and Hiei nodded.

"Soon," he said and Daisuke nodded.

"Take good care of her," Kat warned scooping up her son.

Hiei nodded and she took off with Kurama and Yusuke at her heels. Hiei lifted Hatorra into his arms and held her close as he walked off with Mukuro.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**Two Days Later…The Makai…Mukuro's Palace…**

Hatorra's eyes snapped open to focus on unfamiliar surroundings. She blinked a couple of times and tried to remember what happened before she woke up.

_I remember a lot of voices._

It was only then she realized a bandaged arm was tucked securely around her waist and she was snuggled up against a rather muscular, but warm body. Her body ached slightly, but she felt her ki back and stronger than ever. She turned to her other side and smiled at the sleeping fire demon. Then she realized she wasn't in her room. She wasn't even in the temple. She became pale.

"I'm in the cockroach," she whispered, freaked out.

Hiei's eyes opened slowly and then widened seeing his mate awake. He sat up and Hatorra almost whined at the loss of his arm protectively around her.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Hatorra looked around uneasily.

"I'm in the cockroach," she stated and made a sad face.

Hiei smirked and nodded.

_I forgot she's afraid of bugs._

"Try not to think about it," he said and Hatorra nodded.

"I feel stronger," she answered his question and he nodded.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him rubbing her head.

She was all cleaned up and in fresh clothes.

"Two days," Hiei said calmly as Hatorra looked at him wide eyed.

"Who won the tournament?" she asked shocked.

"Enki, because you were…incapacitated," he said and Hatorra growled lowly.

"Damn it, I would have won had I not been so weak," she seethed and it was Hiei's turn to be shocked.

"You fought Mukuro at her full strength and her former second in command and won. It could not be helped that Daisuke got into the arena," he said and Hatorra nodded slowly.

"How is he?" she asked about her nephew.

Hiei stared at her.

"He's alright. He was in shock for a while, but I think he's alright now. It would help if he saw you were okay," he added.

Hatorra nodded.

"I will go back soon," she said rubbing her head.

"_We_ will go back soon," he corrected and she couldn't help the smile from crossing her lips.

She playfully tackled him, climbing on top of him and planting soft kisses on his chin. He gave her a rare smile and played with a lock of her hair.

"I'd like to take my time getting up this morning if that's okay," she said and he nodded eagerly.

After, they got dressed and the two headed downstairs to the main dining hall. A huge breakfast was set out and Mukuro sat at the far end of the table.

"Won't you join me?" Mukuro motioned for the two to come over.

She had told Hiei what she told Hatorra that day in the ring. Hiei wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't shocked. But both women seemed at peace over it, as Hatorra sat next to Mukuro and even offered a small smile to the woman.

The breakfast was quick and the talk small. When it was over Hiei went to collect a few things and Hatorra and Mukuro were left alone. Mukuro stared at Hatorra for a moment before speaking.

"See? I'm letting Hiei go with you and not putting obstacles in his way. I'm trying," she said smiling.

Hatorra chuckled.

"Yeah, progress," she said and looked at her plate.

Mukuro seemed to think of something then.

"In the arena, I'm not sure if you remember, when your sword broke, you looked horrified. It didn't look like you cared much for the sword, but for the youki that rose from its ashes. I'm familiar with your youki having fought with you now. It was not the same as the swords," she said staring at the wolf demon.

Hatorra looked at her carefully, as if deciding whether or not to tell the demon lord. Hiei stopped short at the door and listened as Hatorra began her story.

"The unfamiliar youki belong to my father. My family was…" she paused.

"Your family…they were like mine?" Mukuro asked curiously.

Hatorra nodded. Hiei's eyes widened, but he remained hidden from view.

"Alike in some ways…different in others," she said quietly.

"My dad wasn't a good man," she whispered and Mukuro nodded.

"They never are."

_**Flashback…The Makai…**_

_A young Hatorra flew out the closed window and onto the dirt ground outside her father's home in the Makai. Her mother gave up on raising her a long time ago and so she was forced to live with her father. She spit up blood and shook glass from her hair. Her father came out. A big beast of a man. _

"_Look what you made me do? Now I have to pay for that window to be fixed!" he roared baring his teeth. _

_Hatorra just laid there in the small puddle of her own blood. She kept her head down never risking looking at her father. _

"_You're a worthless piece of trash. Do me a favor and stop taking up the precious air!" he yelled going back inside. _

_Hatorra fought back tears. An hour later her father came back out. _

"_Come inside, I've made some ointment for those wounds," he said and Hatorra got up slowly and went inside. _

_He painted the ointment on her wounds. No one spoke. _

"_The world is unforgiving and cruel. To survive it you need to break those ridiculous ties with compassion and love. They will only weaken you more," he said. _

"_Yes father," Hatorra mumbled quietly._

"_My only tie is to my weapon. It protects me and cannot be hurt," he said and Hatorra glanced at the large sword in the corner of the room. _

"_It reacts only to my ki. That's how loyal it is. A true ally," he said proudly. _

_Hatorra didn't speak. _

"_You've been living in this house for some years now. I beat you down mentally and physically and you don't get stronger. So I have decided to give you away. A nice slave owner agreed to take you off my hands. It's the only place you belong now. I'm keeping you safe by doing this. The world will crush you. At least with him you can have some semblance of a life," he said and Hatorra's eyes widened. _

"_You're sending me away? You don't want me anymore?" she asked shocked. _

"_You are of no use to me," he said shaking his head. _

"_But I survived the beatings. Does that not say anything about me?" she asked. _

"_It says I was holding back," he said and stood up. _

"_Sleep now. You leave in the morning." _

_That night Hatorra transformed, grabbed her father's sword, and jumped out of the closed window he had just fixed. He dead bolted the doors each night. Once out, she ran as fast as she could. She knew he had woken as soon as she touched the sword. Which was why hesitating was not an option. She got away._

_**End Flashback. **_

Hatorra finished her story and Mukuro reached over and took her hand kindly. It surprised the wolf demon.

"Well that makes us survivors," she said and Hatorra managed a smile.

"Yeah, it does…for now at least," she said nodding.

She didn't bother telling the Demon Lord that her dad could probably find her now that the sword released his and her youki. Hiei couldn't breathe, but found his ability to walk and went inside. Hatorra turned to him quickly and Mukuro released her hand.

"Bonding?" he asked trying to hide his real emotions.

All he could think about was killing her father.

"Something like that," Hatorra nodded and stood up.

Mukuro nodded.

"Have a safe trip. See you when you get back," she said and left the dining hall.

Hatorra turned to Hiei and smiled.

"Let's go home," she grinned and he gave her a slight smile.

As they arrived at the portal Hatorra whirled around startling the unprepared fire demon.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you when I got here because we weren't too pleased with each other, but Yusuke probably told you anyway. Keiko is pregnant and that means so is Yukina," she said and jumped through the portal quickly.

Hiei stood there for a moment dazed. He thought about Hideki and Yuki. Then he had a thought and jumped through the portal.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter is up and ready to go! **

**Sorry for the delay! I was in the process of moving and then had a blackout. Haha my luck is endless! **

**Please comment and give me feedback because, as always, I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**The Ningenki…Genkai's Temple… **

Hiei and Hatorra walked through the door and were greeted by the large group including Koenma in the living room. Yukina was the first to run up to them and threw her arms around Hiei.

"Oh brother, have you heard? Kazuma and I are having a baby! Yuki is on his way!" she said happily wiping the happy tears from her eyes.

Hiei mustered up a small smile for her and nodded. He wasn't going to lie and say Kuwabara was his first choice for her, but he was noble and seemed to love her and he guessed that counted for something.

"I suppose everything is happening the way it's supposed to then," he said and that caught everyone's attention.

It dawned on them all then. They never even tried to stop the children from coming. They haven't been trying to prevent the future, but rather trying to help it come true.

"I thought of something else recently. If we even try to stop this future from happening…what will our new future look like? Better…or worse?" Hiei asked calmly.

And that's when Botan came crashing through the door on her oar. After being helped up by Yusuke and Koenma she pulled something out of her sleeve.

"I have the next tape! The one the Onlookers didn't want us to see!" she said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that Botan? That was in a highly guarded safe! Even I didn't have access!" Koenma yelled shocked.

Botan shrugged.

"The safe wasn't closed and the guards were busy taking out loads of gold from a box. They were putting it in the safe. No one saw," she said trying to catch her breath.

Koenma and the others stared at the tape.

"We don't even know if that's the tape continuing from the last one," Kurama said deep in thought.

"Does it matter? I mean, it's still our future, right? Let's see what happens," Yusuke suggested and finally they all sat down.

Daisuke was at his grandmother's house so Koenma popped in the tape and everyone gasped.

**The Future…**

Explosions covered the screen. Then the screams came.

"No! No, I can't leave him! Let me go! I have to go back in!" Hatorra screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was being pulled away by an unfamiliar demon. The demon wore a red patch with a white cross on his arm. Hatorra was covered in blood and dirt. Her eyes were wild with fear. Her hair was longer.

"We have to go! It's not safe in this area anymore!" the demon yelled.

Explosions rocked the area around them.

**The Present… **

"Where the hell is she? That place is unrecognizable. Is it the Ningenki? The Makai?" Yusuke asked wide eyed.

Hatorra unconsciously grabbed Hiei's hand and held it tightly. He squeezed it lightly letting her know he was there.

"Who's she talking about? Hiei?" Kuwabara asked unsurely.

"Where are the children?" Kat asked nervously.

The group continued to watch.

**The Future… **

Hatorra whirled around and grabbed the demon by the throat.

"I know you're trying to help! But let me go now and save yourself! I'm going back in and you will not stop me!" she seethed.

The demon was scared and let her arm go.

"We need to get you to safety and back to the palace! Those are our orders!" the demon tried once more.

"Not without him. Take your medics and go," she said and ran back into what looked like a building on the verge of collapse.

Fire was everywhere and the smoke choked her. She put her shirt collar over her mouth and nose and went further. After a few turns, she found him.

"Aunt Torra!" he yelled.

**The Present… **

Kat gasped and covered her mouth as Daisuke flashed on the screen. He looked older. So years had to have passed.

"What happened?" Kurama said in shock.

"It seems we're in the Makai. The demon said to get to the palace. I only know of three," Hiei said and everyone turned to the screen.

**The Future…**

"Dai!" Hatorra screamed and reached him.

She pushed some rubble off of him and scooped him up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quickly.

"My leg…" he mumbled holding onto her tightly.

Hatorra nodded.

"Just hold onto me. We'll be out soon," she said quickly and ran for the exit.

They got out just as the building collapsed. Hatorra tried to catch her breath while looking Daisuke over.

"It looks broken," she said coughing some.

Daisuke winced when she touched it. The unfamiliar medical demon was gone. Daisuke stared at his aunt tiredly.

"Why is this h-happening?" he asked and she could see he was on the verge of breaking.

Hatorra shook her head, her own tears spilling from her eyes. She wiped them quickly. Daisuke closed his eyes.

"M-My mom and dad…my brother…" he said weakly.

Hatorra grabbed his cheeks.

"They are strong and they'll be alright," she said as firmly as she could.

Daisuke nodded, but the tears still fell silently from his eyes.

"I'm so t-tired," he said and Hatorra nodded wiping his wet cheeks.

"I know…me too. But we have to continue moving. I have to find Kasei and pray she's with her dad," she said and Daisuke nodded.

"Kasei is stronger than you think," he said and Hatorra nodded.

"I believe that."

**The Present…**

"So we were all separated? How could that have happened again?" Yusuke asked, feeling emotions he didn't want to feel again, rise up in his chest.

"Well, Enma is a powerful entity. He could cause a lot of mayhem as we know. But to make the Makai more unsafe then it already is…to frighten demons. He had to do something big," Kurama said shaking his head.

**The Future… **

"I can't walk…how are we going to get to the palace?" Daisuke asked softly.

Hatorra looked at him.

"I'm going to carry you, duh," she said and Daisuke let a small smile pass his lips.

Hatorra smiled at him and got him onto her back.

"Is all of this blood yours?" he asked touching her shirt.

Hatorra shook her head.

"No, actually I'm proud to say hardly any of its mine. I can be vicious when I have a goal," she said and Daisuke rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're vicious when you wake up in the morning," he said and she laughed some.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said and began walking.

They had gotten some distance when she heard familiar yelps. She took off with a now alert Daisuke clinging to her back. She skidded to a halt in a clearing and gasped.

"Kasei!" she screamed and was at the young wolf pup's side in a moment.

Daisuke slipped off her back carefully. The wolf pup's fur was matted with blood and Hatorra felt a cold chill run down her spine and spread.

"C-Change into your human form now," she said shakily.

Kasei gave a small whine and transformed. She also looked a little older. Hatorra took in a deep breath.

"M-Mommy…" Kasei said tiredly.

Hatorra wiped the blood off her daughters face with her sleeve. Daisuke looked terrified.

"Is s-she okay?" he asked meekly.

Hatorra nodded.

"It's a head wound. Head wounds bleed a lot. The rest of the blood isn't hers. How did you get this?" she asked her daughter when a figure stepped out of the woods.

"I gave it to her," said a deep, throaty voice.

Hatorra froze.

**The Present… **

Hatorra let out a gasp. Kat stared at the screen wide eyed.

"That can't be…" she muttered.

"That's—that's…" Hatorra sputtered, but the words couldn't come out fast enough.

**The Future…**

"Father!" Hatorra yelled and her father grinned showing his long canines.

"I knew the little bitch was yours as soon as I laid eyes on her! Her youki is almost identical to yours. I was gonna finish her off, but she's a quick one. Guess she takes after her father on that one," he said still grinning.

Hatorra had just managed to grab Kasei before her father planted his foot where she would have been. She dodged another attack and gave Kasei to Daisuke.

"Don't let her fall asleep!" she yelled and turned to her father.

She watched as he turned into a gigantic grey wolf. Hatorra turned to the kids.

"Listen to me; start dealing with that pain in your leg and run Daisuke. Run like hell and keep my girl safe," she said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

Kasei began to cry, but Daisuke wiped her tears before they turned into gems.

"Please don't die Aunt Torra," he whispered holding Kasei close.

He pressed his sleeve to her head and managed to stop the blood flow. Kasei clung to his arm tightly. Hatorra turned into the white wolf and the fight began.

**The Present…**

The tape cut from the fight to another part of the Makai. Hatorra managed to calm down, but she was still shaking profusely. Kat turned to her.

"It's okay Torra. He's not going to win," she tried to comfort her friend.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I'm not afraid for myself…" she said and they all realized it then.

She was afraid for the kids. They all were.

**The Future…In another Part of the Makai…**

Hiei concentrated harder; his Jagan was opened and burning. When he received nothing he cursed the air and covered his eyes with his hand. He was shaking and it was noticeable.

"Why can't I get a connection?" he seethed to himself.

He had a makeshift bandage tied tightly around his whole arm up to his shoulder. His other bandage was damaged and it showed the dragon tattoo underneath. He turned around and let his hand drop from his face. Yusuke walked up to him, his eyes sad and defeated.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay? Maybe you should take a break," he said patting Hiei on the shoulder.

Hiei tensed slightly and closed his eyes.

"When I find them…" he said and his voice seemed to crack.

Yusuke's eyes saddened.

"It's alright to grieve Hiei," Yusuke said and Hiei looked at him.

It started as a glare that warned Yusuke not to proceed any further. But then it broke.

"I don't have the time. I have to stay focused and find Hatorra and Kasei. They're out there alive. I can't focus on the dead right now. I can't focus on my grief," he said and Yusuke frowned.

"What about Yuki? He's still alive. Focus on him," Yusuke tried.

Hiei turned away from his friend.

"I-I can't…I need to find my family. I told them they would not leave my side again and I broke that promise," Hiei said weakly.

"Well Yuki's your family too and you're all he's got now!" Yusuke shot back.

**The Present… **

Gasps were heard throughout the room. Hiei's eyes were wide and unblinking. He couldn't breathe. Hatorra took his hand and realized he was shaking.

_What did he mean by that? Is she—?_

"I died," Yukina said in shock.

Kuwabara held her close to him and she rested a hand on her stomach.

"I'm dead."

**The Future…**

Hiei felt more pain erupt in his chest. He wondered why his heart hadn't exploded with pure grief yet. Then his Jagan eye flew opened.

"_**Daddy!" **_screamed a familiar voice in his head.

She was terrified. He could feel the fear radiating off her. The Jagan got the location and Hiei flitted away before Yusuke could say another word. Yusuke said a few curses and turned around. Kurama stood before him and made him jump.

"Where did Hiei go?" Kurama asked calmly.

His eyes held incredible sadness. Yusuke's eyes saddened.

"His Jagan opened up. I think he may have found a link to one of them," he said and Kurama nodded weakly.

"How's Kat? How are you?" he asked quietly.

Kurama sighed.

"She's sedated for now. She doesn't understand why we're not out there looking for…" the fox stopped short.

Yusuke grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about Kano, Kurama. It's not your fault though," he tried and Kurama nodded.

"I just want Daisuke back here safe. I don't want to think of anything else," Kurama said weakly.

Yusuke nodded.

"He's a resourceful little boy. He'll be fine," Yusuke said and Hideki came out of the palace.

**The Present…**

"That's Yomi's palace," Yusuke said pointing.

Kat seemed to be in a daze and Kurama was staring at the ground. They had lost a child. Kano. Kat felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Keiko took in a deep breath. Hideki was there and looked okay.

**The Future…**

"Dad, why aren't we looking for aunt Torra, Kasei, and Daisuke?" he asked and Yusuke sighed.

"We're giving them a few more minutes to get here and then we're heading out. Our search party isn't in the best of shape right now though buddy," he said and Hideki looked at Kurama.

"I know Daisuke. He's definitely not dead. Kasei, she's tough and Daisuke will look after her. And don't get me started if they find aunt Torra," he said and Kurama smiled weakly.

Yusuke ruffled his son's hair.

"Hiei took off a moment ago. Hopefully he found them," he said and Kurama nodded.

"Some good news would be nice," Kurama agreed.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter is up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**The Present…**

"We're obviously missing a tape or two. This couldn't have just happened. Something had to set it off. But what?" Yusuke questioned more to himself.

"Perhaps we confronted Enma?" Kurama suggested.

"What happened to Mukuro's palace?" Hatorra asked quietly.

"Yomi's palace is definitely built to withstand war. But as to how we all gathered there…eludes us still," Kurama said, trying not to think about his loss.

**The Future…**

The wolf caught the jugular of the other and bit down hard. The other wolf cried out and whined as it was taken to the floor. The wolf on top ripped the jugular out and blood spurted everywhere. Then there was silence.

"M-Mommy?" Kasei called wide eyed.

The white wolf stood staring as the blood poured out of the grey wolf's neck. Daisuke wiped his own eyes where tears fell from watching the bloody fight. He thought his aunt was a goner a couple of times. Kasei sat up a little and immediately became dizzy. Daisuke held her tighter.

"M-Mommy!" Kasei called and the white wolf looked at her then.

Kasei held out her hands and motioned for the wolf to come to her. The white wolf limped over to them and collapsed, her head falling into Daisuke's lap. Kasei hugged the furry head of her mother and kissed her nose. Daisuke also held the wolf close and pet her head. Hatorra managed to transform and held onto Daisuke and Kasei while lifting her head up slowly.

"Mommy, you're bleeding a lot," Kasei said, eyeing her mother's wounds.

Hatorra looked at her. She let her hand caress her daughter's forehead.

"That head wound needs to be looked at," Hatorra said, ignoring her daughter's statement.

Daisuke grabbed Hatorra's hand and held it tightly. Hatorra smiled tiredly.

"I'm really hard to kill Dai, very stubborn. Ask Kasei," she said grinning weakly.

Kasei nodded. Daisuke's smile widened and he nodded. Hatorra squeezed his hand.

"I'll be alright. We just need to get to the palace and we'll all be alright," she said struggling to get up.

_This is harder than I thought. _

"Maybe we should just rest for a little while," Daisuke suggested seeing Hatorra's current state.

Hatorra nodded.

"Good idea," she said weakly.

She ripped a piece of her sleeve off and tied it tightly around Kasei's head. Kasei winced and her vision became blurry.

"It hurts," she mumbled trying to hold back tears.

Hatorra nodded.

"I know, but I don't want it to get infected," she tried to comfort her daughter.

Daisuke rubbed his leg gently. Hatorra looked at him.

"That leg needs to be set," she said and Daisuke nodded weakly.

"It's throbbing," he said quietly.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Kasei said closing her eyes, but Hatorra smacked her cheeks softly.

"I'm sorry Kas, but you have to stay awake for now. Don't cry," she said seeing the small pup get upset.

Kasei tried to fight back the tears. Hatorra smiled weakly feeling the pain in her chest.

"When we get to the palace you can sleep, okay?" she tried and Kasei nodded.

**The Present…**

Hatorra stared at the screen.

"I killed him. And I don't even look fazed," she said confused.

"Maybe you met with him previously, before this happened," Kat suggested.

Hatorra nodded.

"Maybe," she said unsurely.

**The Future…**

A rustle in the bushes caused Hatorra to turn and give a warning growl. She hoped that would do it because she was in no shape for another fight, even a little one. Hiei emerged from the bushes and came to a stop in front of the three battered demons.

His eyes softened at once and he stepped over the dead grey wolf and got a grip on all three of them, pulling them to him in a hug. Three separate whimpers of pain emerged from their mouths and Hiei pulled away quickly.

"What happened?" he asked touching Kasei's bandaged head.

Hatorra cleared her throat.

"Dai broke his leg and Kasei ran into my father before we all met up in this clearing," she said wincing as she moved.

Hiei nodded moving the strip of cloth and staring at his daughter's head wound.

"It doesn't look that deep, but stay awake anyway," he said and then felt Daisuke's leg.

Daisuke flinched and grabbed his hand. Hiei nodded.

"Definitely broken, it needs to be set. I don't even want to begin to access your injuries," he said turning to his wife.

Hatorra chuckled slightly and then winced again. Hiei knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked and Hatorra swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked.

"Both," he said calmly.

Hatorra nodded.

"I think I can walk, but Dai needs to be carried and I can't take on any weight but my own right now. Kasei can walk, I'll hold her hand. We have to take it slow though. I have broken ribs and I don't need one puncturing a lung," she started.

"As for emotionally…I think we're all just drained," she said tiredly.

Hiei nodded.

"I can carry Dai, that's not a problem. I'm going to set his leg first. We'll go slowly," he said and helped Hatorra to her feet.

The agony it took just to stand up made her cry out and drop. Hiei steadied her and carefully sat her down on the floor. She tried to catch her breath.

"Just give me a minute. Set Dai's leg. I'll be ready by the time you're done," she said quietly.

Hiei stared at his wife. She was pale and breathing heavy. Sweat trickled down the sides of her forehead and mixed with the wet blood. There were gaping bite-marks, dark bruises, and cuts littering her body. She wasn't looking too good. He grabbed her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll set his leg. If you're not up to it by the time I'm finished I'll figure out a way to carry all of you," he said firmly.

Hatorra smiled at him weakly and nodded. Hiei began to set Daisuke's leg with a long, thick branch and some ripped cloth. It was makeshift, but it would do.

"What happened to your arm daddy?" Kasei asked tiredly.

She let her small, slender fingers touch his bandage.

"When we were separated I was injured…something fell and my arm was caught underneath. Its fine now," he said and Kasei nodded.

Hatorra stared at her husband and he didn't meet her eyes.

"We should start heading back. We need your wounds treated as soon as possible," Hiei said to the group.

Hatorra bit her lip and struggled to her feet. Hiei watched her every move.

"If it becomes too much, let me know and we'll stop," he said and she nodded.

He scooped up Daisuke in his arms and Kasei managed to climb onto his back. She was about to rest when he shrugged her head off his shoulder.

"Stay awake," he said sternly.

Kasei grumbled, but kept her head up. They started a slow and tedious walk back to Yomi's palace. More than halfway there Hatorra stopped and slunk to the floor slowly. Hiei set Daisuke down quickly and slid Kasei off his back. He was by her side in seconds.

"Hatorra?" he asked, concern flashing across his face.

Hatorra took in shaky breaths and held her ribs. She tried to stand back up, but failed miserably. She shook her head.

"Take the kids to the palace. I'll catch up," she said weakly.

Hiei brushed some fallen hair out of her eyes and she looked at him. She was getting worse. Blood slowly seeped out of her mouth. He wiped it away gently and she smiled.

"Just go and take the kids. I'll be right behind you," she said tiredly.

**The Present… **

"She's lying. You're lying," Kat said immediately looking at Hatorra.

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked curiously.

"She's a terrible liar. She blinks too much. Easy tell," Kat said and Hatorra huffed.

"It's not like I'm going to leave her," Hiei added.

"Yeah, but how are you going to work this?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

**The Future… **

Kasei tugged on Hiei's shirt. He looked down and she pointed to her mother.

"She's lying, daddy. Look, she's blinking a lot," Kasei said and Hatorra glared at her daughter.

"Nice one Kas," Hatorra said, but couldn't help but smile slightly.

Hiei nodded.

"I'm not going to leave her here Kasei," he said and Kasei nodded.

"Carry her then. I'll walk and Dai can rest on your back. The moving will keep me awake," she suggested.

Hiei nodded slowly.

"We'll go slowly," he said and Kasei shrugged.

"Just don't leave me behind," she said smiling.

"Never," he said quietly and Kasei grinned.

Hiei carefully picked Hatorra up and Daisuke climbed onto his back. Kasei grabbed his pant leg and they started moving again.

**The Present…**

"Do I know of the deaths?" Hatorra asked no one in particular.

"It doesn't seem that way. You told Daisuke everyone was probably okay. I don't think you're aware of the situation," Kurama deduced.

**The Future… **

They could see the palace now and Daisuke decided to speak up.

"Is my family there?" he asked quietly.

Hiei kept his face controlled. Hatorra was watching him like a hawk.

"Everyone is at the palace," he said vaguely.

He wasn't really lying. The graves were there too. Daisuke smiled.

"Good, I'm glad we're all okay. When the attack started, I thought for sure we would all be killed," he said quietly.

Kasei smiled brightly and glanced down casually.

"_**Why can't I sense Aunt Yukina daddy?"**_ Kasei said through their link.

Hiei froze and his eyes widened slightly before he recovered and kept walking.

"_**What are you talking about?" **_he asked his daughter.

Kasei kept her smile on, but her eyes betrayed her.

"_**Mommy is too tired to even open the connection, but I have been trying to find it for a while now and I can't. I can only sense Yuki's link and he's shutting me out. Is it my head injury?"**_ she asked, but again her inner voice betrayed her.

Hiei swallowed hard and Hatorra looked at him weakly.

"Are you okay, Hiei?" she asked softly.

Hiei nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. We're almost at the palace. When we get there I'm going to take you all to the medical rooms that are set up," he said, trying to ignore his daughter's thoughts.

Kasei closed her link and Hiei glanced at her. She was trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. Daisuke looked at her.

"Kas, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

Hatorra turned in Hiei's arms.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

Kasei rubbed at her eyes roughly.

"M-My head just hurts," she mumbled and Hiei's eyes saddened.

It wasn't a total lie. Hatorra smiled and looked at Hiei.

"Put me down and carry her. I think I can walk from here," she said, but Kasei shook her head vigorously.

"N-No mommy! Please let daddy carry you. I don't want you to die!" she yelled and then wiped at her eyes again.

Hatorra frowned.

"Kasei—" she started, but Hiei cut her off.

"—her head hurts. When we get to the palace she'll be fine," he said quickly.

**The Present…**

"She knows," Hatorra said surprised.

"Not about K-Kano, but definitely about…" Kat trailed off.

Yukina smiled weakly.

"She knows about me," she said meekly.

Hiei clutched his chest just as Hatorra did and they looked at each other. No words were needed. They felt the same thing, pain for their daughter.

**I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the new chapter up and ready to go! Please comment and give me feedback because I love hearing from you guys and take your comments very seriously! **

**The Future…**

They reached the palace and headed straight for the medical rooms. Hiei laid Hatorra down on a stretcher and they took her into one room. She was hurt pretty bad and needed treatment right away. Another medical demon took Daisuke into another room to fix his leg.

"Master Hiei, please bring your daughter this way," a medical demon said, motioning to a room.

Hiei scooped Kasei up and watched as the demon patched up her head.

"Will she be able to sleep after this?" he inquired and the demon nodded.

"Like a baby," the demon said smiling.

Kasei stood silent as he cleaned her wound and patched it up.

"No infection, clean slice, all patched up," the med demon said.

Before the med demon left, Hiei stopped him.

"Notify Kurama and Kat that their son is here and safe," he said calmly and the med demon nodded and left.

Hiei turned to Kasei.

"When is mommy going to come out?" she asked in a whisper.

"Not for a while with her injuries. But she'll live," he said and Kasei wiped at her eyes again.

Hiei stopped her.

"Let them come," he said and Kasei stared at him before the tears slipped down her cheeks and clunked silently to the sheets.

"Why daddy? Why is this happening?" she asked and covered her face.

Hiei watched his daughter trembling and trying to muffle her cries. Finally, he leaned in and hugged her. She returned it tightly.

**The Present…**

Hatorra felt the tear slip down her cheek and more threatening to fall. Before she could wipe them away, another hand gently wiped them away. She looked at Hiei sadly.

"How can we possibly stop something like this?" she asked him in a whisper.

Hiei stared at her.

"We have to believe this future can be changed," he said quietly.

Hatorra closed her eyes.

"But it's already on course," she mumbled and he sighed lowly.

**The Future… **

They stood like that for a while. She had her eyes closed tightly and seemed to be trying to steady her breathing.

"I'm sorry this is happening," Hiei said quietly.

Kasei looked up at him slowly.

"It's not your fault daddy, "she said weakly.

But Hiei shook his head.

"But it is…partly," he said.

Kasei waited patiently. Hiei took in a deep breath.

"We could have stopped it…" he said and Kasei stared at him.

"I don't understand," Kasei said frowning.

Hiei looked down at her as if realizing who he was talking to.

"Don't worry about it. It's not for you to understand yet. But when it is time…I hope you understand we did everything we possibly could," he said sadly.

Kasei hugged him again and he returned it and closed his eyes.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

"I love you to Kasei," he said kissing her cheek.

The med demon came out.

"Hatorra is doing much better. She's a little out of it, but awake if you'd like to see her," he said and Hiei scooped up Kasei and went in.

**The Present… **

"What did you mean by, 'we could have stopped it'?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiei shook his head.

"I don't know," he said confused.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"He knew…" he murmured shocked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Knew what?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"He said, 'we could have stopped it.' He knew the war would happen and still failed to stop it. This is our future…whether we like it or not…it seems," he said trying to swallow what he just said.

"So…this is what's going to happen…no matter what?" Kat asked in shock.

"It seems that way," Koenma said closing his eyes.

**The Future… **

Hiei sat Kasei in a chair and looked at his bandaged wife.

"I feel like a mummy," she said yawning.

Kasei giggled.

"You look like one too," she said and Hatorra chuckled.

"Don't hold back Kas," she said and Kasei grinned.

"You feeling better?" she asked and Hatorra nodded.

"Good," she said and hugged her mother tightly.

Hatorra bit her lip slightly, but returned the hug as tight as she could. Hiei let his hand brush back her hair lightly. Hatorra looked at him and then looked at Kasei.

"Kas, why don't you give your dad and me a minute okay? Go find the others," she said and Kasei nodded and left even though Hiei wanted to stop her.

Hatorra looked at Hiei when Kasei left the room.

"You're in pain," she said and Hiei frowned and looked at his arm.

"It doesn't hurt that—" but she cut him off.

"—no, not that kind of pain. Your eyes…they're so sad," she said and then waited.

There was a long pause and Hiei went to take in a deep breath, but it failed midway and a choked sob escaped his lips. His eyes welled up and his vision blurred. Hatorra sat up immediately even though it hurt like hell and made her slightly dizzy. She took his hands quickly and he sat down on the bed. He was shaking terribly. Hatorra became extremely panicked. She cupped his face and finally he forced himself to look at her.

"Who?" she asked weakly and Hiei clutched his chest.

Hatorra felt the tears trail down her face. They didn't stop and she didn't bother wiping them away.

"How many?" she asked and Hiei tried to catch his breath.

"Two…" he said and Hatorra felt the dread building.

"H-Hiei, please, please tell me," she begged.

"Y-Yukina and Kano," he said quickly and Hatorra didn't have a moment to process the first before the second took the breath out of her lungs.

Her eyes grew wide and she froze. Hiei covered his face and his body shook. Hatorra couldn't think. More tears trailed freely down her face. She reached over and wrapped her arms around him slowly, pulling him closer to her and resting her chin on his back. Tremors racked his body and she only held him tighter.

"I'm s-so sorry," she whispered and her voice sounded weak and defeated.

Then she thought about Yuki and her chest began to hurt. A small sob escaped her lips and she clung to Hiei tighter if possible.

"Y-Yuki…what about Yuki?" she asked feebly.

Hiei lifted his head and stared at her.

"He's been in his room since the attack. He won't come out. And I can't…I can't look at him without seeing _her_," he whispered.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Who has been in to see him?" she asked and Hiei shook his head.

"He does not want to see any of us," he said and Hatorra began pulling out the wires in her arms.

"So no one thought to even try?" she asked angrily.

Hiei's eyes widened and he tried to stop her.

"Hatorra—"

"—he just lost his mother! He needs someone!" she yelled and Hiei grabbed her face roughly.

"Stop! Stop pulling out the wires! I've almost lost you and Kasei twice already! I can't do it again, do you understand? I've witnessed more death than even I'd like too and many were friends and now family! I can't do it! I'm losing it! I've tried, and I'm failing! You and Kasei are the reasons I'm still here, breathing and if something happens to you two there is nothing left for me, there's no reason to breathe anymore, do you understand?" he yelled back at her.

Hatorra stared at him wide eyed. She stopped fighting him for the wires. Hiei closed his eyes and she watched as a beautiful black tear slipped off his face and fell to the bed with a soft 'clunk.'

"The thought of losing you…losing Kas…" he paused and grabbed his chest, his eyes still closed tightly.

"…I wouldn't survive it," he said in a whisper.

Hatorra threw her arms around him and he held her as she burst into tears. She pulled back and kissed his cheeks quickly as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She kissed all around his face and then her lips met his.

"I love you," she said when they pulled away for a moment.

Hiei stared at her. Her face was flushed with some color and she was breathing heavily.

"I love you too," he said quietly and kissed her again.

When they pulled away this time, she leaned her forehead against his.

"I have to go to Yuki," she whispered.

Hiei nodded.

"Let the medic's take out the wires," he said and she nodded.

**The Present… **

Hatorra couldn't take her eyes off of him. He knew she was staring at him, but he tried to stay looking at the screen. His cheeks were tinted red. Kuwabara chuckled sadly.

"Shrimp has feelings," he chuckled and everyone broke into giggles.

It was what they needed. Some kind of normalcy. Hiei glared at Kuwabara, but Hatorra cupped his cheeks, shocking him and everyone else.

"I thought it was beautiful," she said and kissed him intensely.

When she pulled away she smiled slightly. Hiei returned the small smile and took her hand tightly in his.

**The Future…**

Hatorra made her way to Yuki's room a little unsteady. Hiei had gone to find Kasei and tell her about Daisuke's brother before she found out some other way. She knocked softly.

"Yuki?" she said through the door.

At first there was no answer. She glanced down and saw a tray of half eaten food. He really never left the room. She knocked again.

"Yuki, its Hatorra, open the door," she said and after a few minutes the knob turned slowly.

The blue haired, brown eyed boy opened the door slowly and stared at his aunt. His eyes were bloodshot. Dark circles surrounded them. Hatorra stared back at her nephew.

"Want to talk?" she questioned.

The floodgates opened almost immediately.

"Aunt Torra!" he screamed and almost tackled her to the ground.

She forgot sometimes that he was a teenager now. He was strong. She let her back hit the wall and returned the hug tightly.

"Why? Why did she have to die too? Didn't I give enough? What else will they take from me?" he cried into her shirt.

Hatorra felt the tears trailing down her face and wondered if she'd ever run out of tears eventually.

"I-I am so sorry Yuki," she said steadily.

"Your mother was a good woman. This shouldn't have happened. But it did. And we have to keep going. She would have wanted you to keep going," Hatorra said and Yuki's sobs had quieted.

After a small silence, she spoke.

"Let's go get some food in us," she said and Yuki nodded and clung to her as they walked.

In the large café, Hatorra sat with Yuki and watched him eat. Other various demons were in the café. Some were in medical uniforms. Others wore a band around there arm with a symbol on it.

"Yuki, what is this?" she asked softly.

Yuki looked to where she was looking. He bit into his sandwich.

"The soldiers in Lord Yomi and Mukuro's army," he said indifferently.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"So they've joined forces…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, it's _that_ bad," he said biting into his sandwich again.

Hatorra snorted.

"And the symbols on their arm patches?" she asked curiously.

"That's the symbol for the resistance," Yuki explained.

Hatorra frowned. Yuki wiped his mouth.

"When we got separated…Uncle Hiei and I were the first to make it here. He wanted to go look for you and Kasei right away, but he was hurt really badly so Lord Mukuro made him stay and he couldn't resist. She sent out some of the resistance fighters to go look for you. From what I remember, Lord Yomi and Mukuro formed an alliance to fight against Enma and the demons working for him. It all started when that big explosion happened…the one that separated us," he explained quietly.

Hatorra nodded.

"But how did we get to the Makai is my question. We were all in the Ningenki together," she said thinking.

Yuki stared at her.

"You really must have gotten a bump on your head aunt Torra. I can tell you how we got to the Makai," he said and Hatorra waited.

"That explosion, the one that separated us for some days…that was the Reikai bombing the Ningenki. We're not in the Human World anymore, because there is no more Human World," he said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"That can't be…" she said in shock.

**The Present… **

"No Ningenki? What the fuck!" Yusuke yelled shocked.

Kat, who had been sitting close to Kurama, leaned over and covered her face. He held her tightly. Hatorra lowered her head and stared at the ground. Kuwabara and the others stood quiet.

**I hope you're still with me! Please give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I have decided to make a sequel. This story will end in the chapter after this one. I will probably end it on a cliffhanger and continue it with the sequel. There are a lot of chapters! I will let you know the title of it in my next posting of the final chapter. For now…**

**Here's the 2****nd**** to last chapter up and ready to go! **

**The Future…**

Hatorra tried to suppress her shock and Yuki waited patiently.

"Are you okay aunt Torra?" he asked quietly.

Hatorra looked at the boy.

"It just shocked me…I'll be fine," she said weakly.

The color had left her face again.

"You don't look so good…" he said nervously.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I'm okay, really," she said and then heard an ear piercing wail.

Hatorra stood up and instinctively pulled Yuki behind her. What she'd be able to do for him in her condition she wasn't sure. But it was instinct. Kat came into the café. Hatorra's eyes widened.

She hadn't seen her friend since the explosion. She looked terrible. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot, almost sunken in. But what scared Hatorra the most was that they were a clear blue. Her hair was everywhere and tangled. She was a wreck. Yuki buried his face in Hatorra's shirt.

"K-Kat?" Hatorra whispered, but Kat's head shot up and they made eye contact.

Her eyes were wild, almost animalistic.

"W-Where's my son?" she roared and slunk to the ground.

Hatorra couldn't move. She was glued to her spot. Hiei had walked in with Kasei latched to his neck along with Hideki and Yusuke. Kurama also came in and ran over to Kat.

"Kat, please keep it together! Daisuke is here and safe. We should go see him," he said and Hatorra stared at the broken thing on the floor.

When Kat didn't move, he scooped her up and carried her away. Hatorra couldn't breathe. Yuki held onto her tightly.

"Aunt Torra?" he asked feebly.

Hatorra went to take a step, but stumbled and had to sit down. She let a shaky hand grab at her heart. She couldn't stop trembling. Hiei was by her side then.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Hatorra closed her eyes and forced herself to nod. In reality, she felt sick and weak. She wasn't alright at all.

"No one has visited Dai?" she asked quietly.

"No mommy, we went to see him. Me and daddy and Yusuke and Hideki," Kasei said brightly.

Hatorra nodded and stood up hugging Yusuke tightly.

"I'm glad you're in one piece Torra," he said smiling.

Hideki hugged her next.

"I missed you," he said and she smiled faintly.

"I missed you too," she whispered.

They all sat down to eat something. Hatorra just stared at her food. Then she stood up.

"I'm going to bring Dai his food. I'll be right back," she said calmly.

Hiei stared at her briefly before deciding against his thoughts. Hatorra left the café and headed to the medical rooms. She saw Kurama outside his son's door. She walked over to him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hatorra, I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you, but please know that I'm grateful to you for protecting Daisuke," he said and smiled, but it was a dead smile.

Hatorra leaned against the wall with him.

"Are you going to go in?" she asked quietly.

Kurama's jaw clenched.

"I-I want to…but then I will have to tell him what has happened…and I don't think I'm strong enough…at least anymore," he said weakly.

Hatorra let her head rest on his shoulder and took his hand tightly within hers.

"Then we'll go together," she whispered and Kurama looked at her.

His eyes were wide.

"You-You would go in with me?" he asked.

Hatorra nodded.

"He deserves to know what's going on. I know he'd prefer you and Kat in there, but right now I don't think it matters and I don't think he should see her like that," she said shrugging.

Kurama nodded and held her hand tighter.

"Alright…let's go," he said and they walked in.

In Dai's room he brightened immediately upon seeing his father.

"Dad!" he said happily.

Kurama offered him a weak smile and sat on the bed as Hatorra sat on the other side. Kurama grabbed his hand tightly. Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where's mom?" he asked quickly.

"She's in our room," Kurama answered and Daisuke looked at him confused.

"Is she hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No…" Kurama said and Hatorra could see he was cracking.

Daisuke shook his head.

"I don't understand," he said quietly.

Kurama shook his head.

"Me either…" he mumbled.

There was silence. Hatorra looked at Kurama, but the Kitsune was fighting back tears. Finally, he stood up.

"I-I can't do this," he said and headed for the door.

"Brother!" Hatorra called after him.

Tears fell from Daisuke's face.

"What's going on?" he asked her confused and frustrated.

Hatorra took his hands tightly.

"I want you to listen to me Dai and I want you to be strong. In the explosions, Yukina and Kano didn't make it," she said quickly.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he began to cry. Hatorra pulled him into her chest as he let out wails of pain. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Bad things happen, Dai. I know it hurts…I know," she said quietly.

His fingers dug into her skin, but she didn't say anything. She could feel his pain.

"M-My brother! He was my brother!" he cried.

Hatorra held him tighter. Her ribs ached from the pressure. She kissed his head and smoothed out his hair.

"What about m-my m-mom?" he asked.

The wailing had stopped, but the tears continued to flow.

"She's in shock," Hatorra said sadly.

"So she doesn't want to see me?" he asked trying to stop his crying.

Hatorra shook her head.

"No Dai, she does…just, right now…she's…" she stopped.

_Kat should be here. _

"She's on some medication that makes her sleep for a while. So when she wakes up she'll come see you," Hatorra fibbed.

Daisuke leaned into his aunt tiredly.

"He was only two," he sniffed.

Hatorra nodded and held him close.

"He hadn't lived yet," he went on.

Hatorra felt the tears and begged them not to fall.

"Can you stay with me? Just until my mom comes to see me?" he asked in a whisper.

Hatorra nodded slowly. They lay down on his bed and Hatorra ran her fingers through his red hair. His eyes began to close after a while and he drifted off to sleep. Hatorra watched the ceiling and tried to get a hold of her emotions. The door opened slowly and Kasei popped her head in.

"Found you," she said and walked in.

She saw Daisuke and the tear stains down his cheeks. The others walked in minus Kurama and Kat.

"You told him, mommy?" Kasei asked.

Hatorra nodded. Kasei climbed onto the bed and crawled in between her mom and Daisuke. She rested her head on his pillow and threw her arm around him. Hatorra smiled weakly.

"When he wakes up he should see all of us are with him," Kasei said and closed her eyes.

Hideki smiled.

"She's right," he said settling on the couch with his dad.

Hiei took the window sill. Besides, the kids, the adults knew they would not be sleeping much.

**The Present… **

The tape went off and silence consumed the room. Words were something no one could find. Kat looked out the window. Darkness was consuming the sun.

"It's really late…we should go pick up Daisuke. I want to hold him close tonight," she said calmly.

Kurama nodded and the two stood up and left. Keiko turned to Yusuke.

"Let's go home," she said weakly.

Yusuke nodded and they left. Kuwabara took Yukina home, his arm protectively draped around her. Genkai went to her room. Botan and Koenma left together with the tape. Hatorra and Hiei didn't move.

"It's late and traveling to the Makai would be more dangerous now. Let's stay here the night," he said quietly.

Hatorra nodded and stood up with him. They walked upstairs to their room and closed the door behind them. Hatorra sat on the bed and took in a deep breath.

"I want Kasei," she blurted out.

Hiei stared at her. Hatorra nodded.

"I want Kasei. Everyone else is having their babies. Don't ask me not to have her to change the future. I want her," she said and Hiei's eyes softened.

He sat next to her and caressed her cheek softly.

"I would not ask that of you," he said in a whisper.

"Because I want her too," he added and Hatorra smiled.

"I love you," she said and Hiei's eyes widened.

"I-I love you too," he said and she kissed him.

They held the kiss longer than either of them intended to. When they pulled away, both breathing heavy, they gazed at each other. Hiei smirked at her and kissed her again. They fell back onto the bed losing their thoughts in passion.

**Some Years Later…Genkai's Temple…**

The group always had their future in the back of their minds, but they never let it interfere with the kids. Hatorra walked into a room and smiled at the three year old grinning back at her with bright green eyes and jet black hair.

"Hello Kas," she said smiling.

Kasei grinned.

"Hi!" she yelled and Hatorra laughed.

A lot had happened since the viewing of the tape. Keiko had Hideki and Yukina had Yuki. Kuwabara popped the question the same time Yusuke did. It wasn't on purpose, but the double wedding was. Shizuru flew in from New York to attend the weddings and the births, but later went back to New York.

Hiei and Kurama had asked their mates if they wanted a human ceremony, but Kat and Hatorra were fine with the marks on their necks as their symbol of marriage. The men had to return to the Makai every now and then, but stopped by frequently. It wasn't like the last time. Kuwabara and Yukina were always over at the temple with Keiko and Hideki. The kids had many play dates.

Hatorra sat down by the grinning three year old and smoothed out her hair.

"Two more years…" she whispered.

Her heart ached suddenly.

"I love you Kasei," she said softly and Kasei hugged her.

Hatorra hugged her back tightly when Daisuke walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hatorra smiled and Kasei grinned. She pulled the older boy into her arms and hugged him.

"Not at all Dai," she said kissing the top of his head.

He chuckled and hugged her back. Then she heard a commotion downstairs. She scooped up Kasei, took Daisuke's hand and headed downstairs. Her eyes widened as she saw everyone in the living room. She spotted Hiei and Kasei took off towards him.

"Daddy!" she yelled happily.

Hiei scooped her up and returned the hug she gave him. Daisuke spotted his dad, but Kurama acted first and scooped the boy up making him laugh. Hatorra walked over to Hiei and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Why are you back so soon?" she asked curiously.

Hiei stared at her.

"_**Koenma needs to speak with all of us…"**_ he linked to her and her smile fell.

"_**About?"**_ she linked back, but Hiei shook his head.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Hatorra moved closer to him and he took her hand while still holding Kasei. Koenma moved to the front of the room.

"Can all the children go play upstairs? Adults only down here," he said calmly.

Daisuke took Kasei from Hiei and she rested on his back as Hideki and Yuki followed them up the stairs. When they all heard the door close Koenma continued.

"I have done something…" he said and they stared at him.

"Well?" Kat asked weakly.

Koenma nodded.

"I had a spy put a small camera into the Onlookers room. They are now monitoring your future live as we speak. My father has put high level security by their room now, but my spy got in. I believe _this_ will show us something important," he explained.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Show us," Yusuke said motioning to the screen.

Koenma nodded and put in a small disk. Kat took in a deep breath and Kurama grabbed her hand. Then the gasps started.

**The Future: Live… **

Inhuman screams could be heard. Fire incased almost everything. Bodies lay everywhere. The ground was coated with blood.

**The Present…**

"It only seems to get worse. Never better," Kurama mumbled.

"How the hell do we stop something like—" Yusuke started, but gasps cut him off.

**The Future…**

Hatorra lay on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and blood seeped from her body. She looked dead. A black blur appeared beside her.

"Hatorra?" Hiei called to her, shaking his mate.

He was also covered in blood. His sword was out and bloodied. He had lost his shirt some time ago and the gashes on his body could be seen in full.

"Hatorra, wake up…open your eyes. It's over…we did it. He's dead," he whispered, almost pleading with her.

Someone else ran over to them. It was Kurama, but he was in his Youko form. He also was bloody and cut up. His rose whip was out and blood red.

"Is she—?" but Hiei shook his head and cut him off.

"—no! She'll wake up!" he said through gritted teeth.

"We cannot stay here Hiei. Yusuke already has the device and has taken off. We must go too. Take her with us," he said in his deep voice.

Hiei was careful as he lifted Hatorra into his arms. He looked at Kurama.

"Let's go," he said and they both disappeared.

**The Present…**

"I look dead," Hatorra whispered, but Hiei shook his head.

"You're not," he said quickly.

Everyone looked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Who did we kill?" Yusuke asked furrowing his eyebrows.

**The Future… **

They arrived at a much quieter place. They entered the fortress quickly and secured the front. As they walked deeper into the fortress Hatorra stirred in Hiei's arms. He let out a deep breath he'd been holding. Kurama glanced over at his sister.

"I don't know how she managed to survive that last blast from him but…she's alive," he said smirking slightly.

Hatorra opened a bloody eye weakly.

"I'm r-really h-hard to k-kill…" she sputtered.

"Don't amuse your brother. Stop talking and save your energy," Hiei scolded her.

Youko Kurama chuckled lightly. It continued until he was laughing hard. Hiei glared at the fox, but soon he looked down to see Hatorra making squeaky noises in his arms. She was laughing too. Finally, a smile came to his face and then he too joined in the laughter.

**The Present…**

"We've lost our minds," Hiei said staring at himself laughing.

Kurama smiled slightly.

"No, I think we're just happy whatever we are doing is almost over," he said watching.

**The Future…**

They came to a door just as Yusuke got there. He was in his hanyou form. He brushed his long hair back and grinned. He had gashes all over him, but he seemed happy enough.

"I thought you were a goner after that last blast Torra," he said and Hatorra scoffed.

Yusuke grinned wider.

"I'm glad you made it," he said and Hatorra grinned through bloody teeth.

"I don't want Kasei to see her like this," Hiei said, but before the others could answer the door swung open.

"Dad! Mom! You made it!" Kasei yelled happily.

She obviously didn't care what condition they were in as long as they were breathing.

"Aunt Torra! Uncle Hiei!" Yuki grinned.

"Dad!" Daisuke yelled happily running to his dad.

Kat joined him hugging Kurama tightly. He returned the hugs firmly.

"Thank god," she murmured.

Hideki ran into Yusuke and hugged him.

"Did you do it dad? Is it over? Did you fix it?" he asked quickly.

Kat made her way to Hatorra and emitted a green glow from her hands. Yusuke looked down at his son.

"I don't know. Enma's dead. We'll have to go see if this device works in a bit. But let Torra rest up. She took the worst beating in there," he said and Hideki nodded.

Hatorra muttered something that sounded like a 'shut up.' Yusuke laughed. He held a remote-like machine tightly in his hand. Kat stared at Hatorra as she healed her.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked her long time friend.

Hatorra's face was clearer now and she wiped some blood away. She still was in bad shape.

"I s-sure hope so. We did everything we c-could. All we have to do now is go see," she said and Kat nodded quickly.

Hatorra wiped tears from her friend's eyes.

"I _have_ to believe it worked," she said and Kat smiled.

After a while Hatorra could move slightly and stand on her own for a while. Yusuke turned to her.

"You ready to go see if all that shit we just went through paid off?" he asked and Hatorra smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," she said and the adults took the kids and left the fortress.

**The Present…**

"Where are they going?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"What's that device? What's almost over?" Yusuke asked befuddled.

"If Enma is dead what will happen now?" Hiei asked Hatorra who shook her head unknowingly.

**The Future…**

The group stopped at a portal.

"This is it…moment of truth," Yusuke said lifting the remote in his hand.

"Should we go one by one or together?" Kat asked.

"We did this together, we go together," Youko said quickly.

Everyone nodded.

"Here's to hoping we did it," Yusuke said and he pressed the button.

The future group disappeared from the screen.

**The next chapter will be the last one! Then eyes open for the sequel! I hope you're still with me and enjoying the ride! More ride is to come! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**LAST CHAPTER! EYES OPEN FOR THE SEQUEL! It's called "A Future Changed?"**

**FINALLY:**

**Here's the last chapter up and ready to go! **

**The Present…**

"Where did they go?" Hatorra asked quietly.

Suddenly a portal opened up within the temple sending the group into panic.

"What the fuck is that?" Yusuke yelled.

Another group appeared in front of them and the portal disappeared. All eyes were wide.

"Holy. Shit." Yusuke said, his jaw almost touching the ground.

An older version of himself in his hanyou form stared back at him. It was their future selves.

"Well…looks like it worked," Future Yusuke said and he grinned.

Before the shock could be dealt with properly, Future Hatorra crumpled to the ground holding her stomach. Future Hiei knelt down beside her quickly. Blood seeped from her mouth steadily.

"M-Maybe I should have stayed behind…" she murmured.

Present Hatorra stared at her future self in a trance before noticing that her future daughter was tearing up.

"Kat," Present Hatorra said and both answered.

"Uh, my Kat, not you," the Present Hatorra clarified.

Present Kat walked up to her.

"Can you heal her? Well…me," she asked and Present Kat sighed.

"She's going to take a lot of my energy. Lay her down," Present Kat said quickly.

"I'll help you," Yukina said and then it happened.

The Future group seemed to notice the people that were dead in their time were very much alive here. Future Hiei stared at his sister as she healed his wife with Kat.

"Yukina…" he said quietly and Future Yuki ran up to her, throwing his arms around her tightly.

"Mom!" he cried and before anyone could do anything he was off of her and flying into Kuwabara's arms.

"Dad!" he yelled hugging his father tightly.

"Keiko…" Future Yusuke said staring at her.

Keiko blushed slightly, but didn't break eye contact until Future Hideki slammed into her, hugging her tightly.

"Mom!" he yelled happily.

"K-Kuwabara…Genkai…Koenma…" Future Yusuke added getting choked up.

"I forgot you'd all be here," he said smiling sadly.

"We're not dead yet Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled and Future Yusuke laughed.

Future Hatorra sat up and hugged Yukina tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered and Yukina smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

Future Yusuke cleared his throat and all attention shifted back to him.

"I'm sorry we just kind of popped in on you guys like this, but this is our last chance," he said quietly.

"If you've been following, and I'm sure you have, you know what we've been through and what we're currently going through. We don't want that life for our families and neither do you. So we came here to help you," he said quickly.

Present Yusuke looked at him confused.

"Help us in changing the future?" he asked.

Future Hiei nodded.

"We just killed Enma. It wasn't easy and we're wounded, but with your combined power…we can do it again," he said and Koenma's eyes widened.

"You've all come to assassinate my father?" Koenma asked in disbelief.

The Future group nodded. Future Hiei helped his wife to her feet. Future Kasei jumped in his arms.

"It's your time to step up and rule," Future Kurama said calmly to the young prince.

Koenma looked nervous.

"But we can't do it without your help. And we don't have much time. When the remote hits the 0 we'll have to go back to our time. Hopefully, if we do this, our time will be different and better," Future Yusuke said, showing them the remote.

The dial was set at 5. They had five hours.

"Will you help us?" Future Hatorra asked slowly.

The Present group was silent for a moment. Present Hatorra took Present Hiei's hand tightly.

"We'll help," she said for the both of them.

Present Hiei nodded slowly. Present Kurama looked at Present Kat. They seemed to be communicating silently.

"We will help as well," Present Kurama said and Present Kat nodded.

Present Yusuke looked at Keiko holding their son tightly.

"I'm in too," he said quickly.

"Me too!" Kuwabara yelled grinning.

The Future group smiled. Then it was time.

**Koenma's Palace…One Hour Later…**

The Future and Present group appeared with Koenma in his office. The Future kids were with Keiko, Yukina, and Botan back at the temple with Genkai. The Present kids were with Shiori for the afternoon. It was best to keep them separate.

"We don't have much time. My father will know you're here any minute. We have to act fast," he said and Future Yusuke walked up to him.

"We'll take it from here. You go back to the temple and hide out. Can't have you dying on us…again," he grinned.

Koenma nodded uneasily. But before he could go, Future Hiei stopped him.

"Wait," he said and turned to Present Hatorra.

"Go with him," Future Hiei said firmly and Present Hatorra's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked shocked.

Future Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If this backfires, the kids will need someone to be with them to keep them safe. You have survived war and loss and still you breathe as you can see. Go back with Koenma," he repeated.

Present Hatorra scoffed, but when she looked around no one was saying otherwise. Her eyes widened. Future Kat smiled.

"You have the strongest will I have ever known. You have to protect our kids," she said quietly.

Present Hatorra looked at her future self. Future Hatorra shook her head.

"I'm all worn out now. I did my time. I'd never make it for a second time around. I'm getting too old for this. You're still young and strong," Future Hatorra said smiling sadly and answering Present Hatorra's unasked question.

Present Hatorra turned to Present Hiei.

"Come back alive, Hiei," she said quietly.

Future Hiei shivered.

_Hatorra grabbed Hiei last minute as he was about to jump through. _

"_Come back alive, Hiei," she said and he nodded firmly and jumped through. _

Present Hiei nodded firmly and Present Hatorra placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered and his eyes widened.

She hugged Kurama tightly and then Kat. Finally, Yusuke and Kuwabara were next. She walked up to Koenma and took his hand.

"I better see all of you when you guys get back," she said sternly and smiled.

Then they disappeared. Present Hiei turned to his future self.

"She'll be alright. We all will," Future Hiei said not looking at him.

"Let's do this," Present Yusuke said powering up.

Everyone nodded and did the same.

**Genkai's Temple…Three Hours Later…**

Hatorra sat staring at her future daughter. All she wanted was to go to Shiori's house and get her present daughter. This was someone else's child from another life. Kasei smiled at her.

"My mom and dad our going to make everything better so that we can have a better future," she said softly.

Hatorra smiled and nodded.

_And if they don't, I have to keep everyone alive all by myself._

She shook the thought. Kasei stared at her. Daisuke spoke up then.

"You look like Aunt Torra, but something's different," Daisuke said sitting across from her.

Hatorra stared at him.

"I'm younger," she said shrugging.

Daisuke shook his head.

"You're softer," he said and Hatorra frowned as he nodded.

"What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"It means it hasn't happened yet," he said quietly.

She frowned. Future Kasei looked down at her hands.

"What hasn't happened yet?" she pushed further.

"The thing that makes you into the Aunt Torra I know," he said and Hatorra thought it best not to push further.

"They only have two hours left and there's no word from dad," Kasei sad looking at Daisuke.

Daisuke shook his head.

"They're going to be okay Kas. We're going to change the future and be alright," he said firmly.

"Yeah, I bet they've already won," Yuki said and Kasei grinned at him.

"Do you think we'll all be as close as we are now in our new future?" Kasei asked and Hideki nodded quickly.

"Hell yeah! We'll still be the same. There just won't be any war," he said and Kasei smiled weakly.

Hatorra watched the children talk to each other. She hoped they were as close as they were now.

Then the ground shook violently. Kasei was thrown off her feet, but caught by Hideki, who held her close. Daisuke's eyes widened and he got to his feet as the shaking stopped. Hatorra stood up. Keiko stumbled to her feet with Yukina, Koenma and Botan.

"Do you think—" Kasei started, but Hatorra cut her off.

"—they're fine," she said sternly and Kasei was shocked to see a bit of her mother in this young woman.

**Two Hours Later…**

Hatorra watched the children begin to fade away.

"This is it!" Hideki yelled and the children held hands.

"Bye mom!" Kasei yelled.

Hatorra's eyes widened as the children vanished before her eyes.

"Did it work?" she asked no one in particular.

Botan grabbed her oar.

"I'm going to get the children from Shiori's house. I'll bring them back here," she said quickly.

The other women nodded. They wanted their children in their arms now. Hatorra watched the door as Botan exited and waited.

_They have to be alright. They have to be. _

**Into the Night…**

Hatorra had just tucked Kasei into bed. She made up some bogus story about how the guys were called away for a little while to the Makai. Her three year old bought it. Keiko and Yukina decided to stay at the temple too with Botan and Koenma. The kids were all sleeping together, protected by a shield of ki.

"Do you think they're alright?" Yukina asked meekly.

Hatorra bit her lip.

"They'll be fine. Yusuke promised they'd come back. He promised," Keiko said clearly distraught.

"I can't get a link to any of them. Hatorra, can you get one?" Yukina asked quietly.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I tried…"

_Fifty times. _

"I can't reach any of them," she said softly.

"Well, I'm not being summoned. That's always a good thing," Botan said and Hatorra smiled weakly.

"They have to make it," Koenma said closing his eyes.

And then he disappeared. Hatorra's eyes widened and she stood up in alarm.

"Koenma?" she called.

But he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Keiko asked nervously.

Suddenly, a large portal opened up and the guys came tumbling out. Hatorra gasped as blood mixed with more blood and no one moved. Keiko screamed and covered her mouth. Yukina and Botan stared mouth agape.

"Botan, Keiko, get bandages, hot water, and towels, lots of towels. Yukina, help me access the worst injuries and begin the healing process," she said firmly.

Botan and Keiko disappeared into the back while Yukina ran over with Hatorra to access the situation. Hatorra didn't know who to go to first. She wasn't exactly the best healer.

"Yusuke's taken the worst of it. I'll start with him. Kat has the least amount of injuries, but a small concussion. She'll be fine once she wakes up," Yukina spoke quickly.

Hatorra stared at Yukina in healer mode. She was good.

"They probably knocked her out so she couldn't heal them," Hatorra said kneeling down and shaking the ice Kitsune awake.

Kat stirred and groaned softly.

"Get up, we need your help," Hatorra said loudly.

Kat's eyes opened and she blinked. Hatorra offered her a quick smile before pulling her into a sitting position. Kat's eyes widened and she was to her feet in a second. She was unsteady, but she began healing Kuwabara, who looked half dead.

"We won," Kurama said shocking the girls.

His eyes were open slightly. Kat brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"Just keep your eyes opened Kurama, you'll be fine if you stay awake," she said soothingly.

Hatorra jumped when she felt a hand touch hers. She glanced down to see Hiei also had his eyes opened some. She smiled softly and took his hand.

"So it's over?" she asked quietly.

Hiei managed a small nod and then let out a shaky breath. She let her other hand rest against his chest lightly.

"Stay awake okay?" she asked and he nodded again.

Keiko and Botan appeared with the bandages, towels, and hot water. Hatorra dipped the towel in the hot water and let it run over Hiei's arm.

"How many times did you release this?" she asked wiping some blood gently off his dragon.

"Several…" he said and she smirked and shook her head.

Yusuke sputtered some and opened his eyes. Yukina wiped her forehead.

"Our f-future s-selves k-kicked t-total ass…" he murmured grinning.

"Okay, he's out of the woods. Keep him awake Keiko," she said and proceeded over to Hiei.

Kat would take care of Kurama once she finished with a now semi-awake Kuwabara. Yukina emitted and green glow onto Hiei's chest and smiled at him.

"Kasei and Yuki will be so happy to see you're alright brother," she said and he let a small smile escape his lips.

After a while the guys were sitting up and bandaged. They were out of it, but talking some here and there.

"So it's over now? Enma's dead?" Botan asked shocked.

The guys nodded slowly.

"It wasn't easy and it was a good thing we had our future selves there. We wouldn't have had a chance. Enma was ready for us as soon as we got there," Yusuke said softly.

"Yeah with thousands of his guard to protect the coward," Kuwabara said tiredly.

"It was an extremely difficult task, but it's over now," Kurama said and Kat pulled him closer.

"Koenma disappeared right before you guys came out of the portal," Hatorra said unsurely.

Kurama nodded.

"To claim his father's throne. We saw him there before we got here," Kurama explained.

"So what happens now?" Keiko asked meekly.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked frowning.

Keiko shrugged.

"We have our kids. But what about our future?" she asked and everyone remained silent.

She was right. Hatorra glanced at Hiei.

_What will happen now that the future has changed?_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: A Future Changed?**

**I hope you're still with me and staying with me! And of course I hope you love the ride! More rides are to come! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


End file.
